I Could Have Been Yours
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,Y Encontrar la Felicidad No Siempre Es Algo Que Se Encuentra Con Rapidez, Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar
1. Capítulo I

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

El día le había parecido bien hermoso, empezando por que sus claveles habían florecido. Después de casi estar tres meses cultivándolas, prensándolas y dándole cuidado. Vio como los mas hermosos pétalos se esparcían de una manera que la hizo quedar satisfecha con su trabajo y esfuerzo. Había recibido una buena nota en su examen de portugués, lo cual le había parecido excelente. Y aunque mínimo, habían horneado en la cafetería unos rollos de canela, y ella había recibido una buena porción de ello de los mas calientes; tal y como le gustaban.

Parecía que nada pudiera salir mal, era un día de ensueño. Y la tímida sonrisa de ella se había esparcido por el rostro de manera radiante. Mas aun al apreciar como su novio apareció en el pasillo. Con esos ojos violetas que ella secretamente admiraba; le hacía ver todo de una perspectiva completamente distinta, factor que la enamoraba. Lo apreciaba demasiado, ya que era un buen chico, sabía de lo mucho que él cuidaba de ella.

-Hola.-le dijo animada, pasando por su lado, apegándose mas a él. Claro, de una buena manera, por que ella respetaba. Y simplemente su naturaleza no le permitía ser mas pegajosa con su pareja, aunque eso no significara que no tuviera fuertes sentimientos por él. Casi tenían un año como pareja. Y estaban ya, cerca de unos meses para graduarse, y a pesar de que planeaban irse a distintas universidades, ella deseaba de todo corazón que siguieran juntos.

-Hey..- le pareció raro, la manera en que la saludó, pero ignoró ese hecho. Quizás no había tenido un buen día, tal y como ella. Aunque claro, le ayudaría a resolver cualquier inquietud que tuviera. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ello.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto ella, mientras ambos caminaban de manera lenta por el pasillo. Lo miró de soslayo, su postura estaba tensa, y notaba como el esquivaba su mirada. Eso si que era raro. Frunció un poco el ceño, mientras aguardaba pacientemente la respuesta del chico a su lado.

-Si, todo esta bien.-le sonrió de la manera en que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo, aunque aun pensaba que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Esa respuesta no le tenía tono de ser sincera.

-¿Y tus clases?- pregunto ella, interesada.-¿Necesitas ayuda? Creo que tengo un tiempo libre, podría ayudarte.-él aun no la miraba, mientras seguía caminando.- Claro...-titubeó.-Si quieres.- se alzó de hombros a final de oración.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-le dijo, paró de momento para poder mirarla.-Aunque seguro terminare temprano.-le aseguro.-Yo te llamo.-

Ella sonrió, pasar tiempo con su novio, aunque sea estudiando, parecía una buena idea para terminar su día de ensueño.-Esta bien.-vio como él solo se despedía con la mano, ella esperaba un beso, como siempre fue costumbre de ellos el hacerlo. Aunque ella no lo tomó a mal, ya que seguramente tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

Miró como el cuerpo alto de él desparecía, mientras ella misma caminaba al otro lado de la calle para ir directo a su casa. Tenía que regar sus claveles, anunciarle a su padre de la recién calificación en su clase de portugués, compartir unos rollos de canela que le había guardado a su hermana, y finalmente esperar por la llamada de su novio Suitgetsu.

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio con su computador portátil encendido, los libros semi abiertos, y las notas en su regazo. No dejaba de mirar sin piedad alguna su celular lila, que estaba justo en su mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Ya eran las 7:05 de la noche, el cielo, lentamente estaba pintándose de anaranjado a violeta para, eventualmente, tornarse a oscuro.

Seguramente las cosas con Suitgetsu se alargaron mas que de costumbre; suspiró. Quizás el realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella, tanto como ella con él. Pero, ambos no tenían la culpa de que las circunstancias se dieran de esa manera, y como resultado, no haciendo posible el que pasaran tiempo juntos. Se resignó, habían mas días; se convenció así misma. Una vez, dicho eso, se trató de concentrar en su libro de trigonometría.

Su hermana entró unos minutos después, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento sobre una fórmula. Ella esperó paciente, a lo que su hermana tragaba el pedazo de mandarina que tenía en la boca.

-El chico ese de cabello blanco...-tragó.-Esta fuera de casa.-le terminó de avisar, para terminar por irse.

Una vez la información había sido procesada en su cabeza, se puso en pie. Arreglando su fleco, era mucho mejor que él la fuera a ver a recibir una llamada. Caminando apresuradamente escalera abajo, fue a abrir la puerta, donde efectivamente estaba su novio, esperando por ella. Con una chaqueta de cuero marrón que hacían resaltar sus ojos de una forma que no se le hacía difícil perderse.

-Hey..- le dijo saludándole. La sonrisa de él estaba ensanchada por su rostro.

Lo cuál le había demostrado a ella, que en realidad lo que el tenía que resolver estaba vinculado con su actitud en la escuela. Por lo menos, le alegraba saber que las cosas estaban como antes. Él había podido arreglar sus asuntos, lo cual significaba que la sonrisa alegre y relajada de él estaba de vuelta. Detalle mayoritario que le gustaba de toda la situación.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto ella, al tiempo que ella dejaba que el adolescente de blanca cabellera entrara a su hogar.

-Todo esta excelente.-le había abrazado por la espalda, de una manera muy cariñosa; no era como si anteriormente no lo hubiese hecho, pero esta vez ella misma hasta lo notó distinto. Este abrazo era más, posesivo.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero no le parecía de lo malos. Era ese mismo revoloteo que aparecía en la boca de su estomago. Lentamente, se sintió el movimiento de la nariz del chico por su cuello. Suigetsu parecía estar mas pasional que de costumbre. Con ese mismo nerviosismo que llego a colarse en su voz, preguntó:

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-pregunto ella.-Creo que puedo, hacer unas meriendas para que...-pero su oración quedó interrumpida, y sus pasos de igual manera cuando los brazos de él abrazaron las caderas de la chica, sosteniéndola firme.

-Quédate.-fue la petición pronunciada de manera callada. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento no terminaba allí.-Hueles bien.-le murmuro a continuación. Y, efectivamente, sintió como la punta de la nariz estaba por su nuca, y levemente podía sentir la respiración en su piel.-¿Cerezas?- pregunto.

-Lilas.-corrigió ella titubeante, ansiosa de temer lo que se estaba proponiendo su novio, que era nuevo. Y de lo cual no sabía como reaccionar.

-Delicioso.-murmuro justo cuando su boca se acercaba al hombro femenino.

Ella se alejó justo en el momento indicado, antes de que el pudiese hacer lo que quería. Estaba acalorada, y tenía muchas sensaciones de las cuales no tenía el significado entero. Y eso, por alguna razón, la emocionaba y asustaba. -Estoy...-empezó.-Estudiando para trigonometría.-susurro ella, subiendo un escalón de la escalera.-Me puedes ayudar con las formulas...-ofreció ella evitando mirar al chico.

El Hözuki suspiró, mas no se dio por vencido. Sonrió como era común en él.-Esta bien.-dijo el chico.-Creo que puedo ayudarte con algo de formulas.-se acerco a ella.-Después podemos hacer otras cosas.- le insinuó con diversión. O eso era lo que le parecía a Hinata, ya que conocía el lado bromista de su novio. Vio como se acerco un poco más, y ella por acto reflejo subió un escalón mas.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres nada de comer?-le pregunto un poco rápido, estaba un poco acalorada por la cercanía. De una manera u otra podía disimularla de lo mas bien, lo cual era verdaderamente lo mas sorprendente de todo el caso, ya que ella no era buena actriz.

-Nah...-negó despreocupadamente.-Así estoy bien.- le sonrió.-¿Vamos?-le dijo.

-Claro.-pronunció débil.-Ven.-le dijo mas animada.

A pesar de que Suigetsu se sabía la ruta al cuarto de ella, espero que ella le enseñara el camino.

* * *

Una hora, era el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían comenzado a estudiar. Le gustaba mucho el hecho de que Suigetsu estuviese allí con ella. Eventualmente ella trajo una bandeja con algunos aperitivos, y eso que él no se lo había pedido, ya ella conocía muy bien los gustos de él. Tanto como para saber cual era el momento en que su hambre amenazaba en su estomago.

Con las formulas matemáticas aprendidas, y los aperitivos siendo ingeridos. Ese había sido el tiempo justo para cuando todo lo que hacía falta por estudiar había sido aprendido. Comiendo en silencio, escuchándose solo la manera de masticar del chico. No se preguntaban nada mas, y Hinata había olvidado por completo el suceso que había pasado momentos antes. Mas sin embargo, uno de ellos no.

-¿Tu familia no esta?-pregunto el chico; se había dado cuenta de que la casa estaba silenciosa no había escuchado nada a menos de ellos dos.

-Solo mi hermana..-le dijo ella, comiendo un pequeño pedazo de su bola de arroz. -Otto-san siempre llega tarde de trabajar.- comento.

-¿Y Oka-san...?-le preguntó el chico, cuando notó que no había mencionado la presencia de la madre.

Vio como ella masticó un poco mas lento, hasta que se quedo en un silencio total, que no le advirtió de algo bueno.

-Oka-san...- empezó ella, aclarando su garganta.-Ella murió hace un tiempo atrás.- para aligerar el sentimiento de tristeza que en ella empezó a nacer, tomo un poco de su jugo.

A diferencia de Suigetsu, quien se moría de la pena. Que mal novio era, ¿como nunca pudo enterarse de un detalle tan importante en la vida de su novia? Ni siquiera por que llevaban casi un año de relación, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Hina...-dijo acercándose un poco.-Lo siento mucho, no sabía...-paso una mano por su nunca, estaba bastante incomodo, y no se había que hacer.-De verdad, yo...-

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella. La verdad es que se decepcionó un poco al saber el nivel de despiste que poseía, al nunca darse cuenta de la ausencia de su madre. Pero no lo podía culpar del todo, y pese a ello, no permitió ella misma el molestarse. Quizás en algún momento, era ella la que había fallado al no haberle dicho algo al respecto.

-Ven.- ella aun sin esperarlo, sintió el abrazo de él cerca de ella. Por lo menos, se dejó consolar. Aunque no lloraba, le hizo sentir un poco bien la disculpa, las palabras de Suigetsu, y el cariño reflejado en un abrazo.

Tomando un poco de valentía y mostrando su agradecimiento le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Estaba agradecida de que alguien como el llegara a su vida. Imitando la sonrisa discreta del chico, habló.

-Gracias.- murmuro.

-De nada.-le dijo en respuesta.-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.-Realmente, para lo que sea.- le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

Luego de eso, compartieron unos segundos mas optando por pasarla bien como la pareja que era. Y pues eventualmente, él se fue de allí. Despidiéndose con un beso lleno de ternura, y con la promesa de que pasaría al día siguiente por su casa, para ir juntos a la escuela. Esa noche Hinata durmió mas tranquila, y un poco emocionada.

* * *

Pero, no pasó. Había esperado como unos quince minutos de más. Lo cual había hecho que ella llegara tarde a la escuela. Su primera tardanza en todo el semestre. En su clase de historia, el maestro le había cuestionado algo. Pero como que ella estaba en sus pensamientos, no la pudo decir correctamente. Y para colmo de males, estaba con su jugo de frutas cuando un anormal le había hecho derramarlo en la falda escolar que componía su uniforme, lo cual le había dejado una mancha cómica en el costado.

Que ironía, ¿no? Ayer había tenido un buen día y hoy era todo lo contrario.

Y claro, aun no podía entender al razón de por que el chico no había cumplido con su promesa. Cosa que era lo mas frustrante de todo el día. Lo mas probable era que algo le hubiese pasado, ¿pero que?

Había terminado el día por hoy, y le parecía bien, por que ya estaba ansiosa por regresar a su casa, y no hacer nada mas. Solo dormir, y hacer el mayor intento por olvidar todas las pequeñas desgracias en su día.

Justo cuando estaba tomando el camino a su casa, la lluvia aprieta, y pues todo le cae encima en constantes baldes de agua fría. Lo peor era que ese día se le había quedado el paraguas. Y como nunca antes le había pasado, tenía ganas de llorar. Las ganas eran tremendas, y eran aparentemente inevitable desechar ese sentimiento.

-Hey...-le voz se escuchaba a través de lo duro que caía la lluvia sobre el pavimento.

Quiso ignorarlo, quizás era algún gracioso que quería decirle algo obsceno; y no le molestara que pasara, por que de todas las cosas que le han pasado nada se podía comparar a lo siguiente que vendría.

-¡Hey Hina!-y fue aquel apelativo que la hizo virarse, y como pudo observo a través de la lluvia, el auto que estaba al lado de ella. Si no fuera por que la persona que quería un cabello blanco, no pudiera distinguir a su novio. El mismo que la había dejando esperando, esa misma mañana.

Lo cual le hacía tomar la decisión de que debía ignorar a esa misma persona que le había hecho aquello. Y eso era lo que se cometió a hacer. No iba a hacer una pelea, y reclamarle en medio de plena calle. Esa no era ella. Así que como pudo siguió su camino.

Sintió como el carro avanzó hasta quedarse a un nivel donde ambos andaban por igual. -Hina...-escuchó su nombre apelativo siendo suplicado de una manera piadosa. Eso significaba algo, ¿No?

-Entra.-le dice a ella, quien no accedía mirarlo o si quiera comentarle algo de vuelta.-Hina...-llamó otra vez.-Lo siento.-gritó a través de la brava lluvia.-Hice mal.- se adelantó de mas para parar justo al frente, salir del auto y decirle en persona su disculpa. Se estaba mojando su chaqueta verde, y el cabello blanco a los lados se le pegaban a las mejillas, imagínense como estaba ella.

-Ya se que no cumplí con nuestro acuerdo, y seguro te causó muchos problemas.-empezó a hablar rápido el chico.-Soy un tonto.-dijo el Hözuki.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que estaba en lo cierto, y que era el mayor tonto de todos los tiempos, mas sin embargo ella solo se quedó mirándolo, quería saber hasta donde llegaría esta situación.

-Ni siquiera fui a la escuela, pero tengo un amigo que llegó hasta acá para decirme que me consiguió el auto.-dijo.-Este que esta aquí.-señalo.-Pero, todo se tardó mas de lo normal, y la verdad se me olvido el mundo entero, ni siquiera he comido...- respiró tras explicar desesperado que ella le hablara y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, y que lo olvidaba una vez más por su incompetencia.

Pero, una vez más. Ella era Hinata Hyüga, siempre era parte de sus ser darle una oportunidad a los demás. Y mas a una persona a quien quería y respetaba demasiado. Suigetsu, jamás sería la excepción. Ella lo quería mucho, era su primer novio, y estaba segura de que lo que había pasado no lo hizo con mala intención. Tampoco le podía echar la culpa lo de la mancha en su falda o que el maestro le quitara un punto por ella no saber contestar una pregunta. Así que, mientras ella se debatía, de igual manera sentía como los ojos violetas de él chico esperaban una respuesta.

-¿Tienes...-empezó ella notando que estaba empezando a tener frío.-...hambre?-pregunto ella.

El chico sonrió mas grande. -Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.-le exclamo. Al verla preocuparse por él, supo que todo había pasado.-Vamos, que si te enfermas por mi culpa no quiero que mi suegro ponga una anuncio de recompensa por mi cuerpo muerto.- tras reírse con la broma que había hecho el Hözuki, este ultimo la tomó por la mano para que se adentraran al carro.

Y después de eso, salieron directo a casa del chico, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la calefacción del auto nuevo de Suigetsu.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

Ya se lo que estan pensando. Esta Crazy esta loca. XD

Pero bueno era unpequeño proyecto que me propuse, y la verdad quería compartirlo con ustedes. Es algo que empece hace dos meses y me quedan como cuatro escenas para terminarlo. O sea que no interferira con mis otros fics, y no me tardare mucho en actualizar como cuatro o cinco días actualizare. :D

Espero que les gustela idea, y no se preocupen Sasuke aparecerá pronto. Es uno de mis mejores fics, en mi opinión. Y espero que disfruten de su lectura.

-_**LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Capítulo II

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

Había ido a la casa de Suigestu anteriormente, se pudiera decir que había ido mas a la casa de él. Que él a la de ella, conoció a su madre, pero nunca había hablado con ella el tiempo suficiente para tener una relación estrecha. Ya que ella trabajaba mucho, y la mayoría de las veces ellos siempre se encontraban solos. Y esta vez cuando ellos habían llegado, no había sido la excepción. La casa desierta, pero impecable y organizada.

Como siempre, ella observaba todo en silencio. Los primeros minutos nunca hacía algo, a menos que Suigetsu se lo dijera. Ambos en silencio, ella misma miró de reojo como el chico iba a encender la calefacción; y hacía falta por que se sentía un frío, y la lluvia afuera, que parecía no cesar, no ayudaba demasiado.

-Mamá siempre tiene un demonio de la limpieza encima.-murmuró el chico, arrugando un poco la nariz, ante el olor a detergente.

Ella solo escuchaba cada cosa que decía, incluso sus respiraciones. Aun ella esperaba paciente, admirando todo.

-No te quedes ahí, Hina.-le ínsito el Hözuki.-Ponte cómoda.- y con eso en dicho, y como que era su casa, él si que quiso ponerse cómodo con ganas. Se sacó la chaqueta, y después sin pudor alguno se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto.

Instintivamente, como era su comportamiento natural. Se sonrojó totalmente, por que ella era así. Y nunca en algún momento había le había visto de esa manera. Normalmente él era muy respetuoso con ella. Aunque, tenía que analizar las circunstancias que lo orillaban hacer eso. Pero aun así, era muy tímida, aun para esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, muñequita.-le dijo el blanquecino.-No haré nada...-dijo.-A menos que pidas lo contrario.- le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

Se puso más colorada, los colores le subieron más de la cuenta. Bajó la cabeza justo cuando él paso por su lado. Muy cerca, como si la retara hacía sensación de sentirse tentada, como nunca. El nerviosismo, además del rojo, crecieron.

-Yo...-empezó ella, y tragó forzosamente.-Mejor voy a la cocina.-dijo caminando hacia allá. Y se sintió aliviada al saber que él no la siguió. Como pudo, se tranquilizó. Y como tal, se puso a inventar en la cocina algo rápido, pero que llenara el estómago.Y mientras estuvo unos segundos metida en eso, su nerviosismo y todas esas emociones agitadas que la hacían sentir incomoda, fueron bajadas al concentrarse en cocinar.

Hasta que tuvo que salir nuevamente, y lo encontró, aun sin camisa, en el piso de la sala. Tragó nuevamente, ¿Y ahora qué? Así que, si esperaba que algo así pasara. Debía admitir que le parecía raro.

-Aquí esta la comida.-le murmuró ella.

Él solo sonrió, mientras tomaba un plato, mientras ella se sentaba, a una distancia prudente, de él. Comían en silencio, como era ya la costumbre. Ella aun estaba un poco nerviosa con todo el asunto de Suigetsu sin camisa. Que mas se podía hacer, mas que quedarse allí. El primero en terminar de comer, fue él. Mientras ella comía lentamente, vió de reojo como él tomaba lo que quedaba de su jugo, y ponía en vaso cerca de la mesa de decoración; y algo que si le pareció raro fue el hecho de que él tomara la decisión de observarla, muy fijamente.

-¿Por que no te quitas la ropa mojada?-dijo el chico, directo como siempre.-Te dará pulmonía.-

-No...-empezó removiéndose ante el comentario.-No tengo algo más que ponerme.-murmuro.

-Te traigo una camisa.-con un rápido movimiento él se levanto para ir al cuarto.-Ve al baño, yo te la llevo.- le dijo, diciéndole aquello. Él solo optó por irse hacía su cuarto, mientras ella, acostumbrada y nerviosa por la orden amigable de su novio.

Dejando el plato a medio terminar, lo puso sobre la mesa. Mientras iba al baño a quitarse todo lo mojado. Pensaba de manera directa, como las cosas se sentían raras. Suitgetsu había cambiado mucho, y ella, ¿También había cambiado?

A veces le parecía que no, y otras veces que sí. Era todo tan raro. Sus cavilaciones quedaron interrumpidas cuando la puerta sonó.

-Hina.-comentó el chico a través de la puerta.-Ten.-

Ella, lenta, y temerosa fue a abrir la puerta para poder tomar la camisa. Pensó que también habría algo de pantalones, pero grande era su sorpresa al saberse con una prenda en sus manos. Ya se sintió incomoda, y eso que no se tenía puesta la camisa. Pero,dejando un poco ese sentimiento de lado, hizo aquello con mucho pudor. Sin embargo, si podía sacar algo bueno del asunto era que él estaba muy atento con ella. Amontonó la ropa, aun húmeda, después de que se había puesto la camisa; que por cierto le quedaba corta.

Por eso, mas tímida que de costumbre, salió del cuarto de baño. Encontrándose en la sala a Suigetsu comiéndose su plato de comida. No le molestó, bueno no mucho. Pero, era muy noble como para protestar. Así que solo le preguntó.

-¿Donde pongo esto?-le pregunto.

-Ponlo en la secadora.- se escuchó cómico al hablar con medio buche de comida.-Es más, yo lo llevo.-se puso en pie casi trastabillando hacia el suelo. Cosa que lo hizo ver cómico. Le tomó las prendas y desapreció por una esquina de la casa.

Y mientras ella lo esperaba, se sentó en el piso, buscando una posición cómoda. Pero claro, una que no enseñara mas de las rodilla. Sin embargo, eso parecía imposible. Al final, tomó el cojín y lo puso encima de sus piernas. Afuera la lluvia no lograba cesar.

-Que frío, ¿no?-la voz del chico apareció. Luego se sentó al lado de ella.-Esta bueno para un chocolate caliente.-comentó.-Pero a mi madre se le olvidó eso en la compra.- refunfuñó con voz baja.

-No te preocupes.-dijo ella.-No tengo ganas de un chocolate caliente.- le dijo ella.

-Pero yo si quiero.-aquello, le sonó a rabieta de un niño; pero bueno no por eso lo dejaba de querer como lo hacía. Como mas que decir, le parecía que era una muy buena persona, y pues a veces le parecía adorable como se comportaba en algunas ocasiones.

-Para la próxima.- le animó ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Si.-empezó.-Creo que existirá una próxima.-sonrió a su manera el chico. Para momentos después quedarse medio callado.-Oye, Hina... ¿Que tanto me quieres?- le preguntó.

Ella, en cambio, boqueó por unos instantes, para después mirar hacia el suelo. Estaba nerviosa, pero se limitó a contestar lo mas sincera posible.- Tú sabes que te tengo mucho cariño.- le dijo.

-¿Que tanto es ese cariño?-pregunto el mirando cada una de sus facciones.

-No lo sé..-dijo ella, aun evitando su mirada violácea.-Creo que mucho, si no, no estaría contigo.- le susurró ella. Sentía el creciente rojo en sus mejillas, la situación le apenaba, pero no por eso, le parecía menos romántico el momento.

Él se echó a reír.-Bueno, por algo estas conmigo, ¿no?- dijo él.-También te quiero mucho, y estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti.- dijo él.

De momento, la atmósfera se tornó algo intensa, mucho mas seria. Y entonces, la manera en como se lo dijo le demostró como las cosas ocurrían en ese instante era como si le declara algo a lo cual ella tenía que acceder de alguna manera. Ella lo sintió así, pero no podía aclarar verdaderamente cual era el verdadero motivo de aquellas palabras, estaba tan nerviosa. Que no podía marcar el verdadero propósito de aquella conversación.

-¿Y tú...estas dispuesta a todo por mi?-le pregunto él, se le preguntó, por que la voz de él se volvió un poco mas baja, mas ronca. Y eso la puso nerviosa, mucho más de lo normal.

-Bueno...-tartamudeó, parpadeó un poco.

-¿Que?- le dijo él.

-Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti.- dijo ella.-Así que... es probable.-le comento ella finalmente.

-Eres la mejor novia de todas.- con impulsividad le dio un abrazo, por la fuerza de la masa del cuerpo masculino y la rapidez, no pudo soportar hacer un balance con ese peso, y cayó acostada al piso. Con un chico encima de él.

Justo cuando ella iba hablar, sintió como los labios del chico se pegaban a los de ella con muchas ganas. Ella cerró los ojos recibiendo el suave beso, sin embargo con los segundos que pasaba, el beso tomó profundidad, y las manos del chico se sintieron por el dobladillo de la camisa que ella portaba. Sintió calor, y los besos eran cada vez mas exigentes

Se sintió asfixiada, y cada vez las manos del chico estaban vivas. Esta vez, ella se hallaba totalmente nerviosa, y no esperaba lo siguiente que parecía muy nuevo, demasiado... y lo extraño era que no le gustaba.

-Suigetsu...-pronunció ella. No era que no le gustaran los besos, hasta ayer estaba esperando uno. Pero la manera en como se estaban dando las cosas en ese instante, era demasiado para ella. Y estaban llegando a límites peligrosos.

-Eres tan linda, Hina.-le murmuró en contra de su cuello.-Y sabes tan bien.-la volvió a besar en los labios.-Sería un gran privilegio que fueras mía.-

Y eso fue, la declaración que termino por asustarla, ella había empezado a disfrutar esa calidez. Sin embargo, con decir aquello sabía lo que significaba, y ella no estaba preparada para dar ese paso.

Pero cuando trató de comentar algo, la mano masculina se había colado mas arriba de la cadera. Sentía ese frío en las piernas; lentamente estaba siendo descubierta.

-Para, por favor.-le protestó débilmente.

-No quiero...-le dijo con esa actitud de niño, a la vez se acercó a morder el cuello. A lo cual, ella se separó.

-Suigetsu, por favor.-le dijo ella, alzando un poco la voz.

Pero él no parecía querer parar, no le parecía por el momento apropiado por que él pensaba seguir hacia adelante.-Anda, Hina...-las acciones pasionales de él se volvieron mas intensas. Entonces, el calor creció. Y por ende se asustó un poco más.

-No quiero...-dijo ella, tratando de salirse de la situación en la que se habían metido.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le preguntó alejándose un poco de su espacio personal.-No te preocupes, mamá no viene dentro de tres horas, tenemos tiempo como para hacerlo unas cuantas veces mas.-

-Pero...-trató de interrumpir un poco.

-¿O es que tienes miedo de quedar embarazada?-le preguntó al tiempo de sacar la caja de condones.-Si quieres me pongo dos, aunque apriete...-

Ya ahora estaba completamente roja, y estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero no quería, así que trataba de resistir un poco. Miraba lejos de la caja azul de preservativos en la mano de su pareja.

-No es eso...-le protestó ella.

-Entonces, ¿Que?- dijo él.-No te das cuenta, de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo.-

-Pero, estamos juntos..-le recalcó ella.

Él se echó a reír, confundiendo a la chica un poco con esa reacción.- Eres tan inocente, que no te das cuenta de la manera en que quiero estar junto a ti, mas cerca...-se fue acercando lentamente, y fue la mano en su sostén, lo que termino por empujarlo fuera de ella para poder tener una separación definida.-Hina, ¿que pasa?-fue lo que le pregunto.

-Yo se a lo que te refieres por estar mas juntos..-dijo ella.-No soy tan tonta.-

-Mejor así, ¿No?- le dijo él.-Es algo que disfrutaremos juntos.-

-Resulta ser..-

-¿Que?- le pregunto.

-No estoy lista.-le dijo ella finalmente, entre una mezcla de avergonzada y aliviada. Vió de reojo con un poco de temor, como el entendimiento se vio reflejado en al cara de él. Y muchas cosas poco a poco, estaban cayendo en su sitio.

-No quieres estar conmigo.-no fue una pregunta, fue una aclaración que le dio a saber aquello había herido a Suigetsu. Y eso le alarmó.

-No es eso.-dio ella.-Solo que creo, que no es nuestro momento.-dijo ella tartamudeante, temerosa.-Yo no creo estar lista para tener relaciones.-

-Pero, ¿Por que?- le pregunto a su vez.

-Yo solamente se que no quiero.- se cruzó de brazos.

Luego de dar esa aclaración, todo el asunto se sumió a un tedioso silencio. Uno del cual el chico aun quería decir tantas cosas, pensaba y trataba de hallar alguna razón mas que por el hecho de que ella no estaba preparada. Sin embargo ella, no quería mencionar algo más al respecto. Y pues, estaba confundida en parte, por que lo menos que quería es que Suigetsu actuara de esa manera tan seria, pensativa, dolido... Pero ella no podía mentirse a sí misma, ella no estaba lista para tener relaciones.

Lo más que esperaba es que lo entendiera, por que no quería rechazarlo, eso era lo de menos. Solo no estaba lista a entregarlo todo... ¿Era tan raro el que alguien como ella aun no se hallara lista? Pues para la persona que estaba frente a ella, aquello le era sumamente raro. Y lamentaba mucho, cuando no podía complacer a los demás; mucho mas le dolía cuando se trataba de Suigetsu que era alguien a quien ella quería.

-Pensé que me querías..-escuchó decirle a él.

-Sabes que eso es cierto.-dijo en tranquila defensiva.

-Entonces, ¿por que?-le preguntó molesto. Pocas veces lo había visto molesto, y esas veces, la molestia no iba hacia ella.

-No entiendo...-negó ella; estaba molesta ella también, pero prefería mostrarse tranquila. Sabía que si permitía el enojo, iban a suceder cosas que iban a lamentar a la larga. Y eso era lo menos que ella quería.-¿Por que es tan importante para ti que tengamos relaciones?-

Eso lo dejo un poco sorprendido; ¿por que todo el mundo lo hace? Pudiera ser... ¿A parte de eso había otra razón lógica para ese asunto? Al parecer...no.

-Hina...- dijo él hallando palabras en el aire.-¿Por que no quieres?-

-Ya te dije, no me encuentro lista-le recalcó.

-Pero, ¿por que?-le preguntó.

-¿Por que tienes la urgencia?-le preguntó suspicaz.

-Tenemos la oportunidad perfecta.-le dijo.-La casa sola, tiempo, lluvia... ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?-dijo.-Cualquiera aprovecharía.-

-No soy cualquiera.-le recordó gentilmente.-En todo caso, deberías saber quien es la persona que esta mal aquí.- le dijo.

Nuevamente, el silencio. Y aunque, con mucho pesar la verdad es que la conversación le había dolido a Hinata mas que nada, sobretodo por que nunca hubo una base lógica para que ella pudiera efectuar aquella acción, como si esta fuera una obligación. Ella no tenía novio por estar interesada en hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y le hirió de manera profunda que Suigetsu pensara algo parecido a ello.

-Quiero ir a casa.-le pidió silenciosamente, no quería mirarlo. Y mientras su boca estaba cerrada, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, le afectaba. La hería, y le hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas.

Suigetsu suspiró.-Mira...la secadora esta lista. Toma tu ropa, y te llevo.- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de retirarse, seguramente a cambiarse.

Quedándose sola en la sala, y con esa seguridad presente, se quedó pensando muchas cosas. Y por la impresión no se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiándose de ropa, doblando la camisa de su novio. O cuando este salió de su habitación, cambiado de ropa y con el cabello blanco mojado.

Recuperó la realidad cuando olió el olor a carro nuevo; que la lluvia había parado y escuchaba el silencio por parte del chico Hözuki. Estaba empezando a responder preguntas que una vez ella considero poco importantes, mientras nuevas cuestiones aparecían sobre como las cosas habían cambiado, y tambien sobre ese año que ellos pasaron juntos. ¿Aquello no era lo suficientemente importante para él?

Acaso, ¿él no le podía dar a ese tiempo el significado que ella le daba?

Pararon justo al frente de su casa, y aun así Suigetsu no le hablaba. No quería comunicarse, y eso fue mucho mas doloroso, que el hecho de que él le cuestionara sus razones de no tener sexo con él. ¿Tan grande era su orgullo? ¿Tan molesto estaba por la negativa? Pues al parecer era así por que él no le dirigía la palabra, ni si quiera para despedirse de ella.

-Descansa.-pronunció de manera débil.

Un pizca de llovizna cayó nuevamente, y ella se movió un poco mas rápido para poder esquivar lo más que pudiera de la represaria. Entró, justo al tiempo necesario cuando la lluvia parecía apretar más. Segura de estar seca en el interior de su casa, fue recibida por el silencio. Y al fondo, sus oídos le alertaron de que el chico se había ido. Aquellos simples detalles, sonidos...mezclaban algo en ella. Y no quería indagar mucho, pero aun cuando no lo hiciera.

El hecho de llorar le era mas apetecible ahora, que pensar en lo que había pasado durante ese día, y sus malos momentos.

* * *

A pesar del día de ayer, quería pensar que como era un nuevo comienzo las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Que podría existir una solución. Ayer había sido un mal día, y antes de ayer había sido excelente. ¿Por que hoy no sacaba el máximo del día? Eso era lo más importante, ¿no? Como nunca antes, tenía ganas de solucionar las cosas, eso sí, sin abandonar sus principios. Eso no quería decir que estaba cediendo. Tenía que decir que ella era lo suficientemente madura para saber que una relación que llevaba un año, no era cosa de perderse por diferencia de opiniones. Ademas, le tenía mucho afecto a Suigetsu. Era impulsivo, bromista, y le encantaba llamar la atención, pero habían cosas de él que el encantaban, como su cariño hacía ella.

Por eso al llegar a la escuela, esa era su primera intención, ignorando los nervios y todo. Si quería hacer algo por ellos, quería asegurarse de que se hiciera bien. Sin embargo, buscándolo con la mirada no lo encontró. Se puso a caminar por los alrededores, lo buscaba con la mirada. No pudo terminar, ya que el tiempo se le había ido, y la campana le alertó de que era tiempo de entrar a clases.

No se resignó de manera rápida, fue directo al aula de clases, con pensamientos positivos rondando por su cabeza, quizás venía tarde a la escuela. No era la primera vez, sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella a la persona, para después seguir su camino.

Él chico con quien tropezó se quedó mirando la chica que caminaba ajena a él, de una manera rara. No era la primera vez que una chica se tropezaba con él, es más era la excusa más usada para estar cerca de él, y lo hacían con ese propósito, para quedarse y molestarlo con preguntas estúpidas. Pero esa chica rara, no se había quedado, mas bien se había ido disculpándose y ni siquiera lo miró.

¿Que le importaba eso a él? Con eso siguió con su camino hacia su propia aula de clase.

* * *

Ajena a todo, trato de ponerse atenta a la clase. Por el momento lo pudo lograr, hasta al final de una de sus clases se dispuso a ir donde el maestro que le había pedido un momento para comunicarle que tiene uno de los promedios más altos en su grado. Casi empatado con uno del otro grupo, después de eso pasó a felicitarla.

Ella un poco mas animada salió del aula de clase; aquella fue una noticia que podía convencer muy bien a su padre. Y por ahora, eso era lo mejor. Sabía que era la hora de almuerzo. Así que, fue directo a la cafetería. En el camino, se encontró con la persona con quien estaba buscando esa misma mañana. Sin evitarlo, camino un poco mas rápido hacía Suigetsu, quien se hallaba escuchando música.

Esquivó sin darse cuenta al mismo chico con quien había tropezado esa misma mañana, y como despistada que era no se dio cuenta. Pero sin duda a él, no le pasó desapercibido aquello, y miró tras ella, observando como ella saludaba a Hözuki. Con expresión seria, e inexpresiva entró a la cafetería seguido por sus amigos. Olvidándose de la chica aquella.

-Hola.-le saludó ella estaba completamente nerviosa. Sabía que algo parecido iba a suceder, pero ella tenía que hablar con él. Suigetsu le sonrió, podía parecer buena señal pero, ella conocía mejor que eso. Esa sonrisa no era auténtica, y eso alertó su sentidos.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Si..-fue lo que le contestó.-¿Y tu?-

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Tengo..-tragó un poco.-algo que decir.-

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.- fue aquella declaración la que hizo que todo en ella finalmente se dispara, había algo de todo el asunto que no le gustaba. Y ahora, a continuación lo sabría. -Lo que pasó a noche...-

Ella guardaba silencio, esperando todo lo que él tenía que decirle.

-Mira, perdón por la presión.-fue lo que empezó a decirle.-Se que hice mal, y estaba.. pues estaba excitado.- al instante ella estaba roja, sobretodo por escuchar la manera en que él se expresaba.-No estaba pensando claro...-siguió.-Pero me hizo entender muchas cosas después.-

-¿Que cosas?-pregunto ella, muy pendiente de todo.

-Eres una gran chica, puedo decir que eres la novia mas linda que he tenido.-dijo él.-Pero, pienso que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros.-

-Que...-dijo ella, confundida.-¿Que es lo que ha cambiado?-

-Nuestros intereses, ya no son los mismos...-le dijo él.-No se si me estoy expresando bien.- le dijo, tomándole las manos, mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza para esclarecer sus ideas.-Pero no quiero, que ellos choquen. Y voy al grano, quería tener relaciones, por que ya cuando estemos en universidad estaremos mas experimentados.-

No entendía, todo por que iban a un nuevo sitio. Y era inconcebible estar virgen para ello. ¿Era eso? Le parecía ridículo utilizar esta manera para romper una relación, por que sabía bien que eso era lo que estaba haciendo el Hözuki. Y en cierto sentido le dolía, pero si podía sacar algo bueno de todo esto, era que tenía mucha razón, los intereses que en un principio tenían estaban distintos, en comparación a cuando ellos empezaron esa relación.

Bueno, en el caso de él. Por que ella ahora, le tocaba avanzar, lo sabía pero no quería hacerlo con la misma rapidez con la cual quería Suigetsu. Ella era paciente, siempre lo era. Y que ella sabía que las cosas tenían que pasar, pero no era necesario apurarlas. Sobretodo el asunto de perder la virginidad. Le dolía mucho por que ella adoraba a Suigetsu, siempre habían pasado muchas cosas buenas juntos.

Como nunca sucedía, ella solo se hecho a reír claro, no de gusto. Ni ruidosamente, era pequeña con tono resignado.-Tienes razón.-dijo.-Ya se lo que quieres decirme.-

-¿No te molesta?-le preguntó.-No te molesta que quiera terminar.. ¿esto?- le dijo el nuevamente.

-No me molesta.-le dijo.-Me duele.- le admitió.-Me encantaría seguir contigo, pero no vale nada el que quiera atarte a mí si no me quieres.- le sonrió hueca.

-Esta bien.-fue lo que le dijo.

-Gracias.-fue todo lo que le dijo antes de irse. Siguió con su camino, muy lejos de la cafetería. De todo, pero las cosas tenía que suceder. Aunque lo aceptaba, no significaba que no le doliera. Él fue su primer novio una persona que, mas allá de su familia, le había querido. Y ella consideraba, que un año como el que había vivido con él no sería fácil de olvidar. Sobretodo, por el cariño, las travesuras compartidas, los besos...

¿Como ella tenía corazón para aparentar que todo estaba bien?

Dolía, era humana; pero sobretodo una humana sensible. Así que no detuvo las lágrimas, ellas salieron cuando se lo permitió. Llorar por un poco, no significaba que no seguiría adelante; sino que tenía que dejar salir ese dolor, por ahora, por que mas adelante le esperaban cosas buenas. Y eso ella lo sabía.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hey! Vaya seis Reviews. :D Veo que les agrado la idea. Y sabes que eso me emociona, por que en realidad a mi me fascina este nuevo proyecto, y me alegro que a ustedes tambien. :)

Quiero decir que: no se el aproximado de capitulos, pero no creo que sea mucho. ;)

Y que le debo agradecer a: _Marce, kds, marilbeteka. _

Por sus bellos comentarios. Saben que los adoro, lo mismo con las demas, que les agradecí por Mensaje PM. ¡Ustedes hacen mi trabajo que valga! :D

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Y pues nada, espero saber su opinión del giro que acaba de pasar. :D

-_**LaCrazyWriter**_


	3. Capítulo III

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

Con el tiempo la graduación llegó. Su padre, como era de esperarse, estaba contento a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar sus emociones. Su hermana menor, por otro lado, se había vuelto una fiesta andante. Seguía hablando, haciendo, desasiendo; en fin, hizo muchas cosas. Era ella la que la ayudaba a vestirse una horas antes de la gran ceremonia de graduación. Ella, en un principio, ya tenía un vestido, pero su hermana le dijo que no iba a quedar con la toga negra. Así que de la nada, ella sacó un vestido rojo, sin querer escuchar replicas de lo contrario. También la ayudó con el maquillaje, y todo estaba bien hasta que le sacó el labial rojo.

¡Y los zapatos! Cuando los vio pensó seriamente que su hermana quería matarla en esa altura. Pero su hermana le dijo que estaría bien. ¿Que tan segura tenía que estar? Dejando eso de lado, se los puso. Y sorpresivamente, los encontró cómodos. Podía creer un poco en la palabra de su hermana después de todo. Bajaron las escaleras, donde su padre la esperaba.

-Te ves bien.-le había dicho su padre, tocando uno de los rizos suaves que se había hecho para la ocasión.

-Gracias.-le sonrió.

-¿Y de mí? ¿No dirás nada?- le preguntó Hanabi.

-Te ves linda también.-le dió una sonrisa a su hija menor.

-Más vale.-le dijo ella.-¡Vamos que estamos tarde!- ella los apuró.-Después un anormal te quita la toga.-ya estaba la Hanabi imaginándose lo peor.

-Tú madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.-le murmuró su padre, dejando hacía adelante a la pequeña de la casa.

-Se que lo está.-sonrió ella.-Muchas gracias por venir, Otto-san.-

-Eres un gran orgullo en esta familia.-dijo él.-Tengo que celebrarlo.- por eso se adelantó un poco más hacia el carro.

Hinata sonrió, presentía que era un gran día. Se arregló un poco el largo, pero pegado, vestido rojo de posible arrugas. Estaba ansiosa y emocionada. Y por el tercer grito de su hermana, se apuró un poco para ir hacia el carro donde los llevaría al lugar de la graduación.

* * *

Si pensó que el día le iba a ir bien, pues la verdad es que le fue mucho mejor. Nunca pensó que se llevara tantos reconocimientos. Miraba como su padre estaba totalmente alegre, y su hermana ni se diga; gritaba mas que un megáfono encendido. Se mostraba lo orgullosos que estaban ellos de ella, y eso hacía que ella se sintiera orgullosa de ella misma.

Con relación a Suigetsu, estaba sentado a unas filas atrás. Lo había visto como dos veces. A pesar de que dolía un poco este disminuía cada día. Eso sí no estaba segura de cuando ese dolor se iría completamente, pero sabía que no sería por siempre. Y eso le daba esperanza; esta vez se despediría de él. Por que era el ultimo día que se verían, y pues esperaba, de corazón, que le fuera bien.

-Queremos hacer un doble reconocimiento...-habló la directora Senju.-El primero en la historia de nuestra escuela...-todos se quedaron expectantes. Y el silencio se mostraba compartiendo la ansiedad de la audiencia.-Tenemos a los estudiantes con el promedio más alto de la ciudad. Y no es uno, sino dos estudiantes.- les comunicó.

Las expresiones recorrieron por todo el lugar, y querían saber los nombres de esas personas que recibían tal honor.

-Por favor, pónganse de pie.-a petición ella empezó a hablar.-Uchiha Sasuke y Hyüga Hinata.- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y ella con temor se puso en pie para recibir la medalla en el escenario que sería provista por la directora de la institución educativa.

Llegó hasta allí, donde de pronto recibió la medalla que descansó en su pecho. Como nunca, tomaron en consideración ese momento. La hicieron quedarse por unos minutos para poder tomarles fotos, su sonrisa pequeña mostraba la emoción necesaria. Vió como su hermana se acercaba para tomarle un foto con su cámara rosada. Le pareció muy tierna la imagen.

Nunca había escuchado el nombre de el otro sujeto con quien compartía el reconocimiento, pero estaba de igual manera feliz, por ella y por él. Unos reporteros le dijeron que se acercaran más, por que al parecer dicho reconocimiento estaría en el periódico de la cuidad. Hicieron caso, aunque de alguna manera ellos no estaban satisfechos por la posición que tenían.

-Anda chico, no tengas miedo de tocarla.-le dijo uno de ellos. La consecuencia de aquel comentario fue que la audiencia se echara a reír. Ella en cambio se apenó un poco, mientras esperaba a que el chico, de dura mirada hiciera algo o no. Pero, sin embargo, no se esperó la mano que se acomodó en su cintura.

-Allí. Perfecto.- le dijo el mismo reportero. Con eso, aparecieron muchos reflejos de las cámaras. Incluyendo el de su hermana, que de momento estaba tirando más fotos de ese momento que de los demás reconocimientos.

Al final, se retiraron cada cual a su lado. Para después escuchar a la directora a que despidiera a todos de la ceremonia.

* * *

-Hinata...-le apareció su hermana, durante la hora del cóctel.-¿Quién era ese?-le dijo ella.

-¿Quién es quien?-le preguntó ella confundida.

-El muchacho ese, con quien te tiré la foto.-explico ella, al saber que su hermana no estaba entendiendo lo que el quería decir, le comentó más específica.-Querida, con quien compartes el mismo promedio.-

-Ah...-ya ella entendió, el chico de la mirada dura.

-Si, ese mismo.-dijo Hanabi.-Es bien lindo, y se veía cómodo a tu lado.-comentó con picardía.

-Hanabi..-avergonzada de que ese comentario, esperando a que nadie lo entendiera mal, o peor aún, que ese mismo chico estuviera cerca, y se hiciera una idea errónea. Sería el colmo.

-Ay Hinata Hyüga tú no eres de piedra, es guapo y lo sabes.-le dijo ella, Hinata se echó a reír secretamente como era costumbre; la menor notó como una persona miraba a su hermana.-Por ahí viene tu Ex..- le avisó.-Me voy por que si no le digo dos o tres que se merece.-

-No lo hagas, por favor.-le pidió Hinata. Para esconderse cosas preocupantes, entre ellas, nunca habían funcionado. Como hermanas que eran tenían buena relación, así que fue inevitable el contarle a Hanabi que su relación con Suigetsu llegara a su fin.

-Claro que no, tengo ganas. Pero no lo haré, por que es tu día.- le guiño el ojo.-No te tardes que tengo hambre, y vamos a comer después de aquí.-con eso se fue, justo cuando el Hözuki estaba a punto de dirigirse a ella.

-Hey...- le saludó el chico.

-Hola.-le comentó ella. Estaba sonriente, feliz. ¿Y como no? Se sentía bien el verlo. Todos se habían quitado la soga, por que a pesar ese día estaba fresco, tener esa bata encima daba calor. Aun faltaba quitarse el birrete; ella aún lo mantenía.

-Felicidades por tus logros.-le dijo él.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Felicidades por los tuyos también.-comentó. Por que Suigetsu había recibido una beca por estar en el equipo de soccer.

-Ah bueno, no es nada.- le quitó importancia con una ademán.-Tú si que fuiste una estrella, te llevaste cuanto premio había.-le dijo simpático.-Aunque te lo mereces, siempre te has esforzado por ello.-

-Gracias, Suigetsu.- se ruborizó un poco por las palabras del chico.-Espero que todo, de ahora en adelante, salga bien.-le comentó ella con muchos deseos positivos hacia él.

-Igual. Aunque no lo necesitas por que eres una chica destinada al éxito.-dijo. De momento, quedaron en ese silencio. No sabían si había mucho que decir, pero, el hecho de que hace apenas un mes habían terminado, suponían que era normal que las cosas se sintieran de esa manera. Pero a penas estaban intentando aligerar las cosas entre ellos. Aunque sea un poco, antes de irse.

-Bueno, me voy por que ya sabes como es mi madre...-le dijo el chico.-Por cierto...-paró por unos instantes.-Estas hermosa, ¿Sabes?-le guiñó uno de los ojos violetas.

Pronunció un gracias por el comentario un poco sonrojada. Cuando vio que él se alejaba,sin poder evitarlo aun con su sonrisa y con un pequeño espacio de tristeza en su corazón. Murmuró:

-De verdad, espero que te vaya bien.-

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola! De verdad agradezco el interes que ustedes tienen por el Fic. Parece que he hecho un buen trabajo, por que he recibido buenas críticas. :D

Pues como pudieron notar, hasta aquí llego el contacto de Hinata con Suigetsu; es triste. Y excitante a la vez, por que ahora empieza la Universidad, donde las cosas se ponen más interesantes. ¡No! No diré más del asunto. ;)

Les agradecí a Todos Los lectores con cuenta, por sus lindos comentarios, y su ánimo. ¡Ustedes si que valen lo que pesan en oro! :P

A los siguientes lectores: _Paz, kds, maribelteka, Marce... (y los demás que sé que me leen, pero son tímidos)_

Algunos de ellos tienen razón, y acertaron de por que del título de la historia. ;)

Espero que el Domingo, esten aquí para la actulización. Que promete ser un poco mas larga, y buena, para nuestra amada Hinata. :)

¡Los amo mis hermosos lectores!

-_**LaCrazyWriter**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

Luego de todo el verano, ella se estuvo preparando para ese gran camino que llevaba ir a la universidad. Se pudo disfrutar las vacaciones, su padre le había dado una sorpresa de irse de crucero, juntos como familia, y con su primo Neji; quien fue la mayor sorpresa de todo el regalo. Aunque Hanabi estaba mas emocionada por el hecho de que el crucero era por el Caribe, a Hinata le fascinó el compartirlo con la familia. Consideraba que eso le hizo el verdadero detalle.

Disfrutaron de playas, nadar con los delfines, comprar artesanías, aumentar su conocimiento culinario. ¡Y los jardines! Ella si que quedó prendada por todo tipo de plantas que vió, y se llevó algunas semillas. Por que era parte de unos de sus proyecto el plantar, y seguir prensando otras flores, además de sus claveles. Y esas semillas, si que serían ideales para su colección.

Y eso fue básicamente lo que hizo ese verano, antes de ir a la Universidad. Además de compartir con su hermana viajes de compras, y claro, pasarla muy bien con su primo mayor, que la llevó a montar caballo. Sin duda le fue bien. Y sería uno de los mejores veranos de todos, el cual, se quedaría muy grabado en su memoria. Más sin embargo, la universidad que la recibió fue una experiencia muy distinta para ella; diferente, emocionante, pero le preocupaba de igual manera.

Habían muchas personas, de diferentes lugares, países, incluso podía diferenciar algunos lenguajes de los otros. Y eso era al entrar, solamente le faltaba ultimar unos detalles e iría directo a la facultad de Diseño. A lo que ella estaba interesada: En los diseños de interiores. Era una forma callada de expresarse, y le gustaría en algún futuro formar parte de una compañía que se especificara en eso. Eso si, la arquitectura era parte de, aunque no era muy amigas de las matemáticas. Sabía que era necesario.

Mirando todo con gran curiosidad, le expresaba ese deseo de conocer todo al mismp tiempo. Quería saber todo lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero claro, ese tiempo debía ser paciente. Cada experiencia estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo. Ya la secundaria había acabado y este nuevo comienzo sabía que le iría mucho mejor. Confiaba en ella misma, a pesar de que no era extrovertida, tenía sus metas claras. Y mas claro aún, el cumplirlas.

-¿Nombre?- le preguntó una muchacha de cabello castaño; le llamó la atención que lo peinara en dos moños.

-Hyüga Hinata.-le informó con voz callada y segura.

-¿Diseño?- preguntó.

-Sí.- le dijo ella.

-Yo ando en mi segundo año de diseño de interiores.-le sonrió la chica amigable.-Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro.-dijo mas comunicativa.-Trabajo aquí, para sostenerme económicamente. Ayudas de la universidad; tú por lo menos tienes una beca.- dijo.-Aquí tienes tu horario, la dirección para el edifico donde te hospedaras y el núm.- le dió los datos escritos en un papel.-Me llamo Tenten. Espero verte de nuevo.- le sonrió despidiéndola

Le pareció muy amable la chica, a pesar de que supo algunas cosas que no debía. No le molestó; le cayó muy bien. Quería pensar que era una de sus nuevas amigas. Se podía decir que había empezado bien. Y eso era un pequeño logro para ella.

* * *

Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación que le tocaba, y era gustable para ella, el edifico. Pero, ¿como sería su interior? Nuevamente, le entró ese nerviosismo que le descontrolaba las emociones. Pero al final, no se dejó amedrentar. También sería su lugar, ¿No?

Entró, y miró todo, se sentía el olor a cosas nuevas. Y a juzgar por las pertenencias que se hallaban, ya alguien estaba allí. Eso, a pesar de todo no la intimidó, adentró sus cosas al lugar. Y de momento una música pegajosa se hizo sonar. No era un estilo al cual ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero le parecía bien, por lo menos no era una chica que le gustara escuchar algo de mal gusto, en cuantos a liricas se refería.

Por lo que podía escuchar, y notar, era una chica muy alegre. Habían muchos colores pasteles, sobretodo lilas, y rosas. No le era desagradable. Es mas, a medida que observaba más le agradaba. Solo le faltaba conocer a la chica. Quien creía que se acercaba.

-¡Hola!- le saludó una rubia de largo cabello, y ojos azules agradables.-Hyüga Hinata, ¿Verdad?-preguntó.-Si no eres Hyüga Hinata, entonces te pido amablemente que salgas.-

-No, no...-dijo ella.-Soy Hinata, mucho gusto.- se presentó. Aunque parecía una manía de que todos conocieran su nombre, al parecer era lo curioso del día.

-Ah, pues en ese caso...-de momento la abrazó.-¡Bienvenida!-

Se quedó callada, el mismo tiempo que le duraba el abrazo. Y cuando finalmente la soltó.-Me llamo Ino. Ino Yamanaka.-se presentó.-Supongo que quieres ver tu cuarto, y el resto del apartamento. Por cierto, tenemos uno de los cuartos mas cómodos, ¡Que suerte, no!.-

Y mientras la chica seguía parloteando, y hablando animadamente. Ella realmente estaba empezando a pasarlo bien. Y las malas vibras que tuvo en un principio se desvanecieron por completo. Ella estaba lista, preparada para cualquier cosa que ocurriese. Y la universidad ya no parecía algo tan malo, es mas parecía un buen camino, y había empezado todo de manera perfecta.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Ya llegué con un nuevo capítulo. El cuál espero que les haya agradado. :) Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus hermosos punto de vista de la Fic.

Quería recalcar que yo, cada tres días, actualizo. En cuestión de el largo de los capítulos, quiero decirle que estos varian. Así que espero que ya lo vayan entiendo.

Quiero que se disfruten cada detalle de como la ivda de Hinata va creciendo, y pasando nuevos sucesos. ¡Es una gran historia! :D

Siempre les agradezco a todos mis lectores por su apoyo, tanto a los que tienen cuenta, como a los que no. ;)

_-kds: Son cortos los capítulos, pero interesantes :) Espero que este te haya gustado, gracias por comentar._

_-maribelteka: Ya lo sé, es dificil cuando a uno le rompen el corazón. Pero bueno, ya verás, Hinata es fuerte, y eso se los iré demostrando en el Fic. Gracias poor todo. :)_

¡Muchas Gracias A Todos, Los Quiero!

-_**LaCrazyWriter**_


	5. Capítulo V

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

Los días pasaban, y las clases eran un reto, lo más confortante era que se estaba adaptando. Lo cual era un resultado positivo. Tenten, la chica que la había orientado, se había acercado a ella para sacarla de apuros los primeros días, cosa que agradecía en gran manera. Se podía decir, que ahora, ellas eran más apegadas. De vez en cuando, cada una se iban a almorzar, o se ayudaban. Había descubierto que ella era una de las mejores de su clase, y tenía un estilo muy único a la hora de diseñar. En una de sus clases, ella había aparecido para hacerles una demostración y tenía que decir que se había quedado completamente admirada. Aunque claro, eso no era lo único que había descubierto de ella. También se había dado cuenta que se cargaba un genio, los otros días un muchacho se quiso pasar de listo con ella, y le dijo unas cosas que hasta a ella le parecieron hirientes; creía que le había dicho hasta del mal que iba a morir. Aunque, lo que aun no podía superar era el gusto de la chica castaña por las armas blancas.

Eso se lo había dicho Ino, quien era su cariñosa y excéntrica compañera de cuarto. Ella parecía saber la vida de cada individuo de la facultad, y eso que ambas eran de nuevo ingreso. Si ella quería saber algo, Ino Yamanaka era la persona perfecta para ese trabajo. Siempre podía contar con su apoyo en ese aspecto. Secretamente, ella le había puesto el nombre de la _"La Red Social". _Es que sin duda, ella era algo serio, y se sorprendía en algunas ocasiones; cuando le hablaba de momento de una persona se daba cuenta de que esa persona, o estaban en una clase compartida, o les había pasado por el lado. A pesar de que a Ino le gustaba mucho hurgar en la vida ajena, era muy buena guardando secretos, cosa que le parecía totalmente raro. Aquello no era mas que una extraña combinación, pero eso era parte de ella. La consideraba una buena amiga a pesar de todo.

Ese día después de tomar la electiva de Humanidades, tenían un tiempo libre. El cual la rubia Yamanaka quería aprovechar. Por que esa era otra cosa que Ino solía hacer muy a menudo, ir a visitar la Facultad de las Artes y todo por que ella tenía intereses allá. O esa era lo que le había dicho con una emoción un tanto contagiosa, a lo que ella se comía una jugosa ciruela que se había traído de su casa. Con mucho poder de convencimiento, ella estaba caminando, "voluntariamente", acompañando a la chica a su lado. Solo había un pequeño detalle, había que pasar por la facultad de ingeniería y derecho. Si le veía el lado bueno, podía ver una nueva perspectiva de la Universidad; que si que era un campus muy extenso.

Muchas fueron las veces que se halló fascinada ante todo, menos mal que Ino tenía apariencia llamativa; había ratos que se distraía observando sus alrededores, y ella la podía identificar fácilmente para no encontrarse perdida. Un letrero les había avisado que habían llegado a la facultad de Derecho. Cohibida como era, se había dado a la tarea de observarlo todo, muy al contrario que su amiga que solamente sonreía y saludaba a todos. Tenía una envidia sana de ella, a veces quería ser igual de extrovertida que la rubia. Aunque sus observaciones le habían dejado saber a ella que las personas, o estudiantes de esa facultad, siempre andaban sumidos en su propio mundo, caminando con prisa.

Pero, ¿Y si eso parecía a los ojos de los demás cuando ella andaba de la misma manera para ir a una clase?

Claro, por que ella estaba muy consciente de que lo que ellas hacían era, pasear. Conocer sin tener en consideración que habían otras personas que no hacían lo que ellas en esos momentos.

-Hinata, ten cuidado.-la advertencia de Ino había llegado muy tarde, cuando había chocado con un cuerpo, cayendo por la fuerza de gravedad al piso. La ciruela que tenía Hinata en la mano, se vio afectada saliendo rodando hacia un lugar desconocidos por esos largos pasillos. A pesar de eso, muy pocos se pararon mientras que Ino, preocupada, le preguntaba por el estado de los dos.

Ella aun no había visto a la víctima, pero seguramente había sido el peor damnificado de los dos. Con pena, y con un casi permanente sonrojo pincelado en sus pálidas mejillas, se levantó temblorosa, murmurando todas las disculpas que sus labios pudiesen lograr pronunciar. Sorpresa se llevó cuando supo quien era el chico...

-Uchiha-san...-dijo ella.

-¿Otra vez, Hyüga?-dijo el chico sacudiéndose la ropa.-Parece que te empeñas en ser un estorbo en mi camino.-

El comentario le sonó hostil, mas solo supo tenerle empatía; era cierto lo que él decía, siempre ella ha estado tropezando con él. Y ya tenia una pena muy grande para con el pelinegro.

-Discúlpame, de verdad.-le dijo ella con voz queda.

-Ya esta bien.-le dijo el chico, con esa voz seca, casi sin emoción, pero mostrándose esa misma seriedad que en su rostro estoico.-Por lo menos no eres tan fuerte como para causarme una fractura.-

-Lo siento.- volvió a mencionar cohibida.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunto él.

-Yo...-titubeo- ¿Yo que?- confundida le cuestionó.

Chasqueó la lengua.-¿Que si estas bien?- le preguntó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Si..-le dijo ella con un tono mínimo de voz.

-Bien.-le dio la espalda, pasando tras ella.-Ten cuidado la próxima vez.-con eso pasó por su lado, con un chico rubio llamativo, como su amiga, dándole un libro y empezándole a gritar preguntas que ella no logró entender; estaba muy metida en tranquilizar sus nervios.

Miró tras él, mientras recordaba las veces que lo había visto. Estudiaron juntos en la 'High', se tropezaron momentos antes, además de que habían compartido el mas alto promedio académico de la ciudad. Sasuke Uchiha... una persona seria y de fuerte carácter. De esas maneras podía identificarlo bien. La verdad esta era la primera vez que habían hablado decentemente, antes ignoraban la presencia del otro. Se sorprendió mucho, se había preocupado por ella, a su manera, claro. Pero lo había hecho, aunque claro, eso no significaba algo malo. Mas pudo descubrir una faceta nueva de ese chico misterioso. Y eso le agradó.

-Hinata...-la voz de Ino hizo que regresara a la realidad, mientras le tomaba por los hombros.- ¿Por que no me dijiste que conocías a Uchiha Sasuke?-le preguntó súper emocionada, mas de lo que estaba cuando iban de camino hacia allí.

-¿Ese era el chico que querías ver?- preguntó al recordarse de por que andaban allí.

-No, bueno..-se calló por unos segundos para organizar las ideas.-No es él.-le aclaró.-Pero, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- la tomó del brazo, para poder escucharle mejor, tomando nuevamente el camino interrumpido hacia la Facultad de artes. -¿De donde lo conoces?-

Aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.-Estudiamos juntos desde siempre.-

Ella profirió un pequeño chillido de emoción.-¿Y siempre ha sido así de serio?-

Hinata por su parte recordó vagamente a un pequeño niño de azabache cabellera que sonreía cuando jugaba con sus cubos, pero cuando la maestra se los quitó por que era hora de la siesta, su pequeña frente de frunció. Inevitablemente sonrió ante ese recuerdo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la curiosa rubia.-Un poco.-finalmente le sonrió.

-E igual de guapo, ¿Verdad?- le volvió a preguntar.

Ella se sonrojó, no sabiendo si era correcto decirle algo mas que la verdad.-Supongo.-murmuro con las mejillas calientes.

-Wow..-dijo ella.-No puedo creerlo, Hina.-dijo la chica.-Pensé que eras mi amiga, me has ocultado cosas.-comentó ella en broma.

-Nunca se había dado la ocasión.-le dijo.

-Cierto..-dijo la rubia.-Llegamos a mi destino.-comentó ella emocionada, mientras miraba todo con una rápida examinación.-Y parece que es mi día de suerte.-le miró ella.-¿Como estoy?-

-Te ves bien.-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Radiante?- preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-¿Sexy?- le añadió la pregunta con picardía.

Ella se rió ante esa cuestión tan espontanea.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- le dijo la rubia.-Ya viste a tu galán, ahora me toca a mí.-le guiño un azulado ojo en complicidad. Con eso en dicho, se alejó de donde ella estaba, mientras que sin pudor alguno llamaba a un chico pálido con un cabello negro, que correspondía al nombre de 'Sai'.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cómo su galán?

Ese era un termino que le parecía demasiado íntimo para catalogarlo, cuando apenas habían hablado una sola vez. Solo eran conocidos, y ya. Pero, ¿Por que aquel comentario había calado hondo en ella, si se supone que no significara nada?

Se dejó de cosas mientras miraba como su amiga rubia se desenvolvía hablando con aquel chico, y esperaba paciente a que ellos terminasen. Total, no le parecía mal mirar ese árbol frondoso de ciruelas.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, y los Favoritos, Los Follow...etc.

¡Ustedes si que son los mejores! Y eso es lo que me encanta de ustedes, que si aprecian mi trabajo.

Al igual que yo los aprecio a ustedes, :3

_kds: Muchas gracias por tomar bien la decisión de actualizar cada tres días. ¡Sin duda eres la mejor! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

A los demás, sabes que les escribo por sus cuentas, pero de igual manera muchas gracias por todo :3

Los lectores que Leen _Construyendo Nuestro Felices Por Siempre ¡_Ya esta actualizado!

Bueno, Próxima Actualización: Sábado, 12 de Julio. Saben que actualizo cada tres días. Así que, Muchas Gracias por leer y por comentar. :D

¡Los Amo Con Todo Este Corazón De Alma Escritora!

-_**LaCrazyWriter**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**

Semanas habían pasado desde aquel suceso; no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque Ino a veces no se cansaba de repetírselo. Con todas las labores de universitaria tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y hacer, y la verdad si le quedaba tiempo para ella misma era un milagro. A principios de octubre ella estaba sintiendo el fresco del otoño tornarse cada vez más frío. Y no queriéndose dar el lujo de enfermarse optó por traerse de su casa el maletín que su abuela le había regalado cuando le había enseñado a tejer cuatro veranos atrás; y se puso a crear una larga bufanda de color amarillo mantequilla para ella.

Cuando fue ese lunes a clases, Ino, quien fue la primera en alabarla por su alegre bufanda, le había comentado que cuando era niña había tenido una bufanda roja con estampado de flores lilas que le había hecho una tía muy querida, que no veía hace tiempo por que solía vivir en distintas partes del mundo. Con esa historia en mente, quiso hacer algo por ella y se amaneció hasta el jueves haciéndole la bufanda que le había descrito, con la diferencia de que los finales se los hizo con azul.

Se lo dio en la mañana del viernes, a lo cual ella se emocionó por tomarse la molestia y la abrazó por mucho tiempo. Sabía que aquel sacrifico si que había valido la pena; y se enorgulleció de si misma al ver como ella buscaba todo tipo de ropa para combinarla con su regalo. Inevitablemente se acordó de su madre quien siempre le decía:

_"Un Regalo Es Más Real Si Te Lo Dan _

_En Un Día Que _

_No Es Tu Cumpleaños"_

Ahora entendía con mucho más sentido aquellas palabras de su progenitora. Y ver la felicidad reflejada en los expresivos ojos azules de su compañera de cuarto, supo que las aquella frase había recobrado vida. Por eso, cuando entraron con sus bufandas, se podía decir que causaron sensación, a pesar de que ella no manejaba la atención tan bien como Ino, se podía decir que aquel suceso le había gustado. También le hizo una bufanda a Tenten, aun podía recordar todas las ayudas que le dió y se sintió inclinada a hacerle el mismo regalo de agradecimiento, solo que esta era azul turquesa con blanco.

Hubieron ciertos días en que coincidieron con personas que les decían que estaban lindas con las bufandas, a lo cual Ino aprovechaba y promocionaba sus habilidades para tejer. Pero claro, también se había acordado de su hermana menor así que aprovechando el tiempo libre que había logrado después de las seis, se había puesto a hacer un gorrito color crema y vino para su querida replica, Hanabi. Y mientras de fondo escuchaba a ratos la comedia romántica a lo que ella hacía nudos.

Sorprendida se quedó cuando su compañera de cuarto había aparecido con un sobre anaranjado, y emocionada venía caminado a saltitos haciendo que se moviera su bufanda roja hecha a mano.-¿A que no sabes lo que es esto?- le preguntó.

-La verdad no.-le dijo ella honestamente, solamente podía comentar lo superficial, pero sabía que esa no era la respuesta que ella buscaba.

-Pues esto, mi querida amiga...- se sentó en el antebrazo del mueble donde ella estaba sentada, muy cerca de ella.-Es una invitación para una fiesta.-chillo.

-¿De quien es la fiesta?-movió sus palillos para tejer una franja vino. No era que no estaba curiosa, es solo que no actuaba tan expresivo como lo hacía su amiga.

-Namikaze Naruto.-le dijo ella.-Es un muchacho lindo, rubio, apuesto...-le empezó a decir.-Aunque es escandaloso, y por lo que veo es fanático de la comida.-le enseño la invitación donde tenía grabado un plato con ramen.

Le pareció adorable, y sonrió muy acuerdo con sus pensamientos.

-Estudia derecho.-le dijo la rubia.-Y me parece bien, por que siempre protesta por todo, aunque con buena justificación...-dijo.-Es obvio que allí estará Sai, y eso es lo mas emocionante del asunto.- volvió a chillar con mucha emoción.

Cayó al piso con muchos pensamientos de enamorada. Ella miró tras ella con una sonrisa, muchas habían sido las veces que le había escuchado hablar de ese chico pálido. Había sido testigo de las veces que había llegado tarde suspirando de amor, y disculpándose por que se había quedado en el estudio mirando como el chico le daba vida a un canvas vacío. Le parecía lindo, en parte le recordaba a ella cuando estaba enamorada. Cerró ese pensamiento, no quería indagar mas a ello.

-Sabes quien mas irá...-se sentó mirándola.-El mejor amigo del que cumplirá año.-dijo ella, con una expresión extraña, que la confundió.

¿Qué es lo que quería decir con ello?

-Uchiha Sasuke.- le comentó el nombre con picardía y dejando salir un poco de su emoción contenida.

Hinata ya sabía por donde iba a comenzar esta conversación. La verdad es que, desde que había sucedido aquel tropiezo con el chico Uchiha, a Ino se había dado a la tarea de recordarlo cada vez que pudiese. Y pues, a pesar de que ella no veía la novela de amor que Ino veía entre ellos, podía reír con ella, mas aun de esos escenarios que la Yamanaka inventaba sobre ellos como una romántica pareja.

Claro, siempre ese tema sea discutido entre ellas y en su apartamento. Fuera de ahí no lo permitía. Sería una mayor pena, que el chico se llegara a enterar que ella estaba haciendo castillos en el aire por él. Cosa que sería sumamente vergonzoso, y ella no quería darle una imagen equivocada a él, ni a nadie. Por el momento, disfrutaba de estar sola. Solo con sus amigas, estudiando, y tejiendo, que era uno de sus tantos 'hobbies'.

-No sabía eso.-le comentó ella, buscando la lana de color crema, para seguir con el patrón de colores.

-Yo lo sospechaba.-le dijo suspicaz la chica.-Así que eso significa que tenemos que irnos de compras mañana.-exclamó emocionada.-Dios, hace tiempo que no salgo.-

-Saliste hace dos semanas.-le recordó Hinata quitándole el valor a la exageración de su compañera de cuarto.

-Lo sé. Es una desgracia.- exclamo con dramatismo.-Tenemos que hacer algo con la ropa y buscar el regalo.-dijo ella siguiendo con sus planes en mente.

La pelinegra miró tras ella, mientras se metía a la cocina; riéndose silenciosamente ante las cosas que es chica decía.

-Además, algo muy dentro de mi me dice..-se asomó para poder hablarle de frente a la chica.-Que tú a ese Uchiha le interesas.-se metió nuevamente a la cocina.

-¿Como crees que le gustare?-le preguntó ella a su vez.-Solamente hemos hablado una vez..-pronunció ella con la razón.

-No gustar.-apareció Ino con un plato de naranjas.-Digo que le interesas.- corrigió.

-¿Eh?- pregunto ella un poco confundida. ¿Cómo gustar e interesar se diferenciaban? Ella lo veía igual.

-Te encuentra interesante; es todo...-le dijo ella con simpleza.-Y eso es bueno, es muy buena señal. Lo que no sabemos es, que es lo que le interesa de ti.-frunció el ceño en pose pensativa.-Pero lo sabremos en al fiesta, cuando te ponga un buen maquillaje que te resalte esos ojos. Y ese cuerpazo que escondes, ¿Ok?-

-No lo se, Ino.-le dijo ella.-Mañana regreso a Konoha para visitar a mi familia.-

-¡Excelente!-dijo con un aplauso.-Iremos a visitar las tiendas de tu ciudad y pasaremos un buen momento.-le sonrió ella.-¿Que dices?-

Sería un buen viaje, además de que podría compartir con ella un buen momento, hace tiempo que no salía de compras y creo que podía ser una buena idea para comprar regalos y de paso poder comprar cosas que necesitaba.

-Esta bien.-le dijo la chica.

-¡Gracias Hina-chan!-le abrazó.-Ya veras que la pasaremos bien mañana.- le guiño un ojo.

-Espero que si.-dijo ella.-Konoha es lindo en temporada de otoño.-comentó.

-Y espero que la temporada de otoño en la moda sea igual de linda.-exclamó.-Le enviare un mensaje a Tenten.-

-Buena idea..-aceptó rápidamente.-Ella desde hacía un tiempo quería ir.-

-No puedo esperar para mañana.- murmuró mientras buscaba su teléfono.-Por cierto, ¿Qué tema me tocaba para la investigación de Humanidades?-

-Hanako-san.-le dijo ella, mientras seguía haciendo los bordes de sombrero de Hanabi. Sonrió tras de ella, le gustaba su vida universitaria demasiado, no extrañaba, a decir verdad, todo lo demás. Estar así era suficiente para ella estar feliz.

Con su apartamento compartido, las clases, sus pocos amigos y su despistada y expresiva compañera de cuarto: Estaba mucho mejor que nunca. Y eso al confirmarlo lo hacía mucho más que feliz. Le hacía sentir completa.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Espero que esten pasando una buena madrugada, yeah lo sé, son casi las dos de la mañana aca. Y vengo con un Delicioso Capítulo. :) sinceramente quiero que sea de su agrado. Muchas Gracias por todo el apoyo.

_kds: Gracias por el cariño querida. Eres un sol. _

_Namoko-chan: Bienvenida al Fic, me alegra que pienses esas cosas tan lindas de mí. Me haces sentir especial. :D Espero que este capítulo te guste._

_Gracias a las dos por el mensaje :) :D_

Como nunca había pensando que iban a aceptar con tantas ganas de este Fic. ¡Ustedes Son Los Mejores!

Los Amo

-_**LaCrazyWriter**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo VII:**

Al final, Tenten no pudo ir, por que ya tenía planes para una presentación con otros compañeros. Salieron como a las diez. La universidad quedaba de una hora y media hasta Konoha. Y durante el transcurso escucharon música, miraban las cosas a su alrededor, hablaban de cosas triviales. En fin, Hinata le tuvo que recordar del informe que debían de hacer sobre la clase de arquitectura, pero ella parecía ignorarla completamente por que estaba mas pendiente a saber como era la ropa, y los lugares en Konoha. Teniendo en consideración que Ino no era de aquel lugar ya que venía de las montañas de cerezo; muy lejos por cierto. Alejándose de las floristerías de su familia, y donde el frío era mas largo. Sabía que ella quería explorar hasta lo mas mínimo de las ciudades un poco más pobladas.

Ella, estaba feliz de ayudarla con ello. A explorar y a ensancharse a todo tipo de suceso, conocimiento, o en este caso, lugares. Para ella era muy importante la amistad, y que Ino se la haya dado le era mas que un valioso tesoro. Y enseñarle su ciudad era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo primero que hicieron, fue llegar a su casa donde su hermana menor las recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Su padre no estaba, así que los únicos que habían,además de su hermana, era la servidumbre.

-Aquí tienes Hanabi-chan.- le dio la caja a la chica. Una vez acomodadas en la sala central de la gran casa.

-Tan linda acordándose de mí.-le dijo de manera simpática a la rubia. De pronto, mientras ella abría el regalo que la Hyüga mayor le había dado. Se escuchó una exclamación. -Esta hermosa.-dijo examinándola por completo. -Siempre he dicho que tienes buena mano para hacer tejido.- le comento.-Si no me equivoco, esa bufanda te la hizo mi querida hermana, ¿no?- se dirigió a Ino.

Ella asintió.-Y tiene buena manera de combinar los colores.-dijo ella.

-Mi hermana me ha hablado de ti.- dijo la chica.-Me agradaste desde que ella me lo dijo...-

-Me alegra también conocerte, Hanabi-chan.-

-Hasta ahí llego mi simpatía por ti.- le miro mal, en broma. Como buena actriz que era la menor, Ino se asustó.-Es broma, no me abras esos ojos azules asustados.-termino con una risa.

Al final todas se echaron a reír, fue ese un momento intimo entre dos personas importantes como Ino y Hanabi, el cual realmente disfrutó. Luego de eso, todas discutieron en donde irían de compras, y claro ya a la tarde su padre estaría, así que podrían cenar todos juntos. Este fin de semana prometía ser muy bueno. Hinata no le importaba nada más.

* * *

Decidieron por un lugar que no estuviera tan lleno, y al parecer Hanabi se sabía los horarios de cabida en cada centro de la ciudad, por que efectivamente cuando llegaron, no había demasiada gente. Lo cual significaba que podían comprar en paz. Las tres rieron, hablaron de cosas triviales. Y hasta cantaron junto con la radio. Hasta ahora, todo parecía ir muy bien. Y ella esperaba que fuera así por el resto del día.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto.- comento Hanabi, con el indirecto gesto hacía su hermana.-Hinata a ti no te gusta ir de compras...-señalo acusadoramente.

-Y no me gusta.- dijo ella.

-Es que las circunstancias la obligaron.-fue la explicación que la rubia dio al respecto de la misma.

-¿Que circunstancias?-dudosa Hanabi no dudo en preguntar.

-A Ino le gusta, por esa razón la estamos llevando por estos lados.- le explicó la mayor de las Hyüga.

-Dile la verdad.-le molesto la chica Yamanaka con un sutil golpe en el hombro.

-¿Que verdad?-pregunto la menor.

-Hinata tiene que impresionar a cierto individuo.-le molesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Por que ella algunas veces se acordaba de las cosas innecesarias? Era una gran odisea aquello. Realmente Ino pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha tenía algún tipo de interés en ella. Pero, ¿y si no era cierto? Puede que él sea amable a su manera, pero no por eso quería decir que estaba interesada.

-¿Como es que me dices ahora?-ese era el reclamo de su hermana menor, la miraba buscando la explicación en gestos impacientes.

-Es que no hay nada que decir.-dijo ella.

-Aun...-inquirió Ino con un guiño.

-Explíquenme que ando bien perdida.-exigió Hanabi.

Hinata suspiró mientras buscaba el aire organizaban las ideas.- ¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke Uchiha?-le pregunto ella.

-El guapo pelinegro de la graduación.- contestó haciendo alarde de su buena memoria.

-¡Tú no me dijiste eso!-ahora Ino estaba exigiendo.

Hinata rodó los ojos al estar entre estas dos chicas que, al parecer, eran tan parecidas como exigentes.

-Ok rubia, deja que me termine de contar..-Hanabi le pidió en su, 'amable' manera de ser.

-El punto es...- interrumpe una posible pelea.-Que nos tropezamos en la universidad, hablamos...-

-¿Que tanto?- le pregunto ella, curiosa. Cada vez se le hacia latente su interés en la pasada situación.

Ella no quiso contestar hasta que se estacionara bien.

-¿Y Bien?-presiono la menor.

-Hablamos largas horas, Hanabi.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto, con genuina emoción.

-No...- dijo ella.-¿Que es de lo que se puede hablar después de tropezar?-

Ino alzo la mano, como estudiante esperando contestar la pregunta de una maestra.

-Ahora no, Ino.- se quitó el cinturón de seguridad luego de eso.

-Y, ¿después que pasó?-pregunto la castaña.-¿Hasta ahí quedo todo?-

-No...- al ver que Hinata no hizo ademán de contestar, Ino tomo la palabra.-Nos invitaron a la fiesta sorpresa de un compañero, y pues resulta ser que el Uchiha Sasuke es amigo del que cumple.- emocionada termino el relato.

-Entonces, andan buscando vestidos para la fiesta.-dedujo la menor.

-No se si quiero ir.-dijo la Hyüga mayor.

-No empieces otra vez, Hinata.- se quejó abiertamente Ino.

-Es que no quiero ir, y mas aun si es con ese propósito.- comentó, dejando claramente que estaba incomoda con el tema.

-Pues ve para ir a disfrutar.- le aconsejó su hermana.-Si resulta ser que al chico le interesas, pues entonces no es algo que viene de ti, viene de él ¿no?-le hizo razonar.

-Bueno...si.- acepto la chica sin poder decir algo mas al respecto.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí, vamos de caza por buena ropa .-les dijo Ino a las hermanas, mostrando lo ansiosa que estaba por poner pie en las tiendas.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :3

Me alegra que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que anden con esos ánimos, :3

Ustedes si que son los mejores. :)

_kds: Muchas gracias por el comentario, por leer por todo :3 y por estar presente._

A los demás lectores, les agradeceré por MP. :D

¡Gracias por todo!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: **

Estuvieron un buen tiempo en las tiendas, discutiendo, comparando, comprando... En fin, Hinata nunca había tenido un día de compras como aquel. Incluso había descubierto que su hermana tenia una debilidad muy grande por la ropa, y que de vez en cuando asaltaba a Hiashi para ella poder irse de compras. Aunque tenia que aceptar que tenia muy buenos poderes de convencimiento, así que no se le hacia difícil la tarea de preguntarle por dinero a su padre. Además, de que la había convencido para que se comprara unas faldas cortas y pantalones cortos que estaban en liquidación para ella.

_'Es para el verano...' _Fue lo que le había dicho. Alegando que eran buenos, y estaban a buen precio, por que estaban fuera de temporada.

Sin duda pensaba en todo, por lo menos no era una chica compulsiva, sino que compraba a conciencia y mas si era bueno, bonito y barato.

-Oh...-exclamo emocionada la chica.-Sabes que hay una tienda donde venden unos vestidos hermosos.-Hanabi seguía caminando con una emocionada Ino cerca de ella. Sin duda ambas se llevaban de lo mas bien, aveces las discusiones de ellas solo incluían ropa y accesorios. Una vez participo en dicha conversación, por que estaban hablando de los zapatos. Y ella tenía una secreta debilidad por los zapatos.

-Que no sea algo tan lujoso.-le dijo Hinata a su hermana.

-¿Que? Claro que no...-le aseguro la menor a la mayor.-Son vestidos sencillos pero cuando llegas a una fiesta llamas la atención.-

-Me gusta la manera en como ella promociona cualquier tipo de prenda.-le susurro Ino.-Tienes una _'Fashion Gurú'_ en tu familia.- le guiño el ojo de manera cómplice a su propio comentario.

Ella solo asintió mientras se quedaba atrás; el olor a café llego a su nariz, ella sabía reconocer el olor de un buen café. Lo cual le parecía grandioso, necesitaba uno en estos días. Y mas ahora que estaba siendo zarandeada de allá por acá por descuentos y buenos precios de liquidación, mas si era liderado por las chicas con quien estaban ahora.

-¿Por que no tomamos un pequeño descanso?-pregunto ella.

-Me gusta la idea.- ya era hora de que Ino y ella estuvieran de acuerdo con algo.- Quiero un postre de fresas.- dijo sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Ok.-dijo un poco dura la pequeña chica.-Pero tú pagas.-le acuso a final.

Al final entraron a la cafetería, estaba tranquila, mas o menos con personas, pero así le gustaba el ambiente. Y mas a estas horas donde todos los chicos estaban en la escuela. Lugar donde se supone que este su hermana menor pero que de manera astuta se había excusado para ir de compras con ellas.

Tomaron una mesa en el segundo piso, que estaba incluso mas tranquilo; mientras esperaba a que alguien viniera a tomar su orden. Hanabi estaba haciendo muchos comentarios sobre los accesorios que había adquirido al final de una tienda allí, realmente no presto mucha atención hasta que ella sacó dichos accesorios. Unas pulseras parecidas con colgantes en plata, uno de color azul y el otro amarillo.

'Coloridos...' fue el primer pensamiento de Hinata sobre dicho adornos diseñados para la muñeca.

-Están muy lindos.-le dijo al final.

-¿Les gustan?-pregunto la castaña.

-¿Que no es de gustar? Se verían bien con un traje de verano.-comentó de forma concentrada la rubia.

-Exacto, y cuando consigas ese vestido. Quiero que la uses.- le dio la pulsera amarilla.

-Eres un sol, Hanabi-chan.-dijo agradecida Ino.

-Aquí esta la tuya, mi querida hermana.-le dijo a la otra.

Ella solo sonrió al recibir tal regalo, así que sin decir mucho fue a abrazarla. Tenía sin duda la mejor hermana del mundo. -Gracias, Hanabi-chan.-

La hermana menor frunció el ceño al oír ese apelativo, pero no fue por mucho.-Te lo dejo pasar, por que se que te emocionaste, pero recuerda que ya no soy una niña.- terminó con un mohín infantil. Ambas chicas rieron al ver eso; luego unos minutos después llego un camarero para pedir sus preferencias que el menú de ese local ofrecía.

* * *

Después de ese momento de relajación entre ellas, con olores de café y dulces. Platicaron, donde Ino expresaba lo mucho que le agradaba Konoha. Y que quizás, en un futuro se mudaría allí. Idea que a Hanabi le encantó, mas por el hecho de que tendría una compañera con la cual ir de compras. Ya con el estomago un poco lleno de su 'Cacería de Ropa' como le había bautizado Ino en un principio. Luego, comerían fuerte cuando fueran esa misma tarde con su padre a cenar.

-Bueno, ya vamos a la tienda de vestidos.- urgió un poco Hanabi, que al parecer estaba ansiosa.

-Ya vamos, pequeña fiera.-le dijo Ino a lo que se levantaban y tomaban sus cosas.

Hinata fue a pagar, a pesar de las insistencias de Ino de que ella podía pagar lo suyo, pero ella con un gesto amable le dijo que no importaba. Un poco derrotada, la rubia le dijo que ella sería la que daría la propina al chico. Cosa que Hinata aceptó, a lo que Hanabi esperaba por ambas junto a las bolsas. Momentos después las tres chicas, bajaban del segundo piso al primero.

La mayor de las Hyüga estaba arreglando el cambio recibido en uno de los bolsillos de su cartera, a lo que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, de que tanto su hermana y su amiga estaban a varios pasos más adelante que ella, y segundo, que al cruzar la puerta de aquella cafetería tropezó con una muchacha de cabello rojo, un poco alta. No fue muy fuerte el golpe, ella se disculpo dando buen uso de los modales inculcados.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo la desconocida.-¿Tú estas bien?-

-Sí...-ella sonrió para asegurarle con mas convicción su afirmativa respuesta. Miró a sus pies, por que andaba un poco avergonzada.

-Ey, Kai..-la chica frente ella miró hacia atrás.-Podías entrar,¿Sabes?- esa voz masculina le pareció familiar.

Llevaba por la curiosa lentitud, miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con su Ex. Suigetsu Hözuki.

-Hina...- hace tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre. Le parecía tan nostálgico, y tan desconocido a la vez.

-¿Se conocen?-la chica de cabello rojo, miraba ahora como se estaban dando las cosas entre ellos.

-Ella es...-el peliblanco habló solo para detenerse por unos momentos. La miró a ella, cerraba y abría la boca disimuladamente de vez en cuanto dejando salir su sonrisa nerviosa, esa que, al parecer no había cambiado y mas en situaciones incomodas.-Una antigua compañera.- le dijo él a ella mirándolo con esa única manera que solo ella conocía bien.

La había visto muchas veces cuando improvisaba una respuesta. La chica de cabello rojo sonrió, mientras comentaba tranquilamente algo trivial, pero ella no estaba mas que para sonreír de manera ausente. Ella sabía lo que Suigetsu hacía, evitaba una situación incomoda y por eso el que él la negara parecía una buena solución. No lo culpaba, tampoco estaba siendo una mentira. Pero le dolía, ella no siempre fue una "antigua compañera", después fueron amigos, y eventualmente tuvieron una relación seria hasta el punto de ser novios por un año.

-Fue bueno verte Hinata-san.- le dijo él, sacándola de esa ensoñación, con esa expresión tan ajena. Pero ella no iba a reclamar nada, aun con todo ese dolor traicionero que crecía en su interior, su naturaleza no le permitía mas que dejarlo pasar.

-Claro, igual a ti.-titubeó al pronunciar aquella frase. Para después caminar, y alejarse de la pareja. En un acto reflejo traicionero, vio como ellos se tomaban de las manos. Entonces, él había encontrado como olvidarle. Bien, por él. Quizás, lo que el buscaba en sus nuevas metas lo había conseguido. La sonrisa triste se le escapó de los labios. Y a veces lo que tu más quieres nunca pasa, y a veces lo que menos esperas eso pasa. Lo que mas quería, era poder ir a la universidad con él, y pasar tiempo con él.

Pero, claramente, sus caminos se habían separado. Y no podía no sentir algo de nostalgia, por él, por ella... por ellos como pareja. Él había seguido, bien. Entonces ella seguiría igual, no podía hacer nada más que desearle que le fuera genial en su vida.

-Hinata, ¿por que lloras?-la vio de lejos su amiga rubia, que rápidamente se acerco a ella al ver su rostro afectado. Ella sorprendida por la pregunta, y bajo la mirada preocupada de la Yamanaka, ella se limpió su mejilla izquierda donde claramente la sintió húmeda. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella bajando la voz acercándose a ella pendiente a cualquier cosa que ella fuera a decir.

Fue en ese momento que esas pocas lagrimas que dio, fueran las ultimas que realmente marcaban el cierre de esa etapa de su vida, de su primer amor, y esas memorias pasaron a una caja de recuerdos. Se resignó realmente. Y verlo avanzar a él, le dio motivación para ella poder seguir adelante en su propio camino. Miró hacia atrás, aquella cafetería donde vio todo como realmente era. La chica y él estaban compartiendo una malteada. Se le veía feliz, y ella también lo estaba, por él.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella sonriendo. Por que de verdad, lo sentía. Sentía un renacimiento por parte de ella. Y se alegraba de que las cosas se hubieran dado de esa manera.

Ino sonrió, contagiándose por esa felicidad que ella irradiaba en esos momentos.-Hanabi, nos espera en la tienda. Encontró unos lindos vestidos para ti.- le avisó ella. Era una silenciosa invitación.

-Vamos.-fue todo lo que dijo Hinata, irradiaba mas emoción que una vez en el principio. Ahora sí estaba emocionada por esta visita el centro comercial.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Pues me parece bien que les haya gustado el capítulo. ya que lo hice mucho amor para ustedes. Gracias por que el hecho de leer. :)

_kds: El capítulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior, así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

Saben que siempre estaré agradecida con todo lo que hagan por mi. :) Siempre pueden pasar por mi perfil a leer mis demás proyectos.

´Construyendo Nuestro Felices Por Siempre´ El cap. esta cerca. Así que pronto lo tendrán.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo. :D

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	9. Capítulo IX

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo IX:**

Esa misma tarde, compraron los vestidos. Hanabi, pensó que las oraciones que había hecho en el templo habían resultado. Y hoy si que tenían un día de suerte, muchos vestidos, zapatos, y las sortijas. Esas era su más grande debilidad. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyüga, las chicas estaban con muchas bolsas tantas eran que Hiashi se preocupó sinceramente por su cuenta bancaria, pero solo fue por un segundo.

Durante la cena, el patriarca nunca había pasado una comida tan escandalosa como aquella; Ino, era sin duda una chica alegre. Que le encantaba hablar, cosa a lo que Hinata estaba muy acostumbrada. Él esperaba sinceramente que esas manías de la rubia no se le pegaran tanto a su hija mayor; pero la verdad que su hija mayor no resultó ser la víctima. Sino su hija menor Hanabi, se había liberado dejando salir una personalidad muy excéntrica. Y ella poco le importaba las miradas que su progenitor le daba, ella estaba muy divertida por ello. Al final, los cuatro, junto con una discreta servidumbre se habían divertido con la llegada de la rubia.

Fue un fin de semana que todos recordarían y esperaban que se repetiría. Ese domingo por la tarde. La menor de las Hyüga's estaba instándoles a las chicas que tenían que volver, para poder disfrutar de otro día de compras como aquel. Ya en ese poco tiempo, habían desarrollado chistes internos y todo. Las cosas se vieron de una manera tan especial, que de un momento a otro Ino, en ese fin de semana, dejo de ser una Yamanaka para convertirse en una mas de la familia Hyüga. Y a ella no le incomodaba, mas bien le agradaba que así fuera.

-Nos vemos, 'Mr. Serious'-se despidió Ino de su padre mientras le sonreía amablemente. Ino había bautizado al patriarca de su familia, despues de casi dos días convivir con ellos. Entonces vino con un nombre que según ella le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Cosa que era cierto, pero ella, como hija, no se lo admitiría a su padre.

Rodó los ojos sin remordimiento alguno Hiashi, por escuchar por milésima vez ese mote durante el fin de semana. Pero, con todo y eso, estuvo a punto de sentirse nostálgico. A punto; pero como quiera fue amable y la despidió con la mano, a lo que se montaba en el auto.

-Dejé unas tartas de fresa en la nevera.-le avisó a su hermana y a su padre. Sabía que era el postre favorito de Hiashi.

-¡Yo ayudé!-le gritó desde la ventana del auto la Yamanaka. Que estaba sonriente, sin duda le pareció uno de los mejores fin de semana que había vivido.

-Esa niña..-masculló con fingido rencor el hombre.-Espero que no se te pegue nada de ella.-

Hinata se echó a reír.-No te preocupes padre, es solo una amiga. No una plaga.- le comentó.

-Menos mal...-dijo.

-Pórtense bien.-les dijo a ambos, mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.-Cuídate, padre.- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo rápido a su progenitor.

-Lo digo en serio...-le susurró.

-Yo tambien, Otto-san.-lo miró convincente.-Yo también.-

Con eso, fue hasta su auto para empezar a conducir hacia la universidad. No querían llegar tan de noche.

-Tienes una linda familia.-dijo la rubia.-Gracias por invitarme a pasar tiempo con ellos.-fue lo que dijo Ino, después de unos minutos alejados de la casa Hyüga.

-Gracias.-dijo Hinata agradecida.-A ellos les agradaste mucho, lo que pasa es que no son muy buenos al demostrar afecto.-dijo.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo, pero lamento mucho lo de tu madre.-le dijo calladamente, como si voz presintiera lo delicado de ese tema.

-No te preocupes, fue hace un tiempo ya.-tenía los ojos puestos en la carretera, pero la rubia sabía que le estaba prestando atención y no estaba haciendo ademán alguno para ignorarla.

-Era hermosa.- le dijo ella.-Ustedes eran las mismas, como dos gotitas.- dijo de manera simpática.

Hinata rió en respuesta, a pesar de que se lo habían dicho, siempre era bueno para ella el que le dijeran eso. Le encantaba la idea de ser una persona como su madre. Gentil, cariñosa, y amable. Uno de sus mayores orgullos era parecerse a ella. Y cuando se lo mencionaban sentía una sensación hermosa.

-La próxima vez que tomemos un buen fin de semana para estar de vacaciones será en mi casa.-dijo la rubia emocionada, haciendo planes imaginarios sobre como pasarían el tiempo cuando llegara ese tiempo de ir a ver la casa de la Yamanaka.-Te va a encantar, pero tenemos que esperar hasta marzo o abril... las flores son hermosas, y los inviernos son largos...-

Y por el resto del camino, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas. De la futura visita que harían en las Montañas del Cerezo; el hogar de Ino. Cosa que la emocionaba mucho. Se puede decir que, a pesar de el inconveniente con Suigetsu, fue un fin de semana memorable.

* * *

Volvieron a retomar sus clases, terminando trabajos asignados por los profesores, y divirtiéndose con los debates de la clase en Historia Occidental. En la electiva de humanidades, Hinata hizo una buena presentación, que le tomó dos días en vela, sobre las sirenas. Él profesor la felicitó abiertamente por esa investigación. Y ella no podía estar más contenta con los resultados.

Ino, había tenido ciertas dificultades. Primero, por que en la clase de arquitectura no había obtenido la nota que esperaba en un trabajo, y hacía todo lo posible por sacar buenas calificaciones para enmendar aquel desliz. Y cuando se concentró tanto en aquello, poco a poco estaba empezando mostrar interés vacío por las otras materias, lo cuál era peligroso. Hinata tuvo que intervenir, cuando le dijo que hicieran el trabajo de la clase de Mercadeo juntas. Trabajo que Ino había olvidado totalmente.

La Hyüga aprovechó tal momento para hablar con ella, y decirle lo que estaba notando. Se le hizo un poco complicado por que temía que ella lo tomara a mal. Pero de nueva cuenta Ino la sorprendió cuando le abrazó, agradeciéndole por ser buena amiga y que se preocupara por ella de manera genuina. Luego de eso, ambas volvieron con fuerzas renovadas para apoyarse mutuamente. Cuando Hinata se quedaba hasta tarde con un trabajo, la rubia dejaba el café hecho, o bebidas energizantes en la nevera, para que su compañera pudiera terminar con las energías necesarias el trabajo. O cuando la rubia, tenía sus momentos de desánimos. Sobretodo cuando se enteró que Sai estaba tonteando con una muchacha de la facultad de Medicina, Hinata llevó a Ino al cine para que se distrajera.

Su lazo era cada vez más estrecho, y cuando necesitaban un apoyo, una ayuda, o simplemente una taza de café, ahí estaban la una para la otra.

-Oye, Hina.- salió del cuarto de baño la rubia.-¿Estas ocupada? ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-preguntó ella.

La chica que estaba limpiando la cocina,contestó.-Claro, dime.-

-Necesito unas toallas sanitarias.- dijo ella con un inusual rosado en sus mejillas.

-Oh.- era ese momento del mes, por eso ella estaba apenada. -Esta bien, puedo ir.- se dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera, y se lo ponía en su bolsillo trasero.

-Espera, si quieres toma el dinero que esta sobre mi escritorio.-dijo Ino, insistiendo.

-No te preocupes, creo que la semana que viene me toca, así que corre por mi cuenta.-informó la Hyüga.

-¡Eres un sol! Te pagaré un helado.-dijo la Yamanaka.-Regresa pronto, no quiero dejar a mi cita esperando más de lo necesario.-

Ino Yamanaka solo estuvo en depresión por unos pocos días. Luego de eso, se dio el lujo de darle un chance a los chicos que la invitaban a salir.

-No te preocupes, llegaré pronto.- le prometió, y de una vez salió hacia la tienda mas cercana.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Ya esta el capítulo Listo para que ustedes le den su visto bueno. Muchas gracias a:

_marhitsugaya, Nana _

Es honor para mi que ambas les agrade la historia. :D

¡A los demás saben que los amo!

Próxima Actualización: J_ueves, 24 de Julio _

_Muchas gracias por todo_

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	10. Capítulo X

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo X:**

Una vez entrando en el local, buscó con la mirada lo que buscaba. Caminó hasta allá, solo para detenerse y darse cuenta de que no sabía cual era la marca que su compañera de cuarto usaba para esas 'situaciones'. Entonces, se quedó mirando por unos minutos. Tenía que hacer una elección rápida, por que Ino lo esperaba con ansias, ya que tenía un lugar a donde ir.

-¿Cuál es la mejor?- murmuraba para sí misma.

Al final decidió tomar una que estaba cerca de los preservativos. Detalle que al ver hizo que se sonrojara; no era que iba a negar su existencia. Pero ella era muy pudorosa. Así que mientras se dirigía a pagar, recordó que necesitaba algunos alimentos para poder sobrevivir el resto de la semana. Después se encargaría de hacer una gran lista para ir al mercado a comprar lo que demás que necesitaban.

Tomó un pasillo para buscar unas galletas de chocolate; eran sus favoritas. Cuando las tuvo en la mano, fue después a buscar unas gaseosas de uva, y eventualmente café. Últimamente lo necesitaba para sobrevivir sus horas de estudios que cada vez eran mucho mas retadoras y la dejaban exhausta.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba lo que ella buscaba. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar; Uchiha Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Lo miró de soslayo, para después encontrar lo que ella de no darle importancia al asunto de que el pelinegro, con el cual su amiga le molestaba, estaba cerca de ella. Cualquiera podía decir algo y escucharse.

Pero ella no se atrevía a hablar, y si lo hacía. ¿De que seguramente ellos hablarían? ¿De la harina de café? Hasta a ella le parecía un tema muy aburrido para hablar. Ademas, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Tomó lo que buscaba, y de solo mirar el reloj de su muñeca, sabía que debía de apresurarse. Una chica como Ino podía tener un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento, y ella no quería ser la responsable.

Con eso en mente se dirigió hacia la área de pagar por lo escogido.

-Oye, Hyüga...- la voz en su espalda le sobresaltó.-¿Desde cuando eres tan descortés?-habló.

La chica se volteó para mirar a quien le había hablado. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que era el Uchiha.

-¿Disculpe?-murmuro ella de manera cohibida.

Escuchó como chasqueó la lengua.-Me viste y ni siquiera saludaste.- le aclaró. Se lo dijo de manera impasible como si no le importara, claro todo para no dar la idea equivocada de que se molestó por que ella no reparó en dedicarle un saludo.

Ella se sonrojó.-Lo siento mucho.- dijo ella.-Uchiha-san..-

-Hmp.-dijo él.-Te toca.- le avisó al él mirar sobre su hombro y decirle que era su turno para pagar.

Ella puso todo sobre le mostrador, para después esperar unos minutos para después pagar.

-Hasta luego.-fue todo lo que dijo la chica al pasar por el lado del chico.

Aun sin darse cuenta ella, unos pares de ojos oscuros le seguían hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Nunca había escuchado a Ino pronunciar un grito de alivio por verla llegar. Tan pronto la vió con su maquillaje puesto y todo, le abrazó con una fuerza sorprendente.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.- exclamó la rubia metiéndose al baño, a lo que ella se disponía a prepararse una merienda.

Ino salió para sentarse en la mesa donde daba su vista directamente hacia la cocina.-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien sola?-

-Claro que sí, no tengo cinco, Ino.- le dijo ella bromeando, abriendo el refrigerador.

-¿Sabes que creo? Que deberías salir...-comentó la rubia pensativa.

-¿Por que?-pregunto Hinata.-Me encuentro perfectamente quedándome los jueves por la noche viendo televisión, o haciendo otra cosa.-

-Se que te gusta, no te estoy juzgando por ello...-explicó la Yamanaka.-Es que de verdad, pienso que deberías intentarlo...-

-Lo dices con buena intención Ino, lo sé.- le tranquilizó antes de que empezara a hablar demasiado en un ataque de ansiedad.-Pero me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo...-

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba como Hinata cortaba la zanahoria en delgados palitos, preparándose su merienda. Ella no pensaba que el tema había quedado zanjado, Ino siempre hacía cuando estaba indagando, sus ojos azules le seguían cada movimiento, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la rubia volviese a hablar después de analizar las cosas mejor; y eso lo sabía Hinata.

Fue que ella volvió a hablar cuando la Hyüga tomó el arroz para empezar el procedimiento de crear el sushi.

-Nunca me dijiste por que llorabas.- habló ella.

Hinata miró en respuesta.

-Cuando estábamos en Konoha y te esperábamos fuera de la cafetería.- la rubia miro la reacción en el rostro de marfil de su compañera de cuarto.-Quise darte tu espacio, pero siempre estuve curiosa al respecto..- dio una sonrisa nerviosa.-Bueno, ya sabes como soy.-

Hinata se enjuagó las manos, tenía la mirada fija en la comida. -Me encontré con mi primer amor.-

Vió como los ojos azules se abrieron en respuesta.-Entonces, tuviste un novio.- dijo ella emocionada por la nueva información.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa discreta.

-¡Dime todo!- puso las manos en su mentón esperando la historia.

-Empezamos en nuestro ultimo año de secundaria, nos fuimos acercando hasta que desarrolle sentimientos, y él los correspondía.- dijo ella.

-Así es que es bueno.- comentó su compañera.- Y, ¿que mas?-

-Pues estuvimos como nueve meses juntos..- dijo ella su sonrisa decaía gradualmente.

Ino vio aquello y se alarmó un poco.-¿Y que pasó?- preguntó calladamente.

-Quería tener relaciones.- dijo ella.-Pero le dije que no estaba preparada...- suspiró.-Al día siguiente, me dijo que nuestras metas ya no coincidían y era mejor que me dejara ir.- terminó el relato, se quedó quieta.

No estaba llorando, ya todo eso había quedado atrás, pero aveces dolía un poco; aun así pensaba que las cosas se dieron de esa manera por que debían de ser así, Suigetsu y ella estaban destinados a conocerse, pero no a estar juntos, lo había entendido. Y poco a poco, ella estaba saliendo adelante, ya no lo extrañaba, pero de que él estaba ahí como recuerdo, era algo que sin duda no se podía quitar.

-Que hijo de puta.- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Ino.

-No digas eso, por favor.-murmuro.

-Es que es un autentico hijo de puta.- dijo la Yamanaka.-Aunque mejor para ti, no puedes tener a alguien que sea inferior a ti.-

Ella solo se alzó de hombros, puso el arroz encima de la alga, concentrada en terminar su merienda.

-Sabes Hinata, eres admirable.- dijo Ino.-Eres fuerte.-

-¿Por que lo dices, Ino?- preguntó ella frunciendo las cejas.

-Por que me hubiera gustado tener la fortaleza que tú, cuando pasé por una situación parecida.-

Hinata se mantuvo callada esperando a que ella ahora hablara.

-Era un poco inmadura, mi novio pidió tener relaciones. Y a pesar de que sabía que no me hallaba preparada lo hice.- dijo ella como si contarlo pareciera lo más normal del mundo.-No fue tan bueno, recuerdo que fue un asco.- rió ella.-Ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que hacíamos.-

Ella era buena escuchando, y eso fue lo que siguió haciendo parando totalmente con su tarea.

-Él y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos.- terminó así para soltar un suspiro.-Me pregunto cuando llegara este anormal.- miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata terminó de enrollar, para tomar el cuchillo y empezar a cortar el sushi. Minutos después, Ino buscaba su lápiz labial, mientras tecleaba en su celular. Ella al ver que lo había dejado en el baño de lo puso, mientras se escuchaba de fondo como Hinata terminaba de limpiar los utensilios para preparar su comida.

-¡Llegó!- exclamó Ino segundo después que se escuchara el golpe de alguien tocando la puerta.-Deséame suerte.-chilló de emoción al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga de manera rápida.

Después de eso, Ino desapareció por la puerta y ella se quedó sola. Dejó la cocina limpia; mientras se concentraba en la conversación que se dejó llevar a cabo. ¿Ella era fuerte? Nunca se había considerado de esa manera. Se conocía lo suficiente para que ese adjetivo no la describiera, terminaba por pensar en muchas cosas. Sabía lo que era capaz de pasar, y con mucha razón no pensaba que era fuerte.

Sabía que tenía un problema serio con su autoestima, pero mas de ella misma no podía pensar. Lo que había pasado con Suigetsu no la había denigrado. Quizás en algún momento tenía que pasar, y por otro lado, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Por que ella quería vivir, quería ser alguien. Poder lograr sus metas y tener un buen futuro, casarse, tener hijos...

Sonrió, puede que ella vea por es fuerte. Pero, ¿sera así siempre? Esperaba que sí.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Y Hinata miró extrañada. ¿Se le habría quedado algo a Ino?

'_Pero ella tenía la llave...'_ se dijo. '_A menos que fuese una visita..' _

Cuando abrió se encontró con una sonriente Tenten.

-¡Hola!- saludó ella.

-Ino me dijo que pasarías la noche sola. Así que te vine a dar compañía.- entró al apartamento, con una pizza en mano, y películas en la otra.

Hinata sonrió; Ino sin duda era una buena amiga.- Supongo que pizza y sushi es una buena combinación con un maratón de películas románticas.- bromeó.

-Aparentemente sí.- rió la castaña.

Ambas se acomodaron en el sofá, decidiendo pasar un buen momento juntas. Ino, le había hecho planes, mejor compañera de cuarto no podía tener. Ademas de que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Tenten, otra de sus buenas amigas.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo publique lo mas rápido que pude. Muchas gracias por todo.

_Nana: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Eres una dulzura de persona. _

A los demás también les agradezco de corazón. :D

Algunos de mis lectores pasaron por mi reciente One Shot _Julio 23_

Fue en honor al cumpleaños de Sasuke. Quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de leer les agradezco de nueva cuenta.

_Magiu & kds: A ambas, se merecen lo mejor, muchas gracias por el ánimo que les trajo el Fic. Me alegra saber que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad al One-Shot. _

Saben que siempre trato de ser agradecida, la oportunidad que ustedes me dan vale mucho para mí. :D

_Próxima Actualización: Julio 27 _

Espero saber de ustedes ese día. Recuerden:

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XI:**

Era Viernes de Fiesta, o como Ino le había llamado. Y esta última había estado como una loca buscando cosas alrededor del apartamento. Revolviendo y no encontraron los objetos que estaban frente a sus narices. Mas sin embargo, Hinata estaba impasible, como si nada le alterase, envolviendo los regalos que ellas les había comprado para Namikaze Naruto. El cumpleañero.

-¡No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado por mucho tiempo!- le gritaba aun Ino después de media hora de contarle que se había encontrado con Uchiha-san. -Y eso que estuvimos hablando en la cocina por un tiempo antes de que el imbécil de Kotaru me fuera a buscar para la cita.-

Kotaru Imiyi.. el chico con quien Ino tuvo una sola cita. Y ese individuo había querido pasarse de listo con ella. Menos mal que su rubia amiga, siempre llevaba _'Pepper Spray'_ en su bolso. Ocurriría una tragedia de lo contrario... o eso fue lo que dijo ella. Luego después, Ino estaba tan emocionada con la fiesta que se le había olvidado el desastre de cita que tuvo hace dos noches.

Mientras se ponía una mascarilla, ella seguía cantando las canciones de la radio. Y así sucesivamente hasta que, nuevamente, el tema de Sasuke Uchiha salía a la luz. Justo en ese momento Hinata, de manera despreocupada, le había dicho que se lo había comprado cuando fue a hacerle el favor a ella. Y desde entonces la rubia no se ha callado al respecto.

-No salía el tema.- fue lo que le dijo la Hyüga con simpleza. Puso un adhesivo en una esquina del papel de regalo.

Ino caminaba alrededor de ella como si no se pudiese creerse aquello.-¿Y que te dijo?- hasta ella pudo notar la ansiedad con que la rubia le preguntaba aquello.

Hinata ya tenía la mitad del regalo envuelto cuando escuchó aquello.-No mucho...-dijo. La mirada azulada de Ino se clavó en ella como si la estuviera presionando.- Solo nos saludamos...- dijo ella para la tranquilidad del alma atormentada de su compañera.

-¿Y ya?- dijo. -¿Mas nada?-

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza mientras cortaba otro pedazo de adhesivo. -No recuerdo mucho, Ino.-

-¿¡Cómo que no recuerdas?!- saltó un poco cuando escuchó, lo que parecía ser, una desgarradora pregunta.-Si yo hubiese ido a comprarle a mi mejor amiga unas toallas sanitarias, y me encontrara con Sasuke Uchiha hubiese recordado hasta los respiros que tomé para llevar a cabo esa conversación.-

Hinata tomó la libertad de rodear los ojos, a veces Ino podía ser una exagerada en cuanto algunas cosas. Terminó de envolver el primer regalo. Para tomar el papel amarillo para medirlo. Su compañera de cuarto se dirigió al baño, dejando la puerta abierta con claras intenciones de que esa conversación aún no había acabado. -¿Y sabes que hubiese hecho después de eso?- preguntó ella mientras tomaba unas lociones.

-¿Que?-preguntó ella a su vez para cumplir con la idea que tenía la Yamanaka en su mente.

-Le hubiese contando a mi fiel y querida compañera de cuarto.- le acusó en una indirecta.

La Hyüga ocultó una pequeña risa. Ya la veía. Ella era así, una chica con mucho carisma, y que hacía una novela de todo.

-Lo siento. ¿si?- le comentó ella, dejando el segundo regalo envuelto a mitad para mirarla.-Si quieres prometo que las veces que me lo encuentre, por mas aburrida que sea la conversación, te lo contaré.-le dijo mitad en serio, mitad sarcástica.

-Bueno...- escuchó como la rubia. La mascarilla se había ido.-No hay que llegar a esos extremos, Hina.- dijo.- Ademas, eso no es lo mas interesante que pueda pasar. Pero si importa lo que pase hoy.- celebró ella.-Y yo... estaré cerca para ver lo que pasa entre ustedes.- sonrió como una niña pequeña dispuesta a cumplir su travesura personal.

Terminó de envolver los regalos, y los puso en un lugar accesible para cuando los viera sería sencillo de llevar. Se dedicó a recoger los pequeños desastres que dejó alrededor de la sala. Y luego de eso, bajo el grito de Ino. Se fue ella misma a prepararse. Encima de su cama estaba el vestido rojo que su hermana menor había hecho que comprara. Le gustaba el diseño, a pesar de que el color era muy llamativo. Era apretado en el torso de manera discreta y suelto, aunque un poco ía decidido llevarse una chaqueta de color negra solo si hacía mucho frío, ya que su vestimenta hacía sus hombros quedaran desnudos.

Sin embargo, se alegraba de que su hermana le hubiese ayudado, sin duda era la mejor en esas situaciones. Y lograr encontrar un vestido que le quedara bien,y la hiciese sentir cómoda. Sin duda se merecía un premio. Lo mismo había hecho con Ino, que le recomendó que se comprara uno amarillo con botones en el centro. Decisión acertada por que era tan llamativo como ella. Aunque Hinata estuvo pensando que aquello lo hizo solo para que la Yanaka estuviese obligada a ponerse el brazalete que le regaló cuando estaban de visita en Konoha. Tocó el suyo de manera instintiva; nunca se quitaba ese brazalete a menos que se para bañarse. Le hacía sentirse cerca de su hermana menor.

Tan pronto Ino salió del baño para empezar con su propio maquillaje. Ella buscó su utensilios necesarios para irse a dar un baño con agua tibia. No estaba nerviosa por hoy, aunque era consciente de que era su primera fiesta desde que había ingresado a la Universidad.

Se había esforzado tanto que ni tiempo a celebrar tenía, pero esta vez si podría pasar un buen rato, Ino iba, y tenía entendido que su amiga Tenten también, algunos de sus compañeros también irían así que no todo estaba destinado a terminal mal. Mientras se duchaba podía escuchar a Ino cantar al son de la radio. Rió de manera silenciosa, solo esperaba que no hubiese karaoke en aquella fiesta.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Dios Mío solos unos poquitos capítulos mas y esto acaba. T.T Y tanto que me encantó hacer este Fic. ¡No se asusten! No todo termina en la fiesta como un tipo de final abierto. (Lo pensé n.n") Pero no lo haré, por que tengo este final que se que les gustara mis corazonadas me lo dicen.

¡Ya pasamos de los 50 Reviews!

_angel maria 15: Babe! Felicidades Fuiste el 50 & el 55 xD ¡Golpe de Suerte Querida! Como Premio Puedo hacer un One-Shot SasuHina con la trama de lo que tu quieras. ;) _

En serio que muchas gracias, a principio a casi nadie le gustaba el Fic pero a medida que iba poniendo mas y mas capítulo Los Reviews Crecieron así de repente, y las entradas y las visitas. Wow.. De solo acordarme se me paran lo pelos c': A todo los lectores anónimos y con cuentas. Gracias por hacerme feliz, de igual manera a los que siempre comentan para completar el orgullo que siento por tener a lectores tan grandiosos como ustedes. :'D

_Próxima Actualización: Julio 30_

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XII:**

Ella era una chica que no le gustaba mucho las multitudes, o los ruidos extremadamente alto, con ello se refería a las vibraciones que tenían un alto voltaje para explotar los tímpanos. Por eso antes de que ella pasara por el umbral donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, ellas pudieron identificar en que área del edificio donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración. Su compañera estaba súper emocionada, Tenten las había encontrado en el camino, y a pesar de que no estaba casi saltando en sus pasos como Ino, estaba con una expresión que reflejaba lo mucho que quería pasar un buen rato entre baile, música, personas, y comida.

¿Y ella?

No era como si estuviese ansiosa, o nerviosa. Quizás ella no sabía que pensar, o sentir. En todo caso, la situación podía ser, hasta cierto punto, emocionante. Sin embargo, ¿Lo era realmente? No tenía mucho que decir de aquello. La música pegajosa, la cerveza que estaba en su mano casi sin probar, Ino se había mantenido a su lado, pero se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo sería así. Aunque la noche parecía ser de esa manera, su mas sincero deseo era que no pasaran unas cosas dramáticas. Creo que a veces pedía

Tenten parecía conocer a la mayoría de las personas que allí se hallaban y hacía un rato que se había perdido entre las diferentes conversaciones que le daban. Le parecía bien que su compañera se quedara hablando con todo el que quisiera. Después de todo ella parecía ensancharse de lo mas bien. Ambas, Hinata y Ino, estaban caminando adentrándose mas a ese apartamento, era normal chocar con los cuerpos de las personas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo su amiga a un rubio muy conocido, este tenía una gran sonrisa tanto que resaltaban los ojos azules del chico. Ella se sintió por un momento deslumbrada, pero era mas por atractivo que por otra cosa. No era muy común ver en Japón a un rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada. Sin duda era guapo.

-Ey, Gracias.- comentó amablemente.- También les agradezco por venir, Hinata-chan.-esta vez se dirigió de esa manera.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- titubeo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Oh...- el chico frente a ella se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso.-Eres muy conocida.- fue todo lo que le dijo, con una sonrisa se alejó para saludar a otra persona que lo felicitó.

Sintió los ojos de Ino sobre ella, quien posiblemente estaba pensando en lo que quería decir ese rubio al decir que ella era _..Muy Conocida. _Todo era muy confuso, en ese instante tenía ganas de preguntar que él quería decir con aquello. Pero estaba aun impactada por ese reciente suceso que hasta parpadear se le hizo un esfuerzo.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó ella con esa emoción tan característica de Ino.- ¡Eres popular!- habló.-Seguramente sea por tus ojos, tan lindos y raros.- le tomó los pómulos.-Es que quien no hablaría de ti, tan linda, tan pura...- ya ella estaba hablando tal madre con su hija, con mucho orgullo.

-Ino-chan..-ya estaba un poco apenada por las acciones de la rubia.

-Oh...- la soltó del gracioso agarre.-Lo siento.- sonrió de manera nerviosa.-Pensé que eran ideas mías pero habían muchas chicos que te miraban mientras caminábamos hacia acá.- los ojos brillaban de la emoción.-Quizás fue por ti que nos invitaron a esta fiesta.- dijo en pose pensativa.

-Pero, Ino-chan es muy linda.-dijo ella no entendiendo aquello sobre que era popular; ni siquiera había podido asimilar el comentario del chico Namikaze. Entonces las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor no era por el olor de alcohol que había.

-Eres tan modesta...- dijo ella.-Seguramente debo tener un no tan conocido club de fanáticos.- dijo ella.-Aunque aquí muchos te tienen en la mira, pero me sorprende que no se te haya acercado nadie.-

A ella le alegraba que nadie se le acercara, ya tenía bastante con saber que las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora no era algo que se esperaba.

-Ya se supone que debes tener unos cuantos chicos pidiendo salir contigo.- le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta.

Era Ino al fin y al cabo, sin duda era parte de ella el ser expresiva y tomarse de manera ligera cualquier tema. Quizás la manera en la que ella veían las cosas eran distintas, pero en la amistad se llevaban bien a pesar de no tener casi nada en común. Por eso sonreía cuando ella le hacía ese tipo de comentarios para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Vamos toma de ese vaso, te esperan por lo menos cuatro más.-bromeó la rubia pasandole un brazo por el hombro, caminando, ambas, hacia algún extremo de la habitación, esperando poder pasarlo bien.

* * *

Tal como ella supuso Ino se había alejado de ella; no le molestaba, sabía que eso iba a pasar por que una vez que su compañera de cuarto tomaba confianza esa chica se desenvolvía de una manera que la hacía resaltar y ser el centro de atención. Era bueno para ella, aunque sabía que una rubia despampanante como ella no iba a quedar por mucho tiempo ignorada. Por eso, encontró un poco cómico que su amiga fuera el centro de un grupo de chicos. Había visto unos minutos atrás a una animada Tenten bailando con unas compañera y uno que otro chico.

Sin duda ese parecía ser su ambiente, y se divertía un poco al pensar en como se la puede pasar bien de muchas maneras. Por eso, ella buscaba su sitio para poder ella desenvolverse, no de igual manera que sus amigas. Pero sin duda de una manera que ella pudiera ser ella misma. Alejarse de esa atmosfera pesada por un tiempo sonaba mas ella que quedarse bailando, alzando la voz por encima de la música, o beber.

Tan pronto salió hacía el balcón, el vaso que tenía desde hace media hora fue echado hacia una planta que parecía estar en deplorable estado.

-¿Cansada de beber, Hyüga?-

Saltó ante la impresión de que escuchar esa voz repentina, volteó para encontrarse con el mismo chico con quien últimamente tropezaba a lo largo de su vida.

Con esos ojos negros y penetrantes, la observaban de esa manera que ella no podía descifrar. Él no hacía ademan para acercarse; estaba al extremo del balcón. Ellos solos compartiendo ese lugar, de momento ella se tornó nerviosa. La música de fondo era lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos, y ella agradecía ello por que estaba segura que de lo contrario, el chico escucharía como ella pasaba saliva por su garganta para tomar fuerzas y hablarle.

-Uchiha-kun.- mencionó el nombre, esperando a que ella lo tomara a forma de saludo.-Yo...-empezó a titubear, el vaso vacío entre sus manos le recordaba que tenia que explicar su reciente reacción.-Lo siento...-

-Como sea, no es como si uno de nosotros fuera jardinero.- miró hacia el frente. El silencio tomó posesión de ellos y de ese momento.

No era que se pusiera nerviosa, bueno eso era mentira, por que si lo estaba. Sin embargo, el frío de otoño era algo fresco aun con la chaqueta no le daba el calor suficiente, por eso Sasuke notó que ella tenía un poco de frío al ver con un movimiento discreto cruzaba sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho.

-Toma.- le lanzó su propia chaqueta el chico, esta prenda cayó encima de su cara.

-¿Eh?-ella estaba impactada ante aquello, todo había sido tan rápido e inesperado.

-Solo póntela.-le urgió.

-Uchiha-kun...-habló solo para mencionarle que no era necesario, además de que pasaría con él si no tenía su chaqueta, y que no quería que tomara una enfermedad por su culpa.

-Es de mala educación preguntar lo que las personas hacen por ti, solo ponte la chaqueta y ya.-le dijo el chico como último.

Y eso bastó para que ella siguiera su orden. El olor masculino del Uchiha llegó a sus fosas nasales, le recordaba al olor a menta.-Gracias.-

-Hmp.-fue la contestación de él.-No recordara que fueras tan terca, Hyüga.- le comentó él chico.

-Ni yo que fueras tan mandón.- murmuró mas para sí que para él, pero de cualquier manera eso hizo reír al chico.

-Eres rara.-le dijo.-El más raro de los enigmas.-

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-No dije que fuera malo, no seas sensitiva.- habló el chico.

-Uchiha-kun...- habló ella.

-Hyüga..-dijo.-Tuteémonos.- le dijo con un mensaje escondido.

Ella fue en respuesta abrió los ojos.

-Es raro que alguien me llame por mi apellido en Universidad.- le dijo en forma de indirecta.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-san.- murmuró ella.

-Y no te disculpes tanto...-dijo a modo de irritado.-Hinata.-

Se sorprendió nuevamente al ver como el chico había dicho aquello, mirando hacia el frente como si nunca pasara algo, y al mismo tiempo sí. Era bueno, a su manera. Se podía decir que ese acercamiento con él le agradaba, se preocupaba a su manera; la gran chaqueta sobre sus hombros solo lo compraba.

Sonrió de manera inevitable.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Me alegra saber que hasta ahora les haya gustado este capítulo. Como prometí, esto es lo que pasó en la fiesta.

Por favor, admitan que gritaron emocionadas

¡Yo lo hice! Él capítulo que viene promete ser interesante

I Swear. More SasuHina para ustedes mis amados lectores.

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 2_

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XIII:**

Sábado a medio día, unas chicas se había levantado después de una fiesta de cumpleaños que acabó con ellas. Mas sin embargo, tanto la castaña, como la rubia y la pelinegra, se levantaron para cocinar y hablar del famoso suceso que ocurrió ayer. El comunicarse entre ellas no era una acción hecha solo por Ino y Tenten que no paraban de hablar al respecto. La primera diciendo que era la mejor fiesta a la cual había asistido y la segunda alegando que era la celebración que a la Universidad le hacía falta en temporadas. Hinata las observaba desde el mostrador de la cocina donde ella batía los huevos; uno de los procedimientos para un desayuno fuerte que claramente necesitaban todas.

-Y bien Hinata...-empezó Tenten.-¿Como encontraste la fiesta?-

-Estuvo bien.- dijo ella mientras seguía concentrada en lo suyo. A lo que escuchaba a Ino decir que fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

-¿Nada interesante?- volvió intentar la castaña para poder preguntarle a Hinata algo más al respecto.

Aquella pregunta la tomó un poco desprevenida, inevitablemente pensó en el encuentro que tuvo con Sasuke Uchiha y la forma en que le había hablado tan directamente. El sonrosado se mostró por sus mejillas, al tiempo que ella negaba suavemente.

Ambas, Ino y Hinata, se miraron. Así que buscando un poco mas de información. Se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¿Estas segura, querida?- le preguntó Ino de forma quisquillosa.-Te pusiste rosada de pronto.-

Nuevamente fueron testigos del creciente sonrojo de la chica Hyüga quien tocó una de sus mejillas para confirmar que estaba un poco caliente. -Yo..-

-¿Hay algo que nos quieres contar?-preguntó curiosa Ino.

La pelinegra negó lentamente mientras volvía a hacer los suyo.

-Por cierto, en la fiesta te desapareciste por un tiempo.- objetó Tenten un recuerdo del día anterior.

-Es cierto.-afirmó la rubia.-¿Adonde fuiste?- preguntó.

Las amigas de Hinata se miraron de manera cómplice pensando que así su compañera les contaría que había pasado. Así un poco ansiosas esperaron a que ella hablara.

-Fui al balcón.-

Ambas chicas se desilusionaron al escuchar la respuesta de ella. -¿Nada más?- preguntó Ino con una pequeña esperanza de que hubiera pasado algo mas en su tiempo de independencia en la noche de hoy.

Nuevamente el rosado en Hinata se hizo presente, y las chicas supieron que al respuesta que ellas tanto esperaba aun seguía escondida en la mente de la chica. Se sonrieron de manera cómplice por unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie lentamente para poder dirigirse a su compañera. La vieron batiendo la mezcla con una mano mientras con la otra echaba una pizca de sal.

-Querida...-habló la rubia.

-¿Que pasó?- Hinata miró hacia el frente para encontrarse a Tenten en la ventana que tenia la cocina, asustándose de manera leve.

-Chicas...-titubeó la Hyüga, observó como las cosas se estaban llevando a cabo la situación. ¿Qué querrían sus amigas de ella? Bueno, ella sabía mas que bien esa respuesta, Hinata nunca podía esconder algo, era mala mintiendo y mas aun al momento de negar.

-Hyüga Hinata, te conozco bien..-le apuró Ino.-¿Que nos estas escondiendo?- movió las cejas de manera pícara.

-Yo...-

-Vamos, ya sabes lo curiosa que esta rubia.-instó la castaña al ver como ella les negaba la vista.

-Bueno, me encontré...-empezó ella, el rosado se volvió de un color mas oscuro.-Con Uchiha-kun.-

Ino aplaudió de la emoción.-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó emocionada.-Y yo que pensé que lo mejor que ocurrió en esa fiesta fue ver la cara de Sai al ver que tenía a todos esos chicos pendientes a esta preciosura.-se tocó el cabello para dar énfasis a su presencia de manera orgullosa.

-Bueno ya...-trató de calmarle Tenten.-Ya se que cuatro chicos te invitaron a salir, me lo has repetido desde antes de que me durmiera...-rodeó los ojos para despues mirar a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.-Ahora quiero saber como le fue a mi Hinata-chan.-

-No hay mucho que decir...-tomó la sartén y le puso un poco de mantequilla al tiempo que encendía la estufa.

-Ya empezaste.-se quejó la Yamanaka.-Acuérdate de algo...-

Se notaba que la mas emocionada era la chica de los ojos azules, los cuales brillaban con la intensidad de su curiosidad.

-Hablamos.-empezó la Hyüga.

-¿De que?- otra vez la voz de Ino estaba presente latente de su interés.

-Cosas...-dijo ella.-No me acuerdo muy bien, Ino-chan.-se alzó de hombros.-Pero...-

-¿Pero?- preguntaron ambas chicas con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Me pasó su chaqueta...-le dijo ella con el sonrojo amenazando con ser permanente si esa conversación no se salía de su rumbo.

-Ese cubito de hielo tiene su lado romántico, ¿eh?- habló Tenten picando un ojo.

Las tres rieron ante el comentario.

-Y...-dijo Yamanaka.-¿Pasó algo más?-

-Solo pidió que nos tuteáramos.- dijo silenciosamente la chica.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los gritos de emoción de sus amigas retumbando por todo el edificio.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Espero que anden bien, por acá esta pasando una tormenta. No es la gran cosa a decir verdad. XD

Pero bueno, tuve un tiempo para poder traerles el capítulo como les prometí. Tenía miedo de no poder cumplir, por que como vivo en una isla tropical, pues las condiciones del tiempo en esta área a veces son medias extremas. Pero bueno, no es la gran cosa. A menos no por donde vivo.

Either way... le gradezco por siempre tomar un tiempo para leerme :) saben que ustedes son mi motor para seguir trayéndoles tramas intensas y buenas como se merecen leer ;)

_kds_: _My dear, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, como siempre :) espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos. ^0^_

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 5_

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XIV:**

Domingo para ella era un día de relajación, o trataba de cumplir con una tarea que faltaba en el apartamento; sea limpiar los ventanales, sacar el polvo de los lugares mas recónditos y aveces poner en orden el botiquín del baño, dividiendo entre las cosas de ella y las de Ino, hasta lo mas básico que necesitaran las dos. Pero en el día de hoy, ella no iba a hacer eso. Ella iba a lavar la ropa.

Costumbre que era especializada para sábados cada dos semanas, pero en vista de que podía adelantar algo de trabajo, pues ella decidió hacerlo. Estaba sola en el lugar, Ino había insistido en comprar algo de desayuno para ambas. Y ¿como ella podía decirle que no?

A modo de pago por la nobleza de su compañera de cuarto, fue y tomó la ropa de ella y la dividió junto con la suya para poder echarla a lavar. Justo cuando fue dividiendo cada prenda, se topó con una sorpresa.

Tenía la chaqueta que no era suya, y a juzgar por sus recuerdos no era de Ino, ademas de que estaba entre sus cosas. Pero, ¿Como habría llegado aquello allí?

_"...-Toma.- le lanzó su propia chaqueta el chico, esta prenda cayó encima de su cara._

_-¿Eh?-ella estaba impactada ante aquello, todo había sido tan rápido e inesperado._

_-Solo póntela.-le urgió._

_-Uchiha-kun...-habló solo para mencionarle que no era necesario, además de que pasaría con él si no tenía su chaqueta, y que no quería que tomara una enfermedad por su culpa._

_-Es de mala educación preguntar lo que las personas hacen por ti, solo ponte la chaqueta y ya.-le dijo el chico como último._

_Y eso bastó para que ella siguiera su orden. El olor masculino del Uchiha llegó a sus fosas nasales, le recordaba al olor a menta.-Gracias.-..."_

-Uchiha-kun...- murmuro ella, sin darse cuenta se puso roja ante recordar aquello,se llevó las manos al rostro como en señal de realización y vergüenza.

¿Como había podido ser tan despistada y olvidarse de devolvérsela? Menos mal que se había dado cuenta, no a tiempo, pero una disculpa y lavársela haría un poco menos el daño ya causado. Suspiró solo esperaba que no haya pensado muy mal de ella. Ya de por sí tenía un poco de vergüenza, por el recuerdo, y estaba pincelada de rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Imagínense cuando ella lo vea a la cara?

¿Estaría el molesto? ¿Le diría algún comentario sardónico? ¿Una amenaza, tal vez?

Negó frenéticamente, su pena natural no sería un impedimento, menos alguna reacción de aquel chico. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, el ir allá, con la chaqueta perfectamente lavada y secada, y la mas sincera disculpa del mundo.

* * *

A pesar de que ella había practicado muchas veces lo que ella quería decirle, no podía evitar el estar nerviosa. Ya era la tarde, así que seguramente debía de estar despierto; aquel edificio quedaba a poco mas de diez minutos desde el suyo. Era especialmente para chicos, al igual que el suyo que era para las chicas de su facultad, mayormente. Así que tuvo que pasar por los curiosos transeúntes del pasillo, siendo observada haciendo que ella se pusiese tensa. Además de que siempre uno que otro le decía algún comentario o piropo. Detalle que ignoraba, después de todo tenía que esperar aquello, era un edificio donde solo habitaban chicos; ver unas curvas caminar por ese lugar era resultado de aquellos comentarios.

'Quizás he elegido una mala hora...' se dijo a si misma.

Caminó lo mas rápido posible, claro sin parecer que estaba en algún tipo de persecución; aunque en cierto sentido se sentía de esa manera. Respiró cuando divisó la puerta que había visto hace dos noches cuando fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños del chico rubio con sonrisa amable. Ahora que lo pensaba, él tenía cierta parecido con Ino, su compañera.

Se plantó frente a la puerta, y respiró de manera profunda. Al parecer los nervios en vez de disiparse, aunque sea un poco, habían aumentado el doble. Se dio un poco de ánimo. Así que alzó el dorso de su mano, y con dos de sus nudillos tocó la puerta. Dejó salir el aire aunque sea un poco; ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía que esperar unos segundo más. Así estuvo como por unos minutos, pero al parecer no había nadie a dentro que la pudiese atender. Tenía que haber sido un poco mas razonable, los domingos era un día libre de los estudiantes y tenían que hacer ciertas cosas. Así que no podía espera que realmente hubiese alguien adentro. ¿Verdad?

Suspiró, con un deje de desilusión y no sabía por que. Ya vería cuando tendría tiempo de pasar nuevamente para dejarle la chaqueta. Miró la puerta por ultima vez, bajando la mirada para darse media vuelta y caminar hacía su apartamento. Ya ella misma encontraría que hacer. Sin embargo, justo cuando dio apenas un paso. Se paró de momento.

-No espere verte tan pronto por aquí.-

-Uchiha-kun...-dijo ella un poco sorprendida por aquello. Bajó la cabeza y pasó su mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Tutearnos también significa dejar los honoríficos sabes.-le murmuró pasando para abrir su puerta.-Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro.

-Lo siento.-susurró la disculpa.

-Me estabas buscando.- no era una pregunta, mas bien el siempre sabía darse cuenta de las cosas, era como si entendiera todo de solo mirarlo de manera tenía que admitir que Sasuke Uchiha era alguna especie de genio. No se explicaba como había podido ella empatar el promedio con él en escuela superior.

-Yo...-dijo ella, la atenta mirada negra del Uchiha estacionada en su persona.- Tenía que devolverle esto.-le dijo ella enseñándole la chaqueta perfectamente doblada.-Lamento el no devorversela con anterioridad, espero que pueda disculpar mi despiste.-

Él chico la tomó.-No te preocupes Hyüga no pienso que seas algún tipo de ladrona.-dijo él.

-Aun así lo siento.- dijo ella.-Siento que me aproveche un poco de tu nobleza.-

-Le das mucha importancia a la cosa que no las merece.- le objetó el chico.-Supongo que la lavaste.-

Ella bajó un poco la mirada y asintió en respuesta.

-¿Ves? Le das mucha importancia a lo que no lo tiene.-

-Solo quería ser amable.- se defendió ella con aquella sutileza en su voz que la caracterizaba.

-No digo que no lo hayas sido.- habló el pelinegro.-Estoy siempre consciente de ello.-

Entonces en cierto sentido él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, ¿no?.Ella lo miró por unos instantes, no muy segura de que pensar en realidad. -Nos vemos, Sasuke-san.- dijo ella mas que por obligación, que por lo que ella quería.

-Hyüga...- escuchó la voz del chico cuando ella ya estaba al final del pasillo.-Gracias.- le dijo alzando la chaqueta.

En respuesta asintió una vez y siguió en su camino.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Se que la actualización ayer, lo siento tanto por no cumplir parece que se me fue el tiempo de las manos, u.u Lo siento de verdad, por lo menos tuve el tiempo de dejárselos un día después totalmente corregido, y lleno de SasuHina para ustedes, ¡Tampoco les he contestado los Reviews! :O

Oh por Dios, ¡Que escándalo!

Ahora si que me fui en el viaje a La la Landia...Espero que me puedan disculpar.

A pesar de que no contesté los mensajes de ustedes quiero que sepan que los leí y como siempre los atesoré en el corazón. :33

_kds: Darling! Espero que la calentura haya mejorado, que malo cuando uno se enferma y no puede hacer lo que uno mas quiere 3: Espero que ya estés mejor. c: ¡Cuídate! Y que el capítulo te ayude a recuperar las fuerzas._

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 8_

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XV:**

Llegó a su apartamento para recibir el susto de su vida; tan pronto abrió la puerta Ino apareció de momento con su cabello recogido en rolos, y una mascarilla azul por todo el rostro.

-¡Te estaba esperando!- gritó ella.- Anda, cierra esta puerta Sai anda caminando por estos pasillos, y no quiero que me vea en pleno ritual de belleza.- le dijo ella. Hinata hizo tal como le pidió, rodando los ojos, parece que esa etapa de Sai no estaba de todo terminada.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Hinata caminando hacia la sala seguida de su compañera de cuarto.

-Ni te imaginas.- murmuro ella como en un suspiro cansado.

Ya con el apartamento limpio; normalmente en la tarde ellas solían ver películas en blanco y negro, románticas y llenas de drama. Y de vez en cuando Ino o ella mandaban a buscar comida. La verdad tenía ganas de relajarse así que buscó en la colección que verían ese día. Esperaba a que Ino contaba lo que parecía ser un hiperbólico suceso.

-Estaba empezando mi ritual de belleza...- y allí comenzaba el relato.- Estaba preparando esta mascarilla.- señaló con el dedo indice hacía su rostro.-Entonces que alguien toca la puerta. Pensé que eras tú en un principio, pero dado a que a mí siempre es la que se le pierde la llave, pues ni modo, agradecí que no tuviera aun nada puesto en el rostro...- habló.-Entonces, cuando voy a ver quien era, resulta ser que Uchiha Sasuke.-

Al escuchar ese nombre ella se sonrojó de manera inmediata.

-Pero...-dijo la rubia.-Eso no es todo.-

Miró hacia su amiga esperando a saber que era lo que tenía que decir.

-Te estaba buscando a ti, picarona.- chilló ella.-Le dije que no estabas, y que, si quería se podía quedar para esperarte.-

Los ojos perlas de ella se abrieron al escuchar aquello.- Y... ¿que paso?-

-Dijo que no, que estaba bien.- dijo ella con un mohín infantil, era claro que ella no le gustó mucho el desenlace de ese suceso.-Y se fue, así tan misteriosamente como había llegado.- se alzó de hombros.

Ella respiró un poco mas inquieta que antes.

-Me pregunto que él habrá querido.- se preguntó mas para si que para Hinata.

-Creo que estaba buscando su chaqueta.- dijo la Hyüga, poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la cocina y sacar una jarra para preparar algo de té helado de frambuesas.

-Y tú, ¿como sabes eso?- preguntó la rubia volteándose hacia su amiga, aun sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

-Por que salí hacia su apartamento para entregarle su chaqueta.- dijo ella de manera simple.-Y me lo encontré en el camino.-

-¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora?- habló alarmada Ino.-Creo que nuestra comunicación esta decayendo, ¿sabes?-le habló nuevamente a la peliazul.-Ahora, ¿que paso?-

-No mucho.- habló ella alzándose de hombros, observando a que tuviera las medidas correctas.-Solo me lo encontré cuando pensé que no había nadie, y le di la chaqueta hablamos un poco y ya.- disolvió la medida en el agua fría.

-¿Nada mas?-

-Nada más.- dijo ella.-Aunque el no me dijo que estuvo por acá.- le dijo Hinata, lavó el instrumento con que mezclo el té.

-Sabes que creo.- dijo la rubia.-El destino quiere que ustedes estén juntos.-

-Creo que fue una casualidad.- dijo la Hyüga. Vertió el líquido en los vasos.

-Uno cree que no pero a veces en un sí.-

-¿Que quiere decir eso?- preguntó la pelinegra pasandole uno de los vasos a la Yamanaka.

Ella se alzó de hombros.- No lo sé, pero creo que se puede aplicar de esa manera.

Hinata se echó a reír; Ino tomó el control para poder empezar la película.

* * *

Las clases de todos los estudiantes allí habían sido suspendidas, gracias al hecho de que el director de la institución quería convocarlos a todos para hablar del Festival de Navidad que se hacía cada año; al parecer parecía que era una tradición que no se podía romper. A ella le parecía divertido, una gran fogata, canciones, bailes, historias...

No le era una mala manera. Se preguntaba que ella podía hacer al respecto, por que en realidad quería ayudar con todos los preparativos, pero era una tímida natural, así que no se atrevería a dar las ideas como la chica de cabello rosa que hablaba con seguridad ante toda la asamblea.

-Esa es Haruno Sakura.-dijo su amiga rubia a su alrededor.-Es de nuestro año pero parece que no. Esta en la facultad de Medicina.- siguió diciéndole aquella información.-Supuestamene Sai estaba interesada en ella. Sin embargo a ella no le gusta él.-

-Oh.- dijo ella no prestando mucha atención a esa información.

-¿Sabes a quien ella le gusta?- le preguntó con ese tono como si quisiera picarle a su curiosidad.

-¿Mmm?-

-Uchiha Sasuke.-soltó el nombre aquella rubia.

Lentamente ella volteó la cabeza hacia su compañera de cuarto. Tenía que saberlo, ella sabía que Sasuke era un tema el cual no le incomodaba, pero del que no se acostumbraba del todo. El chico le agradaba y eso, pero... ¿pero que? Pues ni ella misma sabía que pasaba entre ellos. Él era tan misterioso, tan directo e indirecto a la vez.

Ino sonrió. -No te preocupes.- le aseguró la rubia.-Lo mas lindo que tiene que ella es el cabello, pero se le vería mejor si lo tuviera un poco largo. Aunque no se...tiene una frente amplia eso sí...-

Y allí es cuando su amiga seguía hablando de la persona como si supiera cada detalle oculto de ella. Aun así ella veía a la chica Haruno y no veía lo mismo que su amiga. Tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos, y el cabello de ella era totalmente hermoso y sedoso. Parecía una chica muy inteligente, una intelectual, y la manera en como se desenvolvía decía mucho de ella. Sin duda era una gran líder.

Sin duda, ella se volvía pequeña ante ella. Sasuke debería fijarse en ella. Aunque claro, estaba a tiempo ellos no eran nada. Solo se podían llamar por sus verdaderos nombres, habían hablado un par de veces, él le había prestado su chaqueta, la había visitado... pero eso no era nada. Solo amigos, y ya.

* * *

-Hyüga..-la asamblea había terminando en media hora. Solo le quedaba la clase de por la tarde, pero eso era en una hora. Así que tenía tiempo para hacer algunas cosas. Ese era el plan que quería llevar a cabo, antes de que escuchara su apellido en boca de cierto pelinegro que se acercaba.

-Sasuke-san..-saludó ella. Aun se sentía insegura por lo que pasó con Sakura. Quien por cierto se había parado para observarlos a ellos. Detalle que la puso bastante nerviosa.

Volvió a mirar al chico para prestarle la atención que se merecía en la creciente conversación.

-Salgamos Hyüga.- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Sintió como ella tragaba instintivamente.-¿Que?- se escapó de los labios sin pensarlo realmente.

-No voy a repetirme.- habló él. Esa expresión le parecía que estaba un poco apenado.

-Bueno...-trastabilló con sus palabras.-¿Por que yo?- pregunto.

-Me pareces interesante.- le dijo directo.

Ella en cambió se sonrosó.

-¿Y?- presionó el chico. Sin duda estaba nervioso.

-Creo que me gustaría.- murmuró ella, para terminar con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora:**

¡Hola!

Me alegra saber que les guste la Trama y el Fic. Estamos tan pronto de terminar. :3

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 11_

_kds: Me alegra que estés mejor. Espero que no sufras otra enfermad. Malo que es eso. Gracias por todo querida._

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XVI:**

-¿Sabes?- Ino habló cuando ellas estaban cruzando por la entrada de su edificio.-Ahora que lo pienso, Uchiha Hinata, no suena tan mal.-dijo la rubia no esperándose la muy repentina reacción de su compañera que, por poco, se le cayeron los libros que ella cargaba.

Roja hasta mas no poder la pelinegra contempló a su amiga preguntándose si ella se habría dado cuenta de lo que había causado en ella aquel comentario. Durante las clases, no se pudo concentrar muy bien, por que estaba nerviosa. Estaba emocionada, y al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de todo a la vez. Hace tiempo que no estaba en una cita, pero suponía que pasaría un buen tiempo junto a él. Después de todo, él había sido muy atento con ella. Nunca la había tratado mal, a pesar de su seriedad. Lo tenía en estima, no decía mucho, ambos eran silenciosos. Sin embargo, sus actos le hablaban los suficiente. Lo que él quería demostrarle.

Cuando se tropezaron por el pasillo en la facultad de ingeniería, a pesar de todo también se aseguró de hacerse notar en la tienda, en la fiesta con su abrigo, cuando fue a su apartamento. ¿Como podía pasar por alto todas esas acciones? Quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él le preguntara, lo que quizás era de esperarse.

-Ino-chan, por favor.-aun con un sonrojo bajando lentamente de color.

-¿Que?-dijo ella.-A me parece que te queda muy bien.- dijo con su honestidad en alto.-Por cierto, ¿Viste a Sai?-

Ella negó un poco calmada de que el tema 'Uchiha' no estaba aun preparada para contarle las nuevas. Además, ella aún no terminaba por pensar bien las cosas. Le había dicho que sí, pero por el momento quería reservárselo.-Lo siento, Ino-chan.- sonrió con un poco de simpatía.

La Yamanaka se alzó de hombros.-No importa.-dijo ella.-Total, no es él único chico guapo de todo el 'Campus'.- dijo con su actitud pícara.

-Seguro que sí.-le dijo la Hyüga.

Esperaron para encontrar la llave y poder entrar a su apartamento. Hasta que llegó un rubio, ambas lo reconocieron instantáneamente, ambas vieron como se paraba frente a ella para poder recuperar el aire, al parecer estuvo corriendo para poder llegar.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la rubia cuando vio al chico. En otras palabras preguntándole que era lo que hacia él allí.

-Tengo que dejarte un mensaje.-dijo entre respiros necesitados.

-¿A mí?- pregunto la rubia, extrañada.

El Namikaze negó.-Para Hinata-chan.-

-¿Yo?- dijo extrañada la pelinegra.

-¡Sí!- afirmó de manera enérgica.-Pero, no es de parte mía...- paso a aclarar rápido.-Es del Teme.-

Suponía que el rubio vio sobre ella un signo de interrogación por que con rápidas palabras y ademanes exagerados paso a aclarar la situación.-Digo, Sasuke.- con sus ojos escandalizados, se tranquilizó un poco para sonreír de manera nerviosa y rascarse la mejilla.

-Esta bien.-sonrió la pelinegra de manera tímida.-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella.

El silencio se tornó entre los tres, y Hinata tuvo la ansiedad de decir algo justo cuando el rubio se inventaba algo para salir de esa, recién incomoda, situación.

-¿No te gustaría comer dangos con nosotras?- pero al final fue la pícara y coqueta Ino.

-Pensé que no podía estar en el edificio de las chicas.- dijo él totalmente extrañado.

-Eso es a ciertas horas.- ella le restó importancia a la regla. Total al final nadie nunca hacía caso.

-A pues...-comentó el rubio contento.-No me parece mal.- se alzó de hombros.

Hinata sonrió ese chico le agradaba, ademas hacerle unos dangos era lo menos que podía hacer si se tomó la molestia de correr para dejarle un mensaje de Sasuke-san; y con eso los tres entraron para poder cocinar.

* * *

Se disculpó por unos instantes para poder ir a su habitación, y sacar la nota. Ino y Naruto, aun estaban en la sala de estar, hablando de pormenores o simplemente de degustando de las brochetas que, momentos antes, ella les había explicado a ambos como hacerlas. El rubio durante todo el rato no había dejado de alabar los dangos. Diciendo que ella tenía esas manos 'bendecidas'. O cosas por el estilo, la verdad es que ella no se estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir muchos cumplidos, así que no sabía como reaccionar a aquello.

Abriendo la nota, se encontró con una limpia y bonita caligrafía. Lo cual dejaba expresar mucho de él.

_Te Espero En La Fuente Del Campus_

_-Sasuke_

Mas abajo se daba la hora. Su cita sería mañana, Martes. Sería pronto, demasiado. Sintió un bombeo innatural en su corazón, como si se hubiese saltado un latido. De momento se sintió acalorada, ¿por que le pasaba esto? Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, no era alarmante. Pero le parecía mas bien, una manera que le querían decir algo. ¿Pero que? No sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que las cosas estaban que pasaban no le desagradaban en lo absoluto. Mas bien estaba ansiosa, quería que se llevara a cabo la cita. Sabía donde quedaba la fuente, y la conocía muy bien, de cerca estaba el árbol de cerezo que le gustaba, aveces se pasaba horas estudiando o tejiendo.

¿Sera acaso que el Uchiha sabía que ese era uno de los sitios preferidos de ella para pasar el rato? Se le encogió el corazón de manera agradable cuando descubrió aquello; entonces quería decir muchas cosas. ¿Quien diría que él fuera una persona tan atenta? Y ella ni por enterada; detalles así era lo que enamorada.

Un silbido se escuchó.-¿Por que te sonrojas así?- su compañera de cuarto estaba recostada de lado, en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

Ella bajó la cabeza tocándose los pómulos. Recuperó un poco la compostura.-¿Y Naruto-kun?-

-Se fue.- dijo ella.-Tenía cosas que hacer, supongo que hablar con Sasuke-kun para decirle que ya te dio la nota.-

Al escuchar ese nombre ella se puso rosada de nueva cuenta.

Ino sonrió emocionada, se puso derecha para preguntarle por la nota.

-Solo para vernos mañana.-dijo Hinata inconscientemente; lo que pasaba era que ella no le había dicho a su compañera lo de la cita. Pero para su amiga no le fue difícil unir dos mas dos.

-No me digas que te invitó a una cita...- empezó a saltar y chillar como la fangirl que era.-Por eso, Naruto me estaba distrayendo cuando salimos de la reunión esa.- siguió recordando las cosas de momento.-¡Que romántico! Tú primera cita con Uchiha Sasuke.- la abrazó de manera rápida.

Hinata no sabía como tomar todas esas rápidas reacciones de su amiga. Pero estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera tan feliz de ella.

-Esto se lo tengo que decir a todo el mundo.- escuchó exclamar a la rubia.

-¿A...- sus ojos perlados se abrieron.-...todo el mundo?-

-O sea a Tenten y a Hanabi.- aclaró la rubia. Para después seguir hasta su habitación y buscar su teléfono celular.-Por cierto, si necesitas algo de ropa me avisas.- le guiño un ojo antes de seguir en lo suyo.

Inevitablemente ella se echó a reír por el entusiasmo de su amiga. Miró la nota de nueva cuenta, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de ver al Uchiha nuevamente. No estaría mal darle una oportunidad, pero sobretodo no era nada malo que ella misma se diera una nueva oportunidad.

Sonrió mucho más al darse cuenta de ese ultimo pensamiento.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora: **

¡Hola!

Solo Tres capítulos más o cuatro...No sé, aveces a ultimo minutos se me ocurre añadir mas cosas. xD

¡Padre Amado! Una de mis historias preferidas termina tan rápido. Y solamente me tomó como dos meses, en terminar.

Tengo entendido que Debo un One-Shot. Déjame decirte Darling Que va viento en popa ;)

Yo te avisare antes el día en que lo vaya a sacar. -**angel maria 15-**

_Comentario a los anon_

_-kds: ¿estas ansiosa? xD Ya se que quieres saber que pasara, pero ¿acaso no lo queremos todo? xD Cuidate. Y no te preocupes queda poco. ;) _

_-maribelteka: Tu comentario me conmovió a las lagrimas :'3 La verdad que no me lo esperaba, pero tengo que agradecerte desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado mucho la trama, y que la entiendas al grado de volverte vengativa xD Take care querida. Y no te preocupes el hecho de que leyeras la trama ya es suficiente._

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 14 _

Bueno, ya ustedes saben que son lo mejor del mundo. :D (No se los repetire mucho por que se me ponen orgullosos xD)

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XVII:**

¿Que podía decir? ¡Estaba super nerviosa! Cerraba los ojos pensando mucho en las cosas que habían estado pasando por un buen rato. Mas ansiosa estaban sus amigas, y su hermana. Exactamente, su hermana. Tenten e Ino estaban como locas hablando y hablando de las cosas que no le quedarían bien y de las que sí. Hanabi, ¿donde estaba? Pues bendita sea la tecnología. Su hermana estaba viendo todo desde el computador portátil de Ino, la cámara instalada le dejaba una visión total de la silueta de su hermana.

Recientemente en su clase de historia hablaron de cuando en una mujer japonesa se iba a casar su madre, y las mujeres de su familia se acercaban a ella para prepararla horas antes de su boda, con mucho detalle, atuendos, perfumes, joyas.. y muchos rituales. De cierta manera ella se sentía así. Entre tanto calzado, vestido, bufanda, ropa, collares, pulseras, aretes... Era un caos. ¡Y solo era una cita!

-Yo creo que un vestido le iria mejor.- la voz salia del computador tal como si ella estuviese allí.

-Deberiamos hacerle caso.-habló Tenten.-Despues de todo, ella consiguió hacerse la enferma, para poder hablar y así ayudar a su hermana.-

Cosa que era totalmente cierto, Hanabi se hizo la enferma; tan pronto su rubia compañera de cuarto le avisó sobre la cita. La chica había planificado toda esa reunión, aunque la distancia era latente; para ella no fue un impedimento.

-No.- dijo Ino.-Una linda falda se le vería hermosa.- dijo la chica negandose a otra idea.- Ademas con estas medias se vería sexy...- movió las cejas.-Claro, con esa hermosa ingenuidad. Volvería loco hasta el papa.- bromeó.

La aludida, que servía de muñeca, estaba sonrojada. Mirando todo sin decir mucho, la verdad le gustaba la idea de la falda, pero era una temporada fría y no se quería arriesgar. Aunque la cita era de día, no pensaba que un vestido tampoco sería su primera opción.

-Vestido, le acentua la cintura.-atacó Hanabi.

-Al igual que la falda.-

-Hinata, le hara caso a su hermana.- atraves de la pantalla de la computadora se vió a la pre adolescente sacarle la lengua a Ino. Acción que fue devuelta.

-Saben...- dijo la castaña, pensando un poco las cosas mejor.- Hinata esta hecha una adulta; que ella decida que se va a poner y ya.- habló Tenten cansada de la recien comenzada discusión de las chicas.

Las otras se quedaron calladas. Estuvieron así por unos segundos. Hasta que su hermana menor suspiro.

-Esta bien.-dijo la chica.-Nos emocionamos, y como somos perfeccionistas, pues queremos que las cosas salgan a nuestra manera.- dijo un poco resignada.-Lo siento, aneki.-

-No importa.- dijo la mayor sonriendo. Miro a Tenten, como si con la mirada le agradeciera el que intercediera por ella.

Ino alzó las manos derrotada.-Supongo que no puedo hacer mas nada.- dejando mostrar el puchero de sus labios.

Hinata expresó una risa.-Se que quieren ayudar, y se los agradezco, de verdad.- comentó ella.

-Olvidate por un momento de ser tan amable y ve a prepararte para tu cita.- le apuró Hanabi. Le gritaba de tal manera que pareciera que ella estuviera allí totalmente presente en ese lugar juntos con ellas y sus amigas.

Hinata asintió mientras buscaba una ropa en su armario para que ella pudiese elegir un conjunto para su cita. Minutos despues salió alisandose el cabello con su cepillo; totalmente vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una blusa de color violaceo pegada al cuerpo de mangas largas, unas zapatillas de bailarinas del mismo tono que la blusa, y una bufanda gris con destellos plata alrededro de su delicado cuello.

Parecía como si fuera a tomar una clase para la universidad, un día comodo. Pero, pensaba que no se tenía que esforzar, estaba comoda, y queria ser ella misma, ademas de que ella blusa era una de sus preferidas. Su silueta era elegante, decidió recoger sus largos flequillos con un sencillo lazo de tela.

Podía notar las miradas de sus amigas, y la de su hermana, por su puesto.

-¿Que opinan?- Hinata se atrevió a preguntarles.

-Me encanta como se queda ese color.- habló Tenten.

-Tienes razón.- afirmó Ino.- Resalta mucho tus ojos.-

-Me da igual.- habló Hanabi.-Te vez hermosa con lo que sea.-

Ella sonrió; sabía que su elección de ropa no seria lo que ellas usarían en una primera cita. Pero sin duda, no lo rechazaban, aquella aprobación fue mas que suficiente para poder continuar con lo demas. Miró el cel, y se dió cuenta de que el tiempo se le había ido de las manos.

* * *

-Llegas tarde..- una voz profunda masculina le hizo alertar de la presencia del chico a su costado.

-Lo siento.- profirio la disculpa un poco apenada. Era cierto, las cosas en cuestión de tiempo se le había ido fuera de control. Y tenía unos dies minutos de retraso a pesar de que ella había corrido.

Se atrevió a mirarlo por unos segundos; no parecía molesto, mas bien tenía el mismo rostro impasible de siempre, aquello no le daba la seguridad si estaba molesto o no.

-Vamos.- murmuró la voz del chico cerca de ella; segundos despues le daba la espalda para caminar hacia la salida.

Sumisa como era ella, lo siguió. Agradecida estaba que ella hubiese decidido ponerse los 'jeans'amortiguaba un paso el fresco que se sentía. Invierno estaba acercandose, sin duda alguna. Se podía notar que no habían muchas personas, dado a que no era fanatica de las grandes multitudes, se estaba dejando convencer sobre lo beneficioso que era eso para que ella se pudiese soltar y no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Pudo notar que se dirigían a una pequeña cafetería donde las personas poco frecuentaban a esa hora. No era la primera vez que iba, era la segunda. Sin duda, era un buen horario, le gustaba las horas tranquilas, las sentia mas frescas. Solo tuvieron que caminar por unos minutos. Disfrutó del sutil frío que el clima les regalaba, de los pocos autos transitando por aquellas áreas; era como si todo el mundo se hubise puesto de acuerdo con que fuera un día pacífico para ellos.

No le era incomodo el silencio que se prestaban mutuamente. No estaban cerca, pero tampoco lejos. Solo disfrutando la compañía del otro a su manera. Aun cuando él la miraba de esa manera que solo él lograba que fuera tan fijamente y profunda. No la intimidaba.

Ya sentados ella miraba sus alrededores, mientras la oscura mirada de él estaba sobre ella. Ahora estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nerviosa. ¿Debería ella decir algo?

-Esta...- empezó ella a hablar para despues poder tragar.-... muy acogedor el sitio.- terminó de decir. Era lo primero que notó cuando entro a aquel lugar. Era calido y confortable.-¿Sueles venir mucho?-preguntó tan directamente que hizo que su voz bajara siendo casi un murmullo.

-No mucho.- fue lo que le dijo él.-Pero tu sí.-

Ella abrió los ojos sin disimulo alguno, ¿Cómo él sabía eso? Trató de reponerse de esa sorpresa, bajo la mirada tocándose los dedos para bajar la reciente intensidad de latidos que había tomado su pecho.-Bueno, es un lugar que vengo para estudiar.-dijo ella.-Solo fue una vez...- dijo ella.

-No eres de salir mucho.- cambió el tema repentinamente.

-La verdad no.-dijo ella removiéndose mucho.-¿Se...-paró.-...nota mucho?-

Él se alzó de hombros.-No soy de salir mucho, el dobe siempre me arrastra.-

-Ino-chan a veces me trata de convencer también.- dijo ella recordándose de su compañera de cuarto. Los rubios sin embargo se parecían mucho.

La que atendía la mesa llegó a su mesa, a entregarles las tarjetas del menú. Era una persona que estaba en sus, casi, treinta. Sin embargo, eso no le impactó lo que si hizo fue mirar con insistencia a su acompañante. Mientras le hablaba, le daba el mejor trato que había visto, incluso una melosa bienvenida había recibido, y ella como ignorada. Y él, con la misma seriedad de siempre llegó a ser hasta un poco cortante. Uchiha Sasuke tenía cierto atractivo, eso era cierto. Pero antes muerta que ella hacer algo de lo que la mesera hizo.

Notó la quijada del pelinegro, estaba fuertemente cerrada. Cuando se aseguró de que la mujer estuviese alejada ella titubeando le habló:

-Sasuke-san.. ¿Esta bien?- habló bajito.

Sus ojos negros tenían una furia, pero aun tenia su tono de voz impasible.-No es nada.- le dijo. Le pareció obvio que ese comentario no era del todo cierta.

-Oh.- dijo.

Observó que la camarera los observaba con mucha insistencia; era obvio que la cita, no iba a ser tan buena con una tercera de por medio. Además no quería hacerle pasar a Sasuke-san un mal rato. Así que reunió un poco de fuerza para nuevamente hablar.

-Sabe...-cuando los ojos de él se alzaron de la tarjeta para mirla continuó.-No soy de salir mucho, la verdad que ha sido bastante desde que estoy en... una cita.-un sonrojo se esparció en sus mejillas cuando mencionó eso ultimo.-Así que, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de visitar la ciudad por completo.- le estaba dando una indirecta. -Te gustaría ¿conocerla conmigo?- dijo.-Te puedo invitar un café por llegar tarde...-

El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que vio como el Uchiha sonreía de medio lado, para hacer un gesto ladeado con la cabeza. Por eso, poniéndose de pie salieron del local, sin importarle nada mas; con el curioso dato que mientras caminaban sus manos se rozaban.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora: **

¡Hola!

Tengo una Noticia..

¡Empecé la escuela! ¡Que Mal! u.u

My last year.. Así que, las actualizaciones con los otros fics, puede que no sean tan seguras... u.u

Pero ni modo, my future. y me duele hacer este sacrificio... si es que llega a pasar.

Sin embargo, lamento mucho el no poder cumplir a tiempo con ustedes. Me siento mal. En serio...

Mañana publicare por que se los debo así que ¡Tendran dos capitulos publicados de manera corrida! :33 Se los debo, por que es una disculpa por no actuliazar el 14

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 17_

_kds: Bueno, enviame un mensaje si quieres algo en particular en un One Shot, querida lectora :P Sabes que me gusta complacer a los lectores._

_Guest: Hola! Me alegra saber que la historia te haya gustado, La Chica Del Circo, pues la deje en un One-Shot. por que no tenia ya la musa para continuarla. Lo siento. u.u _

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII:**

Extrañamente la había pasado bien, a pesar del incidente que tuvo en la cafetería; ellos habían superado ese hecho, y se habían dispuesto a caminar el lugar. Es cierto, que no era una ciudad glamorosa, pero era pintoresca. El calzado le permitía caminar con toda comodidad por las aceras. Algunas veces se perdía mirando el arte en los murales, sin duda esas cosas le llamaban la atención. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a la realidad y se hallaba perdida, siempre aparecía Sasuke, tocándola sutilmente por los costados. Claro, sin parecer acosador, ni nada por el estilo.

La dirigía aunque el mismo no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. A pesar de que no le dirigiera mucho la palabra, era muy atento con ella. Y eso le gustó mucho de él. Ella, bajo pelea, le había comprado un café amargo al chico. Esa fue la primera cosa que aprendió del chico: No le gustaban los dulces.

Aun podía recordar la manera tan seria en que se lo había dicho. Y ella había soltado que no le creía.

'¿Por que no te gusta?' le había preguntado.

'Simplemente no me llama la atención.' recordó lo que había dicho.

En eso eran tan opuestos, a ella le encantaban los dulces. Demasiado, a veces ella misma tenía que aguantarse por su peso. Pero, ¿No comer un chocolate nunca? Solo se preguntaba como él chico ha vivido milagrosamente sin ese manjar de los dioses. Claro. Estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pero era la primera persona que conocía que no le gustaba nada a base de azúcar.

-¿Por que ingeniería?-le preguntó. Claro, ahora había saltado el tema de su profesión predilecta en UNI.

-La empresa de mi padre se especializa en Ingeniería Química.- dijo el chico, aun robando sorbos de su vaso de café.-Seguir con el legado familiar.- se alzó de hombros, a ella le dio la sensación de que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto. Pero claro, ella no preguntaría nada. Era muy tímida para hacer preguntas personales.

-El diseño es algo que elegiste, ¿No?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

Ella asintió en respuesta.-Desde siempre lo tuve decidido.- añadió ella.

-Se nota que te gusta.- dijo él chico mirando hacia el frente.

Nuevamente se sorprendió de la manera en que el le prestaba atención aun para esas cosas. Podía aclararlo teniendo en cuenta de que ellos no compartían ninguna clase o electiva.

-Sasuke-san es muy observador.-Le gustaba eso de él.

-Solo con lo que me interesa.- la miró por unos segundos, quedando ella prendad de su mirar. ¿Cómo unos ojos tan oscuros podían demostrar tanto?

Se dirigieron hacia el mercado, donde cerca había una tienda de helados. Alimento que se le antojó.

-¿Vas a comer helado, aun cuando estamos cerca de invierno?- objetó el Uchiha con una ceja alzada.

Ella se sonrojó, la verdad es que hacer eso no tenía mucha lógica, mas sin embargo, ella le encantaba las dulces, no importaba la temperatura que fuera. Efectivamente como era un clima frío el negocio estaba muerto, ninguna alma habitaba mas que ellos dos y la señora que servía. Cuando le preguntó que quería, ella dijo que un lado, a cual la dependienta se quedó sorprendida, a medida que preparaba la barquilla, escuchó a su espalda como Sasuke se reía de manera silenciosa haciendo que se le contagiara. Justo después recibió el helado, cuando le dijo el precio ella rápidamente fue a sacarlo de su billetera, pero el chico había sido mas rápido que ella.

Gesto que la dejó muy impresionada...

-Vamos.- como siempre el chico se iba a la delantera. Ella lo siguió pocos minutos después, comiéndose el helado de manera discreta y constante. Salieron a fuera para seguir mirando lo demás de aquel mercado. Las personas eran amables, y había uno que otro kiosko de artesanías, cosa que le gustaba mucho. El helado se le derritió escurriéndosele por los dedos, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, puesto que estaba mirando unas marionetas que estaban cerca, se llevó los dedos embarrados para succionarlos.

Todo a vista de un curioso pelinegro; a él no le parecía asqueroso. Hinata notó la atención de su acompañante y se sonrojó de manera feroz.

-Lo siento.- murmuro ella. -Eso no es digno de una chica.-

-Hmp.- fue todo lo que escuchó de su parte. -Eres rara, Hyüga.-

-Lo lamento.- se sintió un poco pequeña.

-Eso no es malo, tonta.- le dijo él.-Eres interesante. No tengas miedo de hacer lo que tu quieras.-

-¿Es así como Sasuke-san actúa siempre?- se atrevió a preguntar alzando sus grandes ojos.

-No tengo impedimento para hacer lo que quiera, no se por que tú te pones trabas.- le dijo serio.

Mas sin embargo, le pareció a ella que era una de las palabras mas profundas que había escuchado en su vida. No tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella se limpiara los dedos con la boca, sino de que habían otras cosas, mas profundas, envueltas. A veces ella premeditaba sus acciones, quizás por temor. Allí Sasuke le había dicho aquello, y le hizo notar muchas cosas.

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora?- le preguntó el chico, sacándola del trance.

Ella se alzó de hombros, notando que no le importaba mucho. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Era agradable, además tenía que poner el consejo en practica.

-La verdad, no lo sé.- se alzó de hombros para después sonreír.-Pero tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que hay al final del mercado.-

Lo vio asentir. Y con eso ambos caminaron hacia el final de aquel lugar. Era raro pensarlo, pero ella estaba empezando a creer que Sasuke-san tenían una buena aura a su alrededor, era cálida y le invitaba acercarse a él.

* * *

11:34pm...

Esa fue la hora en la que el Uchiha la acompañaba hacia su edificio. Al final del mercado habían descubierto que había una señora que reunía a los niños para contarles historias locales. Se quedaron sentados junto a los niños, escuchando todo tipo de historias. A medida que regresaban para poder mirar todo con más calma, y ellos cada vez mas cerca. Los pasillos de su edificio estaban, aparentemente, desérticos. Suponía que era buena señal que se hubiese tardado tanto en regresar, el tiempo se había pasado rápido. Y aun pensaba que no fue suficiente para compartir.

¿Significaba ese pensamiento algo?

-¿Otra vez?- la voz del chico la alertó; ella lo miró sin entender.-Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te sonrojas.-le comentó el chico.-¿Debería sentirme halagado?- le habló con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Desde hacía unas horas, el chico había tomado esa actitud, le gustaba. Pero ella se sonrojaba mucho; era de los mas normal, no era que le desagradara. Mas bien, le hacia sentir cosas agradables. Sin embargo, esos comentarios coquetos no le dejaban con la fuerza de comentar algo de vuelta. Vio la puerta de su apartamento, y supo que la cita estaba a punto de culminar.

Ella se recostó cerca de la puerta, en la pared, cercana. Alzó la vista por unos segundos, solo para descubrir que los ojos negros del chico la miraban de esa manera fija, de una manera que ella no podía descifrar del todo.

-La pasé muy bien, Sasuke-san.- le dijo ella sonrió tímidamente.-Fue divertido.- murmuro ella. Notaba que el ambiente a su alrededor era de una forma que hace mucho no sentía.

-Oye, Hinata.- la voz de él estaba baja, ronca...Mas varonil.

-¿Sí?- titubeó ella.

-¿Besas en la primera cita?- solo cuando salió esa pregunta, notó la cercanía de él. Y no solo eso, sino que, a ella no le afectaba del todo. Bueno, si le afectaba, pero de buena manera; de esa que la hacia desear que solo se acercara un poco más y...

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de manera abrupta, sorprendiendo a la pareja. Hinata sintió el rostro caliente. Se tocó la mejilla disimuladamente para ver si así ella podía bajar la alta temperatura de sus pómulos.

-¡Oh!- una sorprendida Ino salió.-Lo siento tanto...-habló de manera rápida.-Me preocupe e iba a ir a buscarte, por que es tarde y pues sabes lo paranoica que me soy en estas situaciones...- los ademanes exagerados y las palabras eran lo de menos.

Ino se calló al ver la mirada de Sasuke.

-Bueno, yo...-dijo.-Yo me callo, adiós.- y justo como la puerta se había abierto de manera rápida, se cerró.

Hinata estaba con los ojos perlados fijados en el suelo. ¡Que vergüenza!

-Yo...- no podía decir mucho.

Oyó suspirar al chico, sus cabellos azabaches fueron sacudidos. Seguramente por que estaba un poco frustrado, tal y como ella.

-Deberías entrar.-le objetó el chico.

Ella solo tuvo la fuerza para asentir.

Él asintió de vuelta, para darse la vuelta lentamente sin dejar de verla. Ese cálido sentimiento que le causó sus ojos negros no la abandonó en ningún momento.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora: **

¡Hola! (De nuevo)

Espero que se encuentren bien. Que su ansiedad no les haya hecho daño por esperar por este capítulo. ^_^

Solo quería decirles que muchas gracias a los comentarios que hicieron. Los pocos, que son tan lindos y lleno de cariño.

A los nuevos lectores, darle la bienvenida. Me alegra saber que el Fic les haya parecido bien, me da un buen orgullo saberlo. ;)

_Próxima Actualización: Agosto 20_

_kds: Darling! ¿Quieres algo mas en el OneShot? Tengo una pequeña idea corriendo por mi mente pero necesito unos pocos gustos para desarrollarlo por completo. Por cierto, dear. Gracias por el comentario, ;)_

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo XIX:**

Recordaba esa noche, donde Sasuke Uchiha había estado a punto de besarla. Ella había esperado unos minutos antes de caminar a lo que sería una alocada Ino; y decía alocada por que estaba dandose topes con la cabeza en la pared. Tratando de tranquilizar un poco su respiración. Fue hacía alla para poder decirle que dejara de hacer aquello; era obvio que se haría daño, y ella no quería eso. Cuando le había preguntado por que ella había dicho eso, ella viene y le dice:

-¡Te arruine la oportunidad mas perfecta del mundo!-lloriqueo ella.

Hinata, no era tonta, sabía a lo que se su amiga se refería. Ese beso, había sido algo que ella le hubiera gustado que pasara. Se desalentaba al darse cuenta de que no había pasado, pero, no era algo para que se enojara con su mejor amiga. Veía totalmente innecesesario que la rubia se estuviera auto mutilandose por algo tonto. Bueno, no tonto para ella.

-No hagas eso, Ino-chan.-dijo ella; puso una mano en la pared haciendo que la frente chocara contra la palma de su mano.-Esa no es la manera para lamentarse.-

-¡Tienes razón!- el desazón dramatico no había cesado en su voz.- Hinata Hyüga, ¡pegame!-

Ahora sí que estaba confundida por la reaccion de Ino, ¿pegarle? ¡Por Dios! A ella no le gustaba la violencia, ¿imaginarse ella misma dandole una bofetada a una de las personas mas queridas en su vida? ¡Insolito! Esa idea no podía estar en su cabeza sin siquiera sentirse incomoda.

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido.- la reprendió gentilmente, sin perder esa dulzura en su voz.-Es totalmente indispensable que te de un golpe.-

-Pero de seguro, debes de estar molesta conmigo...- dijo ella.-¿Verdad?- mirando con sus ojos azules, aparentemente, cristastalizados.

-Claro que no.- dijo ella.

-¿No?- ahora Ino la miraba extrañada, totalmente confundida por la reacción de su amiga.-¿Acaso no querías que te besara?- abrió los ojos ante esa idea.

-No...-

-¿No?- mas confundida la miraba.

-Digo, sí...- estaba trabada, nerviosa, un poco excitada ante la idea del -casi pero no- beso con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Lo siento mucho Hina-chan.- bajó la voz la chica.

-No importa.- sonrió ella, segura. Se reía internamente por las ideas de su amiga. ¿Ella pegarle? Era algo loco de pensar.

-Es que se hacía un poco tarde, pensé que te había pasado algo...- dijo ella dando sus explicaciones.- No pensé, bajo ningun concepto de que estabas allí afuera, y bueno...- vio un rosado en sus mejillas.-Creeme que si supiera no hubiera abierto la puerta.-

-Esta bien, yo lo entiendo Ino-chan.- dijo la Hyüga.-Gracias por preocuparte, eres una buena amiga.-

Se sonrieron de manera mutua.

Hinata se le escapó un bostezo; producto del largo y divertido día de exploración que había pasado en su cita.

-Si no te molesta, iré a darme un baño.- dijo retirandose hacia su cuarto.

-¿Te divertiste demasiado?- el tono picaro de la rubia había regresado. Esa era la Ino, que le gustaba, mucho mas que la dramtica. Esta ultima le causaba risa, y ganas de rodar los ojos.

-No tienes ni idea.- murmuro mas para si que para su amiga.

Se dió cuenta de que el oído de su amiga era uno superbionico. Sin embargo, ese era un detalle que tenía que saber a totalidad.- ¿Ah, sí?- curiosa su amiga le preguntó, la manera picarona la miraba le daba saber que estaba esperando detalles.

-Sí.-contestó ella a su vez; pasó de largo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Y?-dijo ella.-¡Cuenta!- urgió.-¿Que paso?-

-Ino-chan...-dijo ella.-No creo que te cuente hoy.-

-¿¡Que?!- dijo histerica la rubia.-¿Por que?- hizo un mohín infantil con los labios.-¡No es justo! Estuve esperando de manera paciente a que llegaras para que me contaras ¡todo!- habló.-¿Por que me haces sufrir de esta manera?- volvió con la actitud dramatica.

-Yo estuve esperando que mi mejor amiga me interrumpió..- habló la pelinegra.- Creo que estamos a mano.- sonrió ella como triunfadora.

La boca, y expresión de su amiga fue algo digno de recordar. Cerró la puerta del baño antes de que la rubia terminara de asimilar la indirecta. Era cierto, a ella no le gustaba las peleas ni la violencia, pero sabía como salir ganando en este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

La siguiente semana, las cosas volvieron a su cauce. Ellas estudiando, tratando de dar lo mejor de si en los estudios. No fue hasta el viernes que saliendo de su clase de Historia. Se encontró al chico del Martes.

-Hola..-saludó ella. Cuando él la miraba tan directamente.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-

Ella había notado que le gstaba la manera en que él actuaba, tan misterioso. Tan directo, ¿aveces como se preguntaba como ella misma había conseguido la atención de alguien como él? Le hacía sentir nerviosa a su manera, pero no era algo que ella encontrase malo.

-No.- la verdad su siguiente clase, y la ultima. Era dentro de unas tres horas. Por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar ver a su amiga, quien estaba al pendiente de todo junto con Tenten. Hac dos días, la castaña había pasado por el apartamento de ellas, y bajo la suplica e influencia de Ino en su amiga, ella les había contado la historia de su primera cita con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Vamos.- hizo ese moviento de cabeza que solo el podía hacer para que lo acompañara. No había nadie mas, incluso su amigo, Naruto Namikaze los estaba mirando de lejos, no haciendo ningun ademan por acercarse a ellos. Miro a sus pies, ¿acaso esa era su segunda cita?

-¿Ya comiste?- le preguntó de repente el chico.

-No..- dijo ella de manera suave.

-Bien.- con eso. Volvieron al silencio. No hacía falta mucha ciencia para saber a donde se iban a ir. Y eso contestaba su pregunta interna; la segunda cita entre ellos estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora: **

¡Hola!

¡Lo se! Lo hice de nuevo... Deshonor de mi parte hacerlos esperar. u.u

Lamento mucho la demora...¡6 Días! ¡Madre Mía!

Creo que hasta una lectora me regaño y todo... lo siento de verdad, no solo ustedes, sino a los demas.

Yo se los dije una vez... ILa Escuela es una Mata Vida Social!

(Palabras con Luz) *-*

Anyways... muchas gracias por los lindos deseos, de que me vaya bien en los estudios y eso. Los haré sentir orgullosos, ¡ya verán! :D

_kds: Darling! Pues esta bien, yo creo que tengo una idea loquila por ahí. Muchas gracias por decirme, y hablar de lo mucho que te gusta la historia y eso. :33 Eres un amor de persona._

No pondré una fecha de la actualizacion, I mean, no me gusta no cumplirles. Menos mentirles. c: Espero que puedan entender. ¡Pjo! Eso no significa que me tardare mucho, ¿eh?

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

**Capítulo XX: **

Los días siguientes pasaron como un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas, pero mas importante aun, es que eran positivas. Después de esa primera cita, las cosas vinieron a lo natural, las salidas casuales, salieron a pocos mensajes de texto, una que otra llamada, o simplemente a citas silenciosas en la biblioteca que terminaban en un café que de amargo se volvía dulce.

Ino, ella estaba super emocionada. Le encantaba la manera en que las cosas se desenvolvían entre ellos. Era una chica de muchos sentimientos, y como fangirl que era - que por cierto, estaba pasando a tintes de acosadora- le preguntaba hasta el mas mínimo detalles de las salidas de ellos. Escuchaba las palabras de su amiga decirle las cosas de las cuales, aun no podía creer, comentarios que se resolvían a una pareja en pleno estado romantico. La verdad es que no podía hacer mucho al respecto, o cambiar su opinión de que solo eran amigos.

Suspiraba ante las excentricidades de su amiga rubia.

Sasuke era una persona que definiría como, misteriosa, callado, reservado, de carácter fuerte, y tenía un imponente presencia. Era algo de lo cual ella estaba totalmente acostumbrada, lo que no es que aveces él la hacía tartamudear. Pero, al mismo tiempo, él era la persona mas atenta, incluso amable. Todo a su manera. Había ocasiones en donde la sorprendía con esos detalles que solo la hacían suspirar. Le gustaba que él fuera así. Le hacía preguntarse tanto sus sentimientos cada vez con las mismas palabras mentales.

_'¿Realmente que siento por Sasuke-san?' _

Y siempre la respuesta la hacía sonrojar. Le gustaba; ¡Por supuesto que le gustaba! Aunque aveces, fuera frío, al mismo tiempo emitía un calor que ella deseaba fundirse. Y solo cuando salían esos sentimientos, pensaba seriamente en lo mucho que él había calado en su vida de una manera única.

Los días siguientes, entre estudios, y pequeñas reuniones con sus amigas, y citas con Sasuke. El final de noviembre había comenzando de una buena manera. Esa misma semana era la famosa celebracion donde se llevara a cabo El Festival De Navidad. Como ella esperaba que sucediera, fue un gran evento. Hasta cartas por el correo se enviaron a cada familia de todos los estudiantes.

El día anterior, su padre le había llamado para decirle que había recibido la invitación y que ellos asistirían junto con su primo Neji. Aun recordaba como de fondo podía escuchar a su hermana menor hablar sobre ese tema; era obvio que ella estaba totalmente emocionada con la idea de asistir a la Universidad de su hermana y mas si era para una fiesta. Ademas de que quería volver a ver a Sasuke.

_'Hanabi..' _pensaba que su hermana era una bomba de pura energía.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca mientras pensaba en todo aquello, buscaba la manera de que las cosas que pasaban no se salieran de control, aunque lo dudaba. Se daba cuentas que la situación con Sasuke, era un camino profundo pero agradable. Quizas tenía un poco de temor, la utima vez que se sintió asi por alguien fue Suigetsu. Pero era diferente, las situaciones entre los dos son totalmente parecidas aunque no iguales. Con Sasuke, las cosas eran mas profundas, las sonrisas se le escapaban, los latidos aveces se saltaban cuando él se encontraba cerca...

-Esa cara me delata que estan pensando en cierto Uchiha, ¿neh?-

Abrió los ojos de manera repentina, encontrandose con su amiga Tenten. Esta se echó a reír, por que efectivamente ella se había sonrojado tan pronto se mencionó el nombre de cierto pelinegro invasor de su mente. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

-Eres un pequeño y adorable libro abierto, Hinata-chan.- comentó la castaña sentandose cerca de ella en la mullida alfombra de la biblioteca.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Hola.- saludó ella recordando sus modales despues de apenarse. Ahora que lo pensaba hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Tenten. La verdad es que era el momento donde el semestre se volvia exigente, examenes finales acercandose y todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Ya todos querían irse de vacaciones. Ella incluso estaba en esa lista.

-No sabes lo dificil que se me ha hecho este año.- le comento la chica recostando su cabeza en las manos.

Un tinte de preocupación se vio en ella. -¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto.

-Bueno, si y no.- le contestó la castaña.

Tenten vio como una ceja se había levantado de manera perceptible en el rostro de su amiga.

-Es que esta este maestro que me quiere hacer la vida imposible... la verdad no se si me esta haciendo pasar un reto, o lo hace por gusto.- el puño de ella estaba debajo de la mejilla de ella. -Pensandolo bien este día es de perros.- suspiro cansina.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-pregunto Hinata haciendo un ademan para darle un poco de comfort.

-Ay querida, con solo escucharme ya te considero un angel.- sonrió.

-Como quiera, pasa por el apartamento...-empezó a formular una pequeña reunion de manera ligera. Al parecer Ino no era la unica con estres, las tres podrían hablar y relajarse un rato.-Preparare unos aperitivos para pasar la tarde.-

-¿No tienes planes con 'Uchiha-boy'?- pregunto de esa manera picarona.

Rodó los ojos de manera disimulada al escuchar ese mote. Ya llevaban días con eso, al parecer no iba a terminar en algun momento cercano.

-Creo que no le molestara...- dijo ella.-La verdad solo iba a entregarle su libro.- señalo a su regazo; aquella literatura era la razón principal para que ella estuviera allí en primer lugar.

Tenten tomó el libro.- ¿De Misterio, eh?- hablo ella.- Era de esperarse, con esa aura oscura que lleva; me parece que libros o peliculas relacionadas con el misterio son su marca distintiva.- comento.-¿No te dio miedo?-

-Un poco...- se removió admitiendolo.

-Eres tan inocente, Hina-chan.- dijo ella.-Y, ¿cuando vas a verlo?- pregunto.

-Cuando salga de su utima clase. Economía.- dijo ella.

-¿Y eso termina cuando?-preguntó.

-A eso de las 3:00 o algo así..-

-Pues querida dejame decirte que llevas cinco de retraso.- le mostró el telefono celular, comprobando su punto.

-¡Kami!- con eso la Hyüga recogió sus cosas, y el libro, de manera rapida para despues despedirse de la castaña.

-Nunca le había visto correr de esa manera sin caerse...-dijo la castaña mas para si misma.-Ese Uchiha-boy si que hace milagros.- se rió de su propio chiste.

En el fondo escuchó como la bibliotecaria la silenciaba, y ella con la vergüenza, volvió a tener el aura depresiva que había tenido desde que entró.

-Hoy todos estan en mi contra.-murmuro.

* * *

No había llegado tan a tiempo, pero tampoco tan tarde como para que Sasuke se hubiese ido del edificio. Justo cuando entró lo vio, con la misma cara de serio ignorando a las chicas que se le acercaban con toda la seguridad del mundo para hablarle. Ella no era tonta, ella sabía que Sasuke era guapisimo; habían como minimo quince chicas que babeaban por él.

Sin embargo, ella no se adentraba en ese mundo. No era ignorante a la situación no era la primera vez que pasaba. Aun recordaba como la camarera en la primera cita de ellos había aprovechado muy bien su puesto para coquetear con el chico; y aun así luego de eso las chicas venían grupo rodendole para poder tener aunque sea, una mirada hacia alguna de ellas. Hasta ella misma se quedaba absorta de ver el ejercito de chicas que nunca se cansaban, de todas clase, de todas las edades y de todos los cursos.

Teniendo él para elegir, ¿por que la eligió a ella?

Esa era una pregunta que la verdad no se atrevía siquiera buscar una respuesta. Sigilosamente se acercó un poco mas; el chico buscaba cualquier salida, y mientras mas caminaba mas 'fans' se le acercaban, era como un pedestal andante. ¿Ella podría acaso acostumbrarse a eso? Si las cosas se volvían serias entre ellos, ¿Ella realmente podría soportarlo?

Se sintió un poco sacudida cuando cierto pelinegro la tomó por el hombro, para después caminar hacia la salida de aquel edificio. Entonces allí fue que se dio cuenta de que las chicas esas no los siguieron.

_¿Por que? _Se preguntó.

Mas sin embargo, aquella cuestión pasaría al olvido justo en el instante en el que él le hablaba. -¿Disfrutas ver como me torturan, Hyüga?-

Parpadeó confundida.-¿Perdón?-

A continuación escuchó el chasquido de lengua.-Esos estorbos no saben que mas hacer con sus vidas.- murmuro a continuación con amargura.

-Oh...- susurró; entonces entendió que hablaba de sus fanáticas.

-Llegaste tarde...-comentó.-Un poco más y no sería capaz de mis acciones.-

No hizo, ni dijo nada. Optó por el silencio, como normalmente era la costumbre entre ellos. Unos segundos mas de silencio, hasta que ella pensó que era bueno hablar.

-Fuera de eso, ¿Te fue bien?-

Vio como sus hombros se alzaron.-Lo normal.-comentó.-¿Y tú?-empezó.-¿Por que tardaste?-

-Yo..-titubeó con la respiración.-Estaba en la biblioteca.- con eso sacó el libro para dárselo.

De manera firme, el lo tomó examinándolo.-Lees rápido Hyüga.- dijo él.-Pensé que te daban miedo.-probablemente se refería al hecho de que el libro era de misterio.

-La verdad si...-admitió ella; sus mejillas rosadas la acompañaron con la confesión.-Pero... fue muy interesante.-

-¿Encuentras interesante el genocidio, y pieles pegadas en la pared como decoración?- el comentario mordaz hizo que ella, inevitablemente, temblara. Reacción que causó una corta risa en el chico.

-Por favor, no me recuerdes eso...-comentó ella.-Soy abierta a todo tipo de genero.-

-Ya lo creo.- murmuró el a su vez.-¿A donde vas?- le preguntó cuando ella estaba tomando el camino cercano hacia su apartamento.

-Sasuke...- dijo.

-¿Que?- pregunto él; a veces era un poco impaciente.

-Creo que no podré pasar esta tarde contigo.-dijo ella.-Haré una reunión con las chicas.-le dijo.

-Hmp.-dijo.-¿Estas segura Hyüga?-

-Bueno...-la mirada penetrante del chico la ponía nerviosa.-Me gustaría pasar el tiempo contigo, no lo niego.-el rojo en sus mejillas no lo permitía.-Pero...-dijo.-Creo que mis amigas me necesitan, y la verdad quisiera estar allí para ellas.- sonrió de manera tímida.

Un corto, pero largo para Hinata, silencio se hizo. ¿Si el chico lo tomaba a mal? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Esperaba que él no estuviera molesto, bajo ningún concepto. Pero, ¿Y si realmente resultaba ser así?

-Esta bien, Hyüga.- dijo él.-No hagas un melodrama por eso.-

¿Ella haciendo un melodrama? Solo temía que él lo tomase a mal, eso era todo.

-Pero el resto de la semana, estas reservada para mí.- le dijo él. Entonces, apareció esa sonrisa ladina que últimamente le hacía sentir un temblor en las piernas. Justo cuando vio que iba a voltearse de su boca salió algo si ni siquiera pedirle permiso a la mente.

_¿Mañana a las nueve? _

Los ojos negros de él se fijaron en ella. -¿Planeando las citas ahora, Hinata?- sonrió mas abiertamente.

Y a ella se le contagió esa sonrisa, bajó la mirada y vio como el chico se alejaba. Realmente le gustaba ese chico, solo que esta vez se dio cuenta de lo _mucho que le gustaba._

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora:**

¡Hola!

Me tardé un montón o.o Lo siento mucho de verdad u.u

Soy una persona irresponsable y sin respeto hacia ustedes. Espero que este humilde capítulo les guste. C:

¡Gracias a todos por el animo, y las buenas vibras! Son Los Mejores :D

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

**Capítulo XXI:**

El frío había llegado, la nieve formaba un pulcro y blanco manto en el suelo del campus. A Hinata aquello le resultaba una hermosa vista. Era encantador de ver las cosas como iban pasando. Así que mientras miraba a través de los vitrales los minúsculos copos de nieve caer, una taza de dulzón chocolate caliente le daba calor a sus manos. Como era la costumbre que estaba haciendo por los pasado días, ella estaba estudiando. Eran los exámenes finales y era perjudicial para ella el que le fuera bien. No quería terminar su primer semestre en la Universidad con malas calificaciones.

No se lo perdonaría...

-Deja de ser holgazana y ven acá.- esa voz causó en ella un pequeño sobresalto.

Aquel día ella estaba en un apartamento que no era el suyo, sino el de Sasuke. Estaban totalmente solos, con el propósito de estudiar. Esa era la tercera vez que ella estaba en aquel lugar con él. Ino le había enviado un mensaje, exigiendo saber donde se hallaba. Cuando ella le dijo la respuesta; estaba segura de que estaba haciendo un pequeño escándalo. De solo recordar el como la hizo vestir para ir a visitarlo por primera vez con los mismos motivos. La había hecho vestir una falda.

¿Una falda corta en invierno? ¡Por Kami!

Solo a su amiga se le ocurriría algo así. Menos mal que tenía unas medias bastantes largas para poder sosegar un poco el frío que sentía en el cuerpo.

Vio a Sasuke, al igual que ella, tenía una taza de chocolate. Ella misma lo había preparado, claro el de él sin azúcar a diferencia del de ella.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunto ella ajena al ceño fruncido del Uchiha.

-Esto esta raro...- le indico un ejercicio de arquitectura.

-A ver...- tomo la hoja y la observó. Sasuke y ella tomaban el curso de arquitectura. Él quería especializar su ingeniera en ello, y ella pues como futura diseñadora de interiores, pues era como requisito el que ambos tomaran esa clase; ¿la diferencia? Tomaban la clase en distintos días y horarios. -Mm.. ¿que le ves malo?- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a la de él.

-Esta mal calculado antes de que dé el resultado...- le comentó; robó un sorbo de su taza.-¿Lo ves ahora?-

-No...-dijo ella.-¿Que se supone que de?- pregunto ella.

-Cinco y un medio.-

-¿Aja?- dijo ella.-Eso es lo que dice.-

Él le tomo el papel de repente para mirarlo nuevamente. Efectivamente Hinata tenía razón, tratando de ocultar un creciente color en sus mejillas le dio la hoja evitando mirarla.

-Deberías arreglar ese cinco... parece un tres.- murmuro él.

-Esta bien.- bajó la mirada sonriendo de manera tímida. Ese chico era un orgulloso, pocas veces sucedían situaciones así en donde el se equivoca, y se sonroja de una manera que se le antoja adorable. ¿Quien imaginaba que Uchiha Sasuke tuviera la capacidad de hacer que sus pómulos se colorearan? No era la primera vez que había pasado eso, pero simplemente era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-¡Hey!- le dijo él sorprendiéndola con un toque en su frente.-No te vuelvas mejor que yo solo por que me equivoque.-dijo aun evitando mirarla.

-No me volveré orgullosa.- le aseguro ella.

-Hmp...-escuchó.-Entonces no le sonrías al suelo.-le dijo. Sonaba a regaño pero ella sabía muy bien que no lo era, un regaño estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Pasaron unos minutos, no se quisieron decir mas nada. La verdad es que para ella no había mucho que mencionar. Le gustaba su compañía, y algo muy en el fondo le decía a ella que él también disfrutaba de su compañí una gran persona y disfrutaba todo lo que ellos hacían juntos. Las palabras no dichas, los gestos, las invitaciones con la mirada... ¿Como ella no sentirse atraída por eso?

Suspiro de una manera normal, pero que de igual manera el Uchiha percibió.

-Deja de suspirar como enamorada, Hyüga, es molesto.- nuevamente la estaba molestando. El sonrojo la delató, ¿acaso él entendía cada una de sus acciones? Era imposible como una persona puede leer a la otra como un libro abierto, y, aun así, Sasuke lo hacía muy bien para con ella.

-Yo...-titubeó.-No estaba...- por un momento el nerviosismo se le quedo estancando en el cuerpo al igual que las palabras. Era una mala mentirosa; no estaba enamorada del chico, pero de igual manera le gustaba y mucho. Y conociéndose ella misma, lo pudorosa que ella aveces era, pues no era algo que ella le dijera abiertamente. Aunque como el libro abierto que era, seguro él ya lo sabría. De solo reparar en esa posibilidad se apenaba.

-Estaba molestando, te tomas las cosas muy a pecho, Hyüga.- la sonrisa ladina estaba allí.

Él lo disfrutaba, el hacerla sentir nerviosa era algo que él encontraba divertido, para desgracia de ella. Esos comentarios sardónicos tenían ese propósito de hacerla titubear, y descontrolar un poco las emociones. ¿Y ella que? Ella era sumisa, era un persona que pese a todo no se defendía, menos de él. Últimamente tenía las defensas bajas cuando se trataba de él.

¿Comportamiento de enamorada?

No. Era muy pronto. Demasiado; la ultima vez que se enamoro de esa manera las cosas no resultaron ser eternas como ella pensaba. Aunque eran cosas de la vida, no se culpaba de nada al igual que no lo culpaba a él. Sin embargo, esa no era la cuestión entre manos, sino que, ella no sabía la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos. Y eso, aveces le daba un poco de miedo.

_'_ ¿Era_ tonto pensar así?' _

-Hyüga...- se despertó de la linea de pensamientos cuando vio los dos ojos negros del chico así cercano a ella.-¿Estabas perdida en tu galaxia otra vez, ¿no?-

Parpadeó rápidamente para poder contestar.-Lo siento.- dijo.

-Tsk.- le restó importancia.-¿Que harás ahora?-

Ella no se había puesto a pensar en ello a decir verdad; era cierto que habían pasado unas horas estudiando y dándose compañía. Entonces, ¿que era los siguiente?

Se alzó de hombros. -¿Que te gustaría hacer?-preguntó ella de manera callada, casi como si tuviera miedo de preguntar.

Se quedó prendada en los ojos del chico. ¿Que positivamente pudiera pasar por la mente del chico frente a ella? Unos segundos pasaron, entonces lo vio. De manera rápida lo noto, los ojos de él se desconectaron de los suyos para mirar hacia abajo. Mas especifico a su boca. Ella pudiera ser tímida, si. Pero eso no quería decir que estaba ajena al gesto del chico. Era una silenciosa invitación, y ella a pesar de la pena que el embargaba deseaba aceptarla.

-¡Ay!-

Se alejaron de manera instintiva, ella con un pena no queriendo mirar al rostro del chico. El compañero de cuarto del Uchiha, el rubio amigable se sostenía la cabeza, al parecer se había dado un golpe.

-Hola.-dijo el chico sonriendo con el área afectaba, claramente estaba nerviosa. Y si Hinata hubiese observado al pelinegro lo habría sabido; este ultimo estaba muy molesto.

-Sal de aquí...-la voz del chico a su lado le había pronunciado al chico.-Ahora.- a pesar de que él no estaba gritando, la presencia del chico rubio se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera pisado pie en la sala.

Luego de eso la atmósfera se torno sombría, claramente era la segunda vez que pasaba una interrupción como aquella. Y las cosas siempre se volvían incomodas. Ella no lo miraba, y él chico estaba totalmente frustrado al no saber que hacer. Claramente los rubios a ellos no les dejaba tiempo de actuar cuando ese momento llegara, cada vez parecía mas imposible.

-Yo...-dijo ella rompiendo esa barrera que se había formado, su naturaleza le hacía esquivar la mirada.-Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya...- las seis de la tarde marcaban el tiempo en esa parte del mundo. Tomó sus cosas, organizandolas sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba mas concentrada en controlar la rapidez que tenían los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando termino ella dejo su taza, vacía en el fregadero de la cocina.-Nos vemos después...-dijo ella.-Muchas gracias por la ayuda.- mostró una sonrisa ligera.

-Hinata, espera.- escuchó de su parte.-Lo que paso...- dejo salir para después susurrar una pequeña maldición, él no era muy bueno con eso de las disculpas o algo que se le pareciera.-El dobe, es un idiota, aveces actúa de esa manera porque... Tsk. Ni siquiera se por que, pero lamento eso.- dejo salir cada vez bajando la voz. Era obvio que no era sencillo para él, ella tampoco se esperaba esa situación causada por Naruto y su espionaje.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo.-dijo ella para hacerlo sentir mejor. Sin embargo, no funcionaba mucho. Él aun estaba molesto, puede que por su amigo espiándolos o el no poder darle el beso que ella también esperaba... En realidad eran las dos. Pero, eso era lo de menos ahora. Para ella era importante el hacerlo sentir un poco mejor a él.

-¿Iras al festival de invierno?- fue lo primero que salió por su mente.

Vio como él alzó una ceja. Se regaño mentalmente, ¿acaso eso era muy estúpido para preguntar?

-Tengo que, mi madre quiere venir para acá.-le dijo.-¿Vienes?-le pregunto a ella.

Asintió.-Mi hermana menor esta contando los días.- le dijo ella.-Tratare de no estar tan ocupada ese día...-calló por unos momentos y miró sus pies de manera nerviosa dejando salir lentamente lo que tenía en la mente.-Yo...aprecio el tiempo que paso con Sasuke-kun.- murmuro justo al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón parecían querer delatarla.

Unos momentos pasaron.-Entonces...-la voz del chico la sobresaltó.-Te veré ese día, Hyüga.- al ver la sonrisa distintiva de él, supo que el momento incomodo había pasado, las cosas volvieron a hacer normales. Y todo por su atrevimiento.

Sonrió antes de salir del apartamento y dirigirse a su propio apartamento. Pensó de manera breve en Naruto, pobre. Conociendo ella el lado vengativo del Uchiha era poco probable que no le hiciera nada la Namikaze. Como quiera tenía esa esperanza, aunque muy en el fondo no se podía mentir. Los corajes de Sasuke aveces se vuelven vengativos...

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para las nueve de lo noche; a ese mismo tiempo fue que Ino, amiga y compañera de cuarto, había entrado como remolino en su cuarto casi escapandósele el aire por la carrera que segundos antes había dado.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Confundida se encontraba ella, ¿que quería decirle su amiga?

-Lo volviste hacer, Hinata Hyüga..- acusó ella de manera dramática.

-Se puede saber a que te refieres, Ino-chan.-claramente ella se hallaba confundida.

-¿No te soy de confianza en tu vida?- parecía que en cualquier momento la rubia iba a derramar lagrimas, y como no, si estaba hecha un desconsuelo personificado.

-Espera...-dijo la pelinegra.-Me tienes confundida.-habló.-Calmate y dime que paso.-

-Me tuve que enterar por un regaño de Hanabi.-

_¿Hanabi? _

-¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto?-dijo ella.-¿Le paso algo?-

-No. Ella esta perfectamente, por la manera en que me grito parecía de lo mas bien.-

-¿Por que te gritó?-

-Bueno, no me gritó..-paso a explicar la Yamanaka.-Pero si me regaño, esa hermana tuya si que da miedo.-

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?-preguntó mientras cerraba su libro y lo dejaba en su comoda.

-¡Es tu cumpleaños!- le dijo la ojiazul.

-Mi...- no lo terminó por que fue al calendario para revisar que era cierto. El día después del Festival de Invierno era su cumpleaños. ¿Tan ensimismada estaba que no se acordaba de ello?

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que se olvida de su propio cumpleaños.- le señalo la rubia.-Todavía me queda días para planificar una fiesta.- exclamó emocionada la chica.-Sera grandioso...- sin duda Ino era un personaje, de un momento a otro pasaba de ser un mártir a un mar de felicidad. Sin duda había que quererla.

-No quiero fiestas, Ino-chan.-dijo ella.-La verdad es que no me llama la atención en celebrarlo de esa manera.-

-¿Entonces, como?-

Se alzó de hombros.-Como un día normal.-

-Ay, pero que sencilla eres, te conformas con todo.-dijo ella.-No todos los días se cumplen 19.- dijo ella.

-En realidad, son 18.-

-¡Con mas razón, querida!-habló la rubia.-Esto es motivo de celebración.-

Hinata volvió a la cama.-Agradezco lo que quieres hacer, pero por favor no.- dijo ella.-Es una semana cargada, y la quiero pasar sin muchas distracciones.-

-Esta bien.-prometió la rubia.-Pero, como quiera hay que celebrar.- le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta antes de salir de su habitación.

Cerró lo ojos suspirando, a mala hora Hanabi le decía a su excéntrica amiga de su cumpleaños. El resto de la semana prometía muchas cosas. Respiro.

Lo que le esperaba a ella.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora:**

¡Hola!

Espero que hayan pasado una semana, sin mucho problema. La verdad es que he salido un poco molida de esta espero que la hayan pasado bien. :3 Y que esten listos para el capítulo. Que se los traje con mucho cariño para que lo disfruten hasta mas no poder :33 Como siempre, gracias por los lindos comentarios, y lo ánimos. ¡La verdad de que ustedes son los mejores! :D

_kds: ¡Hola! Me encanta saber de la emoción que le da a los lectores. :33 Gracias por todo siempre._

_Guest: ¡Holi! Me alegra saber que todavía te andas por estos lares xD Y pues, me gusta tu idea de un capítulo sobre un Sasuke celoso; pero una de los detalles mas importantes de esta historia es que vemos todo del punto de Vista de Hinata...Bueno, no digo que no me has ayudado con ese detalle, por que vendrá una parte cuando Sasuke le hable a Hinata sobre esas cosas... ¡Ya veras! ;) Espero que te gusten los siguientes dos capítulos que son los ultimos del Fic. :3 _

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

**Capítulo XXII:**

-¡One-san!-

Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró junto con Ino a la área donde se llevaba a cabo un colorido festival. Su hermana apareció corriendo seguida de su padre, su pequeña replica la abrazó, para después repetir la acción con su amiga rubia. Le encantaba el ambiente, y que su hermana apareciera en la acción lo volvía todo mas perfecto.

-Otto-san...-saludó con una sonrisa a su progenitor que estaba contento, a su manera claro.

El mayor la miró por unos segundos. -Esas medias están muy finas con el frío que tienes conseguirás un resfriado.- esa fue la manera que le habló pero ella no pudo estar mas feliz que en aquel momento; soltó una pequeña risa, para después abrazar a su padre. Sin duda los había extrañado a ambos.

-_Mr. Serious.- _

La voz de Ino causó que su padre rodó los ojos; a su padre no le gustaba las voces chillonas, pero a pesar de todo, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que le agradaba aquella compañera suya.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza la saludó de vuelta. Quien diría que a su padre le diera su aprobación de mantener una buena amistad con Yamanaka Ino.

Entonces los cuatro, empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del festival; este tenía forma de un improvisado mercado. Lindo, colorido, con mucha armonía entre la extensión de los matices de luces. Hinata pensaba que hacía una buena combinación con el blanco de la nieve. Miraba de vez en cuando la ventana para notar como los copos bailaban de una manera hermosa por la extensión del, casi, oscuro cielo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando su padre se encontraba con muchas personas que clamaban conocerlo, y aveces en medio del pasillo entablaba una conversación. Aunque sin duda fue épico saber que su padre era viejo amigo de su maestro de humanidades; aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ambos tenían cierto parecido en sus personalidades.

Y así fue que ambos su hermana y su amiga se pusieron hablar de manera libre. Y claro aquello incluía el tema mas trascendental e innovador de todos. _Sasuke Uchiha._

-Y,¿como van las cosas con él?- su hermana preguntó con mucho interés. No tan sano, cabe destacar.

-Bien.- dijo la Hyüga mayor.

-¿Bien?- habló Ino.-Yo no catalogaría bien el hecho de que regresas al apartamento con una sonrisa que acapara el rostro entero.- opinó Ino. Comentario que la hizo apenarse en gran manera.

-Con lo guapo que es, a cualquier chica la deja como un piano.-dijo su hermana.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.-ambas chocaron las manos.

-Y...¿ya lo besaste?-intentó Hanabi de conseguir un jugoso detalle.

-No-

Ambas compañeras de cuarto contestaron lo mismo. Cada una con una emoción distinta. Hinata alarmada e Ino desilusionada.

-Pero han estado a punto...- ofreció la Yamanaka en opinión.

Sabía que su amiga se refería al beso que ella había interrumpido, pero ella con todo la pena del mundo no le había dicho del segundo, casi, beso; el mismo que fue interrumpido por el amigo de Sasuke. Así que salió a relucir el tema se sonrojó de manera copiosa tan pronto el tema asaltó a su mente.

-¿Solo a punto?- cuestionó la castaña como si le costara procesar esa respuesta.-Han estado saliendo como por casi cuatro meses, y ni un miserable contacto.- se desesperó.

-Que bueno que no soy la única que no opina lo mismo.- aclaró Ino.

-A puesto que es culpa de tu timidez.-dijo la menor de las tres meditando en lo que había dicho.-O puede que sea muy respetuoso el chico.-

-Creo que es culpa de Hinata.- comentó Ino.-Yo he visto como ese bombón te mira, es como si quisiera comerte en cualquier momento.-

Hinata se sonrojó. ¿Cuando había pasado eso?

-No te has dado cuenta por que siempre andas en el aire, querida.-le aclaró la rubia.-Menos mal que se leer expresiones faciales.- guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

-Y díganme, ¿cuando veré al chico este que aun no termina de revolucionar a mi hermana?- comentó aburrida la pequeña de las hermanas Hyüga's.

Entonces como si fuera producto de una rima mágica; su padre apareció. ¿La curiosidad? Era que no venía solo. Y para sorpresa de ciertas unversitarias era de Sasuke Uchiha junto, con lo que parecía ser, su familia.

Trató a disimular un poco su sorpresa. Sobretodo cuando lo primero que hizo su padre presentarlos.

-Aunque seguramente se conocen bien, ¿no?-

Nunca había escuchado, o imaginado si quiera, que su padre dijera tales comentarios. Con un pequeño rubor le aclaro a su padre que no estaba en un error, y que se conocían. Sin duda el mundo era como un pañuelo, tan pequeño; en el pequeño fragmento que pudo escuchar de la conversación de lo más adultos supo que la familia Uchiha y Hyüga habían tenido, en el pasado, algunos negocios en común.

-Así que eres la hija mayor de Hiashi-san.- una mujer muy amigable le habló, supuso que era la madre de Sasuke, sus facciones eran un clon.

-Sí.-ella contesto.-Hinata Hyüga, un placer.- por respeto al adulto mayor hizo una corta pero elegante reverencia.

-Pero que modales tan exquisitos.- halagó la matriarca de los Uchihas.-Ademas de que eres muy bonita...-

-Muchas gracias.- un rosado se antojaba de ser permanente en las mejillas de la chica.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre...-

Ante eso ella misma se quedó sorprendida al saber ese detalle.

-Ella y yo eramos muy buenas amigas cuando contabamos con tu edad...- indicó.-Sin duda son las mismas, hasta en el aura se parecen de una manera clonada. ¿Estas segura que tu madre no reincarnó en ti?- se rió de su propia broma.-Bueno, si ese era el caso estarías con Hiashi y no con mi hijo...- volvío a reír,

-Mikoto...- reprochó su madre.

-¿Que?-dijo ella de manera inocente.-Son una especie de novios, ¿no?-

Ella bajó la mirada, mirando antes de soslayo a Sasuke que estaba sosteniendose le puente de la nariz tal y como su padre, la diferencia era que el Uchiha menor estaba con un palido color en los pomulos. En otra cirscunstancias hubiese sonreído, pero la pena era mucha; y el hecho de que su hermana e Ino no disimularan la risa daba un efecto poco alentandor para poder superarlo.

Escuchó como su padre se aclaró la garganta, el ambiente se transpiraba incomodo, pese a la celebración que se llevaba a sus alrededores.

-Sasuke...- llamó su madre; se rio de manera nerviosa.-Tiene un hermano mayor, quería venir...¡No solo a conocerte! Quería ver los alrededores, siempre le ha gustado esta institución. Pero las cosas se le complicaron, y ya sabes, ser adulto no es sencillo...- trataba por todo los medios de enmendar la situación tensa en la que los había metido a todos, mas no lograba con tal cometido sino que complicaba un poco las cosas.

-Suficiente..- fue lo que escuchó de el chico, quien de una manera rápida se la llevo de ese circulo que se había vuelto algo 'vicioso'. Desde tiempos insospechados siempre tenía que ser salvada de su propia vergüenza ya que siempre quedaba presa de esta.

Cuando se dió cuenta, estaban en una terraza al aire libre; hacia un poco de frío. Sin embargo, aun la situación era un poco extraña considerando todo lo que acaba de pasar hace un par de minutos. Ella no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar al chico aunque sea un segundo; era tan tímida, y ese era una de las cosas que mas odiaba de si misma.

-Escucha...-

Había salido mas brusco de lo que el chico pretendía; estaba avergonzado, amaba a su madre pero por el momento quería como que desterrarla de su familia despues de lo que le hizo pasar.

-Mi madre, ella...- maldijo por lo bajo en un susurro.- No sabe lo que dice.- trató de explicar.-Se deja llevar por sus impulsos, y aveces no se da cuenta de lo que dice. Se emociona de mas..- estaba frustrado, y en realidad estaba así por que no tenía el control de la situación. ¡Si estaba empezando a balbucear como su madre! Sin duda se estaba haciendo un tonto de si mismo.-Perdonala.- la suplica le había salido mas como una orden que no admitía objeción.

Ella, por su parte, se quedo sorprendida, pero tomó un pequeño respiro, para despues contestarle que no importaba.-Me agrado Mikoto-san.- sonrió de manera discreta. Había sido conocida de su madre, asi que era prueba totalmente pesada para que le cayera bien.-No te preocuopes, todo esta bien.-

-No mientas Hyüga.-

Lo vio enarcar una ceja, y ella empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa ante el poco credito que el chico le estaba dando a sus anteriores palabras.

-Estoy siendo honesta...- dijo ella; a pesar de que titubeo un poco, ella estaba determinada a aclarar su punto.-Es cierto, me sentí un poco apenada, pero eso no es resultado para que tu madre me desagrade.- se alzó de hombros.-Sasuke-kun se parece mucho a ella...-

-Hmp...- dijo él.-Esta bien Hyüga, te creo.- comentó, y solo para molestarla un poco mas.-Anda respira, terminaras violeta si sigues con ese rojo.-

Le hizo caso con una pequeña sonrisa. Él era agradable a su manera, y en este caso sabía que el quería lo mejor para ella. Aun cuando se pasara bromeando con su timidez natural. No le molestaba, después de todo el molestarla contaba como darle atención.

-Tu familia es agradable...- le dijo ella.

-Pero no es normal...-comento él. Aun estaba un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Ninguna familia es normal.- dijo ella empática.

-Supongo...- le resto importancia a ese hecho.

-No sabía que nuestros padres se conocieran.- murmuro ella.

-Son socios desde que recuerdo.-

Se le agrandaron los ojos.-¿De verdad?-

-Eres despistada Hyüga, nos conocemos desde hace mucho.-la sonrisa ladina le indicaba que este tipo de situación le agradaba.

Sin duda alguna que no podía refutar en contra de ello, por que tenía mucha razón, ella nunca estaba al pendiente de muchas cosas. Menos de personas que quizás haya visto alguna vez en su vida. Siempre habían sido conocidos, solo que ahora la relación que tenían los hacía un poco mas de ser solo... 'conocidos'.

-Yo lo siento..- dijo ella.-Yo no recuerdo mucho de ti.-

-Yo solo lo necesario..-

-¿Que...?- balbuceo ella, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto.-¿Que quieres decir?-

La sonrisa del chico le expresó lo mucho que iba a disfrutar de esa conversación.

-Veras...-y con eso el comenzó a acertar diciendo que ella, cuando estaba nerviosa, chocaba sus dedos índices entre sí. O cuando solía llevar el cabello corto; ¡quien diría que existía alguien que se fijaba en esos detalles! Aunque pensándolo bien ella era rara, cualquier cosa que ella hacía era sumamente extraño, y suponía ella, complicado de siquiera olvidar.

En algunas ocasiones ella se reía, otra se apenaba a mas no poder. Pero entre esos gestos, y esa conversación pasó el tiempo. Se detuvieron cuando en esa noche las estrellas se convertían en copos de nieve, y la luna estaba totalmente ausente. Compartiendo el silencio, donde solo el halo de sus alientos al salir se escuchaba. Sus cuerpos inconscientemente buscaban el calor del mas cercano.

-Siempre has sido rara, Hinata.-

Contadas eran las veces que él le llamaba por su nombre; sin embargo, había aprendido que cuando lo hacía quería llamar su atención a que escuchara que lo que tenía que decirle era sumamente importante.

-Pero siempre ha sido eso lo que mas me ha gustado de ti.- dijo él.-Eres tan tonta y valiente al mismo tiempo...-

A pesar de que la elección de palabras fueran un poco crudas ella lo entendió. Y algo muy dentro de ella se intensificó, algo que la hizo sentir agradable.

-Yo...aprecio mucho a Sasuke-kun, a pesar de que es muy serio aveces.-

-¿Aveces?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Bueno...- se rió de manera nerviosa.-La gran parte del tiempo.- admitió ella.

-No te pases de lista Hyüga.- aquello le sonó a advertencia.- Solo por que me gustes no significa que no pueda cambiar.-

Mas, ella miro mas alla de lo que él le había dicho, pues solo se concentró en una cosa.

-¿Le gusto a Sasuke-kun?-

Ella misma lo sabía, todos a su alrededor lo sabía, mas sin embargo, el escucharlo por boca de el mismo Sasuke; pues digamos que no estaba preparada para ello. Cuando él lo escuhó, por segunda vez, se sonrojó. Volteando su rostro lejos del de ella.

-Pense que era obvio.-lo escucho murmurar.

-Bueno, yo...- entonces no sabía que decir. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si por le frío o si era por que era la hora de la verdad.

-¿Tu que?- le preguntó él, serio y pendiente a cualquier reacción que ella pudiera hacer o decir, esperaba que, a pesar de que había sido un tonto y abrir sus sentimientos; esperaba que no fuera el único.

-Sasuke-kun...-estaba nerviosa, jamás se había encontrado en una situación así. Quería hablar y al mismo tiempo su timidez no la dejaba.-Yo...- entonces no lo pudo completar.

-Estas roja otra vez...- dijo el chico, interrumpiendo la, casi nada pronunciada, opinión.-Respira Hyüga, es molesto decírtelo a cada rato.-

No la miraba, pero le hubiera gustado que lo hubiese hecho. Como ella ya lo sabía. estaba molesto. Y saber eso, le molestaba a gran escala, por que era una buena persona, pero mas aun se frustraba en gran manera por que, una vez mas, había sido una víctima de si misma. Sí, ella misma le quería decir que tenía sentimientos, pero no sabía como decírselos..

Bueno, si lo sabía. Lo que realmente temía era un fracaso. Que al volver a comenzar una relación las cosas no terminaran bien. Aunque sabía que él era alguien tan maravilloso; una buena persona, que a pesar de sus misterios y lo arcaico de sus aptitudes, era alguien por quien ella había cultivado unos sentimientos... unos reales e intensos sentimientos. El problema era, que ella temía hacerlo mal.

-Hinata-one chan...-la voz cantarina de su hermana los hizo evitar cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos, o siquiera reanudar la pasada conversación.-¿Sabes que hora es?- le pregunto ella, con ansiedad sin siquiera esperar por la respuesta de su pariente o del chico.

Confundida, aunque angustiada y sin importarle mucho reparar en aquel detalle, decidió preguntar mas bien por cortesía y por que quería olvidarse un poco de la ansiedad que sentía en esos instantes.

-No, Hanabi-chan, se me ha ido el tiempo...-

La escuchó suspirar.-Lo sabía, eres tan despistada que te olvidas de tu propio cumpleaños.-

Entonces, sin darse cuenta de la reacción del chico, ella se sorprendió al igual que él. Realización marcó sus facciones, pero ¿como se le pudo olvidar? Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que un detalle tan simple como aquel se le había escapado de la manos, y era mas sorprendente por que Ino se lo estaba recordando en los pasados días.

Vio a su hermana reír, y si hubiera observado mejor, se hubiese dado cuenta de que su hermana tenía una mirada maliciosa reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba orgullosa de haber podido lograr su cometido. Y ese ultimo, ¿cual era?

Sasuke, no sabía que hacer. Estaba molesto, sorprendido y totalmente fuera de órbita, en el sentido de que estaba un poco avergonzado por no saber tal detalle de la chica de al frente, o mas bien, la chica que le interesaba. No le gustaba ese sentimiento, era como si todos supieran algo que él estaba totalmente ignorante. No le gustaba no estar alerta de todos los detalles. Y mas de uno como ese; ¿como algo así se le pudo salir de las manos?

Y eso fue precisamente lo que Hanabi se propuso. Estaba callada a propósito en medio de ese silencio incomodo, para estar mas consciente de los detalles que se presentaban en frente de ella. Era una diablilla lo sabía, mas lo estaba disfrutando.

-Nee-chan...- presionó con una voz mas bien angelical; estaba ansiosa por saber como el chico oscuro que pretendía a su hermana reaccionaria a continuación.-Te encontré un regalo que de seguro te gustara.-

Esa sonrisa marcaba inocencia, como si estuviera ajena a la situación que ella, a propósito, estaba formando tal como era el plan. ¿Como algo así podía salir de manera tan perfecta? Ni siquiera ella misma lo creía.

-¿Quieres abrirlo?- ofreció frente a la mayor un regalo bien envuelto de un suave rosado.

Enternecida hasta mas no poder con ese detalle, la mayor lo tomó entre las manos.-Muchas gracias.- sonrió de manera sincera, dejandole mostrar tanto a su hermana como al chico ignorado la alegría que le causó aquel detalle de su hermana.

A Sasuke no le gustó como aquel robo de atención le invadió; él sabía que la hermana de Hinata estaba haciendo de las suyas. No era como la Hyüga mayor que estaba ignorante, ella parecía estarle reprochando su descuido al detalle de no saber los gustos de la mayor. Él no sabía nada, lo admitía. Mas sin embargo, tampoco se dejaría humillar de esa manera tan sutil. Era como si hubiera sido dominado por la mocosa de su- casi- cuñada.

-¿Estaba interrumpiendo?- la pregunta era tan empalagosamente inocente que Sasuke frunció el ceño ante es tono. ¿Que se creía esa niña?

Repentinamente la peliazul recordó de golpe la situación que casi había pasado entre ellos. No sabía que contestar, no sabía que decirle a su pequeña hermana que miraba todo con interés.- Bueno, nosotros, solo estábamos hablando pero no era algo...-

-Sí, Estabas interrumpiendo.- solo escuchó a Sasuke irse a la contraria.

-Oh...-dijo ella, comprendiendo que su propio plan al fin había sido captado por el chico que estaba entre ellas.-Esta bien, ya me voy.- le dijo muy amena con su palabra de lo cual ella estaba esperando a que se cumpliera hasta mas no poder. Cruzaba los dedos para que ahora ellos supieran que hacer, sobretodo Hinata.

Una vez fuera de la vista de las la pareja, ellos se miraron de diferentes maneras; cada emoción entre ellos no estaba acorde con la del otro.

Así que, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que se estaban aflorando a causa de la situación. Ella se negaba a mirarlo, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por conocer los sentimientos que tenía ante este resultado.

-Así que...- empezó, ella misma podía sentir el reproche colándose en esa frase.-Es tu cumpleaños.-

Ella titubeo un poco en su respuesta.-Sí.- logró.-No me acordaba.-

-Hmp.-

Con eso se volvió el silencio entre ellos. ¿Que era los siguiente en esa conversación?

-Deberías de habérmelo dicho.- le dijo él; ahora ella podía decir que era un reproche.

-No era necesario que Sasuke-kun me comprara algo.- le dijo ella; se sintió molesta, acaso él creía que era alguien de la chicas que necesitaba de un regalo para sentirse importante. Frunció el ceño.

-No te creas tan importante Hyüga...- mascullo él.

Ella se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso; puede que haya sonado un poco rudo, pero así era el chico que conocía.-Lo siento...-dijo ella cuando sintió que la situación estaba mas seria.- Por ambas cosas.-

-Ahora no se que hacer.- dio a saber sus pensamientos.

-Yo..-empezó a decir, pero justamente fue interrumpido por Sasuke, quien de manera posesiva le había tomado el rostro; no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que el frío de su labios se volvió cálido. ¡La estaban besando! Y no era cualquier persona sino que era Sasuke, dejándose llevar por lo que es ser besada ella le devolvió el contacto, claro de una manera mas tranquila a pesar de que el beso era manejado por el atrevido chico.

-No se me ocurrió otra manera de felicitarte en tu cumpleaños.- el vaho le salió de la boca de una manera que a ella le pareció sensual.

Se sonrojó por tales pensamientos, se dio cuenta que los besos de Sasuke le gustaban. Demasiado, he inconscientemente deseaba que lo hiciera otra vez. Estaba un poco aturdida por el contacto.

-¿Que?- fue solo lo que pudo decir ella.

Lo vio sonreír, quizás era por su despiste o solo por que aun el rojo en sus mejillas no bajaba por mas frío que hiciera.

-Tonta, no me vuelvas ocultar un cumpleaños.- le dijo mas juguetón que por un regaño.

Y solo ella pudo asentir, aunque no le duró mucho la acción por que el chico entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Sorprendida miró el contacto, y él no se perdía de tal detalle.

-Aunque fue un regalo mas para mi que para ti.- sonrió haciéndola sonrojar de nueva cuenta como el chico malo que era.

...Y así fue como ellos se hicieron novios. Gracias a un despiste, y un beso. Por supuesto, también la mano maestra de cierta hermana maquiavelista.

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora:**

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho la demora... u.u

Sin duda se nota que he empezado a estudiar y hacer muchos deberes escolares acerca de la escuela. Muchas cosas extrañas suelen ocurrir, y la responsabilidad es un requisito para poder salir de la escuela vivo. xD ¡Que tragica me he vuelto! xD Perdonen.

Espero que el regreso, o mas bien el capítulo de regreso haya sido de su agrado. Y que la espera haya válido la pena...

_kds & Guest: ¡Hola! A Ambas les agradezco en gran manera que lean y que tomen de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un lindo comentario. Sin Duda son unas buenas lectores :33_

A los demas les agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan querido quedar hasta lo ultimo de esta historia, un capítulo mas :'3 Me da cosita terminar.

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	23. Epílogo

**.**

**I Could Have Been Yours **

Las Desilusiones Eran Parte De La Vida, Las Situaciones Incomodas También,

Y Encontrar la Felicidad. Con Muchas Situaciones Por Delante

Las Cosas Pasaban Por Una Razón. Así Que No Era Tiempo De Darse Por Vencida

Aun Cuando Los Antiguos Sentimientos Amenacen Con Regresar

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

**Epílogo:**

_ 6 Años Despues..._

Para Hinata, las flores, el clima cálido y agradable, ademas del ruido agradable que hacían las bambúas cuando el viento bailaba entre ellas; todos esos detalles le hacían ver a ella que Konoha sin duda era el mejor lugar para pasar su tiempo libre. Ahora mismo le parecía de lo mas refrescante despues de todo era cuando finalmente se iban a asentar. Respiró el aire puro que jugo con el dobladillo de su vestido color mantequilla.

Miró hacia un lado donde Sasuke estaba administrando lo que era la construcción de la casa. La cual estaba en sus ultimos detalles a finalizar, entre hoy y mañana estaría mudandose. Aunque no estaba segura de que la pudieran dejar hacer mucho en la mudanza. Llevaba tres años de casada, llevando el apellido de Sasuke, y conociendolo sabía que el era protector con ella siempre. Sobretodo desde que se enteró que ella estaba embarazada. Contaba con cinco meses.

Recordó con una sonrisa como Sasuke al día siguiente de darle el anuncio estuvo ocupado dibujando unos planos; planos que se cumplieron. Miró la casa, era grande. Suficiente como para tener otros hijos mas, ella misma se había encargado de la decoración de los interiores. Pero aunque haya sido una vez, Sasuke y su amiga Ino se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella no hiciera absilutamentamente nada.

Claro tenía que admitir que habían hecho un buen trabajo. Ino, su rubia amiga y socia del negocio de ambas, había hecho un trabajo excelente. No estaba con ellos en esos momentos por que su rubia amiga estaba en su quintoajesima cita con Sai. Sí, un tiempo despues, el chico había estado detras de ella, y esta ultima haciendose la 'difícil', había hecho de las suyas. Hasta que finalmente se estaban desemvolviendo en una relación mas seria. Ino era feliz, y al parecer Sai tambien, aunque ella no sabía diferir mucho de su caracteristica sonrisa...

Simplemente algunas cosas no cambian.

Tenten para sorpresa de todos había conocido a su primo hermano Neji, que era un cirujano reconocido internacionalmente. Y bueno se conocieron por una graciosa acción del destino, ella necesitaba una operación en un costado ya que, había recibido golpe de una caída muy alta y dos costillas se le habían descolocado, y a pesar de que los huesos no era la especialidad de su primo, él había ido a ayudarla. Se conocieron, y entre charlas empezaron a salir, claro, fuera del hospital. Se enamoraron, se casaron sin que nadie lo supiera...Y ahora mismo estaban en su luna de miel por un lugar remoto del Caribe, conciendo a su primo debería de estar rojo como un camarón.

¿Quien diría que su controlado Neji-nisan iba a ser tan impulsivos en los asuntos del amor?

Hanabi estaba en su segundo de Universidad; con su espiritu aventurero había decidido dejarse llevar el escogiendo ser Bíologa Marina. Hasta ahora le iba bien, y a pesar de que Hiashi había fruncido el ceño, le había dado de igual manera su bendición a continuar con sus , al enterarse ella que iba a ser tía había dado un grito de felicidad, y para molestar a Sasuke había hecho comentarios picaros acerca de la creación de su hijo que solo causaron que toda su sangre viajara hasta la ultima raíz de su cabello. Por su puesto en este tiempo ella estaba peleando con Ino para saber quien iba a ser la madrina, entre sus 'discretos' planes para hacerle un 'Baby Shower' sorpresa. Pero ella se suponía que no debía saber nada al respecto.

Soltó una pequeña risa ante ese recuerdo.

Su padre, el impertubable Hiashi Hyüga estaba feliz, estaba ansioso de ver a su nieto. Recordó su aprobación cuando este supo que iba a ser varón. Aunque el admitió que una niña tambien hubiera sido de su aprobación. Había notado los misteriosos regalos de su padre, estaba consintiendo a su nieto aun antes de nacer; le parecía tan tierno la manera tan callada y sutil con que le daba las bolsas de regalo. Aun cuando lo necesitara o no. Como amaba a su padre; y aunque su madre no estaba con ellos de manera física aveces podía sentir su prescencia en las reuniones familiares. Eso lo hacía feliz a él. Aunque bueno, su padre tambien necesitaba compañía, su hija mayor casada y su hija menor con seguras ideas de irse a viajar el mundo a ella le preocupaba la soledad que pudiera acaecerle a su padre.

Aunque conociendo la manera y ideas fuera de lo normal de su hermana supo que esta ultima había estado entrevistando mujeres para que sean la futura novia de su padre. Y al parecer las cosas iban lentas pero seguras con cierta mujer que había conocido en unas de las salidas con sus suegros, pero esa era otra historia. Hablando de sus suegros, sinceramente no podía pedir unos mejores.

Mikoto Uchiha, era un personaje muy singular. Mucho entusiasmo, buena energía, le encantaba salir con ella. Hacían muchas cosas juntas, se intercambiaban recetas, tejían, aveces hablaban de decoraciones, flores, de lo que sea. Parecían mejores amigas que familia, y ella contaba con Mikoto en muchas cosas, hasta para apoyo maternal.

Fugaku por otro lado, no era de comunicarse mucho con ella, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Aun recordaba como le había dicho a ella que si necesitaba algo no dudara en hablarle, ademas de que siempre se lo recalcaba, parece que quería consentir a su futuro nieto tal como su padre, creando así una pequeña rivalidad.

Suspiró.

Itachi era otra historia, siempre le preguntaba con respeto acerca de dolores, o antojos. Por que él siempre le traía dulces o cualquier botana que ella ahnelara. Era un buen cuñado, uno muy amable. La familia entera de su esposo la había adoptado de una manera calurosa que era mas bien agradable, y los mismo haría por su hijo.

_Hiro..._

Ese iba a hacer el nombre de su hijo, su primogenito.

_Hiro Uchiha Hyüga. _

A Sasuke le había gustado, y ella desde siempre lo había tenido en la mente por que recordaba que su madre le había dicho que si tenía un hijo alguna vez hubiera llevado ese nombre. Se volteó solo para ver como Sasuke la estaba mirado de vuelta como que analizando que ella estuviese bien. Ella le sonrió para decirle que no se preocupara. Lo vió asentir para volverse a mirar lo planos y hablar con Naruto, el rubio que era la mano derecha de su esposo. A pesar de todo era un hombre muy hiperactivo y atento, aunque en realidad el se aun seguía en sus ultimos tramites para ser un abogado de vez en cuando ayudaba a Sasuke a pesar de que este ultimo decía que destruia mas de lo que ayudaba.

Entonces un carro pasó por su calle de manera lenta con una musica, que no era de su agrado a decir verdad. Pero le dió la curiosidad de saber quien llevaría la musica tan alta. Justo fue la sorpresa al saber quien era.

-Suigetsu...- susurro.

Justo en ese instante el chico se detuvo, tambien reconociendola por el gesto que vio en sus ojos violetas al verlas. Ella sonrió de manera tímida y se volteó para saludarle con la mano. Entonces como si pasara todo en camara lenta, el abrió mas lo ojos. Y sin mirar por donde llevaba su auto, este chocó con unas cajas vacías de su mudanza.

Menos mal que no fue contra un muro, pero si causó el mismo impacto de sorprender a todos, inclusive a Naruto y a los trabajadores ademas de su esposo. Ella con una mano encima de su boca; no sabía como reaccionar. Espero unos minutos antes de ir a revisar que, aunque lo dudaba, que el conocido conductor no se haya hecho algún daño.

Vio como Sasuke se acercaba a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

-Si.-sonrió ella.-Aunque creo que se lo dices a la persona equivocada.- bromeó.Hizo ademan para acercarse.- Ire a ver si le pasó algo.-

Escuchó como Sasuke dijo que no pasaba nada tanto a ella para los demas, mientras que Suigetsu salía del auto.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ella, se dio cuenta de que el chico había cambiado de manera leve, a pesar de los años.

-¿Estas embarazada?- le preguntó el de vuelta.

En respuesta ella se tocó el mediano bulto con una felicidad que solo la madre podía demostrar, asintió.

-¡¿Por que!?- tal pregunta la hizo sorprenderse.-¿Te casaste?-

Ella no entendía tal comportamiento del peli blanco. ¿Por que preguntaba todo como si le reprochara?

Volvió a asentir.-Él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi esposo.- comunico ella señalando al pelinegro que estaba a una distancia observando el intercambio. Ella le sonrió de manera sutil para asegurarle a su pareja que todo estaba bien.

-¿Por que?- volvió a repetir pero de una manera menos agresiva mas bien dolido.

-Por que lo amo.- dijo ella con convicción.-Y soy feliz.-

-Pero...-empezó él.-Pense que tú...-

Hinata comprendió a que se refería, pero realmente como él creía que ella pudiera esperar siempre por él. Ella siguió con su vida, nunca pensó en quedarse parada esperando por él. Recordaba que él le había pedido que siguiera con su vida, y ella siempre le deseó el bien. ¿Por que entonces le venía con ese tipo de reclamos? Aunque a decir verdad le daba pena su caso, pero la verdad era que ella era feliz así como ella estaba, y no cambiaría las cosas del pasado para revertir este resultado, la verdad era que había querido mucho a Suigetsu, fue su primer amor...

Pero Sasuke es el amor de su vida.

-Tú me dejaste..- le recordó ella de manera sutil.

Él abrió los ojos.

-Y fue estupida la razón por que me dejaste, Suigetsu.- reprochó ella.-Pero por algo tuvo que pasar, y no me arrepiento que las cosas hayan terminado así.- dijo ó de manera empatica.- Fue bueno encontrarte.- admitió.-Pero creo que no es correcto que me hayas reproche...- siguió.- Espero que seas feliz, por que yo realmente lo soy.- se tomó el estomago de manera inconsciente.

-Se nota que eres feliz.- dijo él, mirando por sobre el hombro de la chica como el esposo de su Ex miraba la escena. Se notaba que la cuidaba mucho.

-Lo soy.- afirmó de nueva cuenta.

-Si esta bien...- dijo el resignandose; la verdad es que nunca pensó que ver a Hinata ser feliz con alguien mas le doliera. Si lo admitía, esa chica frente siempre ha sido y sera la novia mas linda, tanto por dentro como por fuera, que ha tenido. Solo ahí mismo se dió cuenta de como ella era mucho mas feliz que con él. En aquel entonces, era un ignorante, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que Hinata era lo mejor que nunca tendrá._  
_

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, mientras seguía por su camino en el auto, como lo que _pudo ser de él, _vivía bien. Y solo le quedaba resignarse, sonrió triste. El recuerdo de Hinata sera un constate recordatorio de lo verdaderamente afortunado que él fue.

-¿Que fue eso?- su esposo le preguntó.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo.-Un recordatorio...-

Él subió una ceja de manera confusa.

Hinata emitió una sonrisa.- Un recordatorio, de lo afortunada que fui al encontrarte.- sonrió ella de manera sincera.

Sasuke no es esperó el que ella se alzara de puntas y le diera un profundo beso.-Te amo...-susurro.

Entonces con una sonrisa él le tomó la mano acercandose a la entrada de su hogar. Era el comienzo de su vida juntos, y él estaba feliz, a su manera claro.

-El afortunado fue yo...- sonrió de manera orgullosa.-De que hayas sido tu que te metieras en mi camino.-

Ella rió en respuesta. Sí, ella era feliz...

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Mensaje De La** **Autora:**

¡Ay Dios Mío!¡Terminó!

Y ya esto sera oficialmente terminado. Padre Amado, no se por que, pero estoy tan sentimental. Ni yo misma me entiendo. Hasta aquí llegó esta gran historia; Ustedes no tienen idea de lo mucho que me encantó hacer este proyecto. Que dio comienzo desde el verano. Y bueno, ya estamos aquí en el Final..

*suspira*

¡Asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Hay muchas cosas que quisiera agradecer, y espero que ustedes lo sepan. *-* Gracias por el apoyo, los Reviews, los comentarios, Todo! Son un Sol

Espero verlos en otro de mis futuros proyectos :3

¡Los Amo Demasiado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
